Betrothed and Oblivious
by Social-flutterby
Summary: [Complete] One is Betrothed to one he hates and is in love with another, The other is Oblivious to the Lustful Stares. Their Best friends Knowall and see all and put a plan into action for the two to meet eye to eye. DMGW BZOC HPHG RWLL..R
1. The Train extended author's note

1**_A/N: Tres Importante! Ok I don't love this story as much as the rest but I do love it. The only reason you are getting it back so soon is due to the fact you asked and I'm bored. Also I want to get to writing the sequel which can't happen until you get the pre-quel, Ok that's a lie but that's not how I operate. SO! On with the story! NOT BETAED!_**

Disclaimer: Throw it in my face why don't you yes I don't own a damn thing. WAIT! I own Gabrielle HeeHee.

* * *

Chapter 1- The train.

Ginny kissed her mother goodbye and hugged her father.

"See you at Christmas, Dad." She said.

"See you dear." She turned and got on the train as her brother held the door for her. "Thanks, Harry"

"No problem, Gin."

"Bye Mum!"

"Have a good year, Dear" her mother called back.

They made their way to a compartment as the train moved off she was finally going back to Hogwarts. She stowed her things in The compartment and left to find her friends. She made her way down the corridor checking compartments finally finding the people she was looking for.

"Luna! Gabrielle!" she shouted.

The girls looked up from their magazines.

"Ginny!"

"Diva!" The two girls got up and embraced their friend.

"Where have you been all summer I've been trying to get you? And where did you get that tan? And I know that bruise on your neck I spotted was not from a fall of any kind so spill?"

"You have the eyes of a hawk Gabrielle."

"Thank you for noticing. Now spill." Gabrielle and Luna let Ginny sit. Ginny and Luna had been friends since Ginny's third year but Ginny had known Gabrielle since her first three hours at Hogwarts.

"_Out of the way please!" Ginny heard a shout from behind her she turned to see a girl_ _with waist length jet black hair streaming behind her, her emerald green streaks glinted in the light. In her state of semi shock Ginny had for gotten how to move. The girl skidded knocking into Ginny they both came crashing to the ground._

"_Sorry" the girl said quickly. "Are you ok? Please be ok?"_

"_I'm fine" Ginny replied._

"_Thank the gods because in would be in so much trouble if I hurt you." She got up and offered Ginny a hand._

"_It's ok I'm f-" Ginny was cut off by the sound of rushing footsteps._

"_Oh fucking shit" the 11 yr old cursed. She pulled Ginny up. "Run!"_

_Unable to think clearly and aided by the fact the girl hadn't let go of Ginny's hand. Ginny ran. They turned a corner and scooted into an alcove between two compartments_

_The Girl checked the corridor. "Ok they didn't see us," She turned and smiled. "Hi," she breathed. "I'm Gabrielle Blackfire"_

"_Ginny Weasley" _

and so a friendship was formed. Both Gabrielle and Ginny had been sorted into Gryffindor and had been practically inseparable since. Gabrielle had taught Ginny everything. How to do make-up the muggle way for when your not in school, How to roller blade and even how to play Guitar. Ginny was actually really good at it they had even written some songs together but Ginny let Gabrielle do the singing. She like her voice but she detested singing in crowds. Gabrielle on the other hand reveled in it and why shouldn't she in Ginny's eyes she had the best voice in the school.

"Well I spent this summer... in Italy." she smiled. The girls jaws dropped. "Bill got reassigned to Italy and I asked if I could visit him. Oh my gosh you guys he has the most amazing Villa it's right by the beach I spent the whole summer on the sand." Ginny recalled.

"And by the sate of your lovely once unmarked neck you weren't alone, my dear Ginevra spill!"

"Hold your horses," Ginny took a breath "No I wasn't alone, his name is Phineas Vennor, and not only does he think he's the hottest thing since sliced bread... he is."

The girls laughed as Ginny retold her summer story.

"... and then he kissed me and I didn't stop him." She smiled to herself.

"You see ladies and gentle people This is _my_ best friend right here I have taught her well, thank you thank you very much." Gabrielle announced speaking to their imaginary audience.

"Modest isn't she." Luna muttered to Ginny. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Very" she commented.

"I heard that"

* * *

Hermione having enough of the boys quidditch talk had come to join them later on in the day and they had played exploding snap and talked about nothing in particular.

Ginny sat staring out the window humming to herself. Tuning in and out of the conversation behind her.

"Where's Colin?" Luna asked.

"He's sick he went to Tahiti and got this weird virus thing he'll be back in like December." Gabrielle explained.

"Oh"

There was silence for a little while until out of blue and as usual, Gabrielle started to sing mostly to herself.

"_I like to stare so deep in your eyes,_

_I touch you more and more every time,_

_when you leave I'm begging you not to go,_

_call your name two three times in a row,_

_such a funny thing for me to try to explain,_

_how I'm feeling and my pride is the one I blame,_

_but you I don't understand just how your love can do what no one else can..."_

Everyone in the compartment got into the song and began to dance along with Gabrielle who had rightfully been dubbed the group radio. Gabrielle pulled Ginny up to dance. When Gabrielle got to the uh-oh's the girls began the booty hop. (Which is the name of the dance!)

Being as preoccupied as they were they didn't hear the compartment door slide open.

Smirks appeared on the spectators faces.

"Work It!" Blaise Zabini said watching Ginny and Gabrielle.

The two girls spun around. On seeing the two Slytherins Ginny sat down and stared out the window. Slytherins could really bring down a good vibe.

Gabrielle put her hands on her hips. "Blaise shut it."

"Why? It was a compliment."

"Right I'm sure it was."

"Yes it was so why did you stop dancing?" He smirked stepping closer to her. "I was enjoying that."

"Bite me" she replied.

Blaise got to her placing his hands around her waist. "Where?" he asked seductively.

Ginny stared out the window silently, she was till upset. I mean Blaise was alright a bit pig headed at times but alright but Draco was... scary. Ginny felt a shiver in her spine. She looked up to find none other then the Dragon prince himself looking straight at her.

"What are you staring at Malfoy?"

"You" he said simply.

Ginny felt her cheeks flush slightly and unintentionally. "Well don't it's creepy." her skin growing hotter under his steady gaze. She finally broke her gaze but not before running her eyes over his masculine form. He had his hands in the pockets of his jeans and was leaning oh so casually against the door frame.

Draco directed his gaze to the scene in the center of the compartment. Blaise had his hands on Gabrielle's waist. He had pulled her close to him but she looked very unimpressed.

" Blaise she's not interested." Draco smirked.

Blaise turned. "I could say the same to you." he commented without thinking. Draco's smirk dropped and he left without a word.

Balise looked at the floor. "Shit" he muttered then looked at Gabrielle who shook her head. "I have to go."

"Yeah, bye." she gave him a small smile. He leaned his head to hers and gave her a brief but passionate kiss. Then left.

The door slid into place with a click.

"I still can't believe your dating a Slytherin." Hermione told Gabrielle as she sat down.

"Well it's not like I have much of choice, Mione."

"Of course you do, everyone has a choice in who they date in school." Luna said.

"Not me... as a pure blood girl from a long standing pureblood family with longstanding old world parents. I am betrothed, to an eligible male pureblood of my parents choosing. Luckily they chose Blaise. I mean there is like no age limit to this thing it could have been anybody and I mean _anyone_." She shivered at the thought.

"Ok I get it's two pureblood families but you're a Gryffindor doesn't that count for... anything."

"No Blaise and I have been betrothed since we were born hell before that. Our parents aren't going to change they're minds because a hat thinks I'm brave."

"Wait you told me that you and Blaise have been together since you were fourteen." Ginny said

"Yeah that's how long we've been _together,_ not together."

Realization dawned on Ginny, "Oh."

Hermione's eye's went wide. "Wait... you haven't been a virgin since you were _fourteen._" she exclaimed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Lund mumbled from next to Hermione.

"Hermione don't look at me like that." Gabrielle said.

"But-"

"There are no buts about it Hermione I was gonna lose it to Blaise sooner or later I just did it sooner."

"Huh?"

"Hermione if you haven't noticed I haven't been with anyone but Blaise you have never seen me date kiss or be with another guy and you never will," Hermione looked confused, "Mione I _can't_ be with anyone else I cannot date like or have sex with anyone else."

"That's horrible!" Luna exclaimed.

"Not really have you see Blaise.. But not everyone is as lucky as me. Like Draco."

"What!" the three other girls exclaimed.

"Draco," she repeated. "He has to marry Pansy... luckily for him a guy made the betrothal rule and he can fuck whoever he wants no consequences. I think he took that to heart."

"In other words he does it with anything in a skirt." Ginny commented.

"No I didn't mean that I- yeah he does it with anything in a skirt."

The subject shifted back to Gabrielle's engagement. Hermione and Luna questioned her intensely. Ginny returned to looking out the window she allowed her mind to wonder.

* * *

_**NOT BETAED! Plz refrain from reviewing to tell me that it needs punctuation. I do have a beta, but her net work on an doff anf sometimes I just want to get the chapter up. I apologize from NOW! For punctuation and spelling but my mind moves faster than my hand sometimes and I just don't catch it. I apologize. I'm sorry. **_

_**Get over it! You can still make sense of it or r u just that slow minded.**_


	2. The lounge

1A/N: I'm making Jamaica sorrel it's a drink made with red wine... not that you care but I thought you should know.... The More You Know.

Angel- I'm not answering your question about which school I go to because the fact that one of those school's was right was creepy enough and no matter what you say and how much you compliment I was still slightly insulted by your reveiw. I'm sorry to tell you that but i don't like to lie.

Disclaimer: If I owned it. I wouldn't be writing this I'd be in my pool full of jell-o counting my money. Also the song in this chapter is Ashlee Simpson 'Giving it all away'

* * *

Chapter 2- The lounge.

Draco lay back on his bed staring at the ceiling, he actually had nothing to do. For once in his life he was... bored. He sighed and settled into a comfortable trance staring at the ceiling. He didn't register his door opening or the shift in weight on his bed until there was a person right next to him, talking.

"What you looking at?"

Draco smiled. "Absolutely nothing, why?"

"No reason, you ok?"

"Fine why?"

"No reason." he rolled over and looked into her lucid Amytal eyes.

"Gabrielle there is never no reason with you."

She smiled. "Well this time I'm just saying hi and wondering if you were visiting the lounge today."

"Don't I go everyday?"

"Yes but I was checking that you would be there today?"

"Yes I will, why?"

She gave him a bright smile. "No reason." she gave him her most innocent smile and got up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To Blaise... duh." she got to the door and turned back around. "Oh and make sure your there by 7ish I have a surprise for you." with that she left.

Draco shook his head. _Always an ulterior motive that one.

* * *

_

The lounge was like a common room where all the houses sixth and seventh years could hang out. Harry, Hermione and Ron sat around a round table pouring over their defense against the dark arts project when Gabrielle, Ginny and Luna entered. After scanning the room they came over to the trio.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." they exchanged greetings.

Luna leaned over Ron's shoulder, her dirty blonde hair cascading over the parchment he was working on.

"Are you almost done?" she whispered into his ear.

He turned to face her placing a light kiss on her lips.

"Almost." he replied. She smiled and sat down next to him.

Gabrielle seated herself next to Hermione and Ginny next to Harry. The three girls noticing that the trio was working and there for to busy to talk to them they started a conversation over them.

Hermione was getting annoyed because she kept trying to get Harry and Ron's attention but they were paying attention to the girls and all she wanted to do was explain the last part of the project.

"Could you _please_ go some where else!"

They girls were silent.

"Sooorrrrrrrryyyy." Gabrielle said raising her hands defensively.

Ginny looked down at the project they were working on. At the moment it was a large sheet of parchment with smaller pieces containing writing and pictures stuck onto it.

"You know guys if you moved this piece here and this one over... here, you'd be done." she slid two pieces of parchment to different places on the larger sheet. She looked up Hermione who was still glowering.

Ron looked down at the parchment then at Hermione. "Why didn't you think of that?"

She took I did breath. "I did you weren't listening." she said through gritted teeth.

Out of the blue the three sixth years who had interrupted them broke out into laughter, breaking a very tense moment.

"Hey Gin, do you remember that song you were singing yesterday?"

"Um... giving it all away?"

"Yeah that one, sing it again it was nice."

Ginny laughed nervously and shook her head. "No I can't, I don't want to."

The group pleaded with Ginny.

"Fine but later like in the common room... late... when no one else is there."

"Oh come on Gin. What's wrong with now?"

"Um I don't have any music." she gave the first excuse that came to her head and it sucked.

Gabrielle looked around the lounge and spotted dean's guitar which never seemed to leave the lounge. She mentally noted to ask him about that later. She turned to Ginny.

"Take Dean's guitar he never uses it." she said simply.

"Hey!" dean shouted from his seat.

"Oh shush you're not offended."

"Well I am a little." dean mumbled.

By now there conversation had attracted an audience, who ignoring Deans rumblings handed over the guitar. Gabrielle took it from Seamus with a small smile and turned to Ginny.

"No excuses now." she smirked.

Ginny took a nervous breath. "Don't make me do this." she whispered.

Gabrielle leaned towards her. "Gin, you have a wonderful voice, you just have to get over this stage fright thing. Do it." Gabrielle whispered back to her, handing Ginny the Guitar.

Ginny took another deep breath taking the handle of the guitar. She hated crowds especially small ones, she would much prefer to sing in front of the whole school than a small section of it. You see big crowds all the faces merge into one and then she can always block that off but small crowds you could see each face and see the expressions of disgust if your bad... she hated small crowds.

She took another breath. Closing her eyes she positioned the guitar on her lap, keeping her eyes closed she began to play.

_Hey you living for tomorrow,_

_you sold your dream for a bucket of change,_

_hey you smoking up your sorrow,_

_just pointing fingers for someone to blame"_

The lounge door opened and some slytherins entered Draco and Blaise heading them and remarkably on entering and hearing the gryff sing they stayed... silent and listened.

_Hey you, you turn your back on your children,_

_it's left you in a big burning bed,_

_this life's like living in the gutter,_

_all this pain just makes you feel dead."_

Draco couldn't believe the voice coming out of this girl. On the outside she was petit and quiet but when she sang... it was a whole new person.

_Oh just giving it all,_

_giving it all away,_

_your just giving it all,_

_giving it all away."_

The lounge door opened again and in came Snape. He strode all the way up to Ginny, who's eyes had remained firmly shut through the beginning of the song, and rested a hand over the strings of the guitar. Startled she stopped playing and opened her eyes and immediately let go of the guitar as Snape took it.

"Ms. Weasley, why do you feel the need to disturb your fellow students with this... this noise?"

"Professor I..."

"We asked her to professor, she wasn't disturbing us." Hermione interrupted her head girl badge glinting in the torch light.

"Well, Ms. Granger the Gryffindors aren't the only people in the lounge."

"Well she wasn't disturbing us." Luna said a few other Ravenclaws nodding in agreement.

"Or us." Susan bones piped up for the Hufflepuffs.

"Well let's see what the slytherins thought of your little performance, shall we?" he smirked and Ginny's heart fell. She was done for one bad word for the slytherins. She began to curse under her breath.

"Mr. Zabini?"

Blaise's head snapped up. "Huh? Oh that singing thing yeah it was fine."

Snape raised an eyebrow knowing his relationship with the girls best friend he decided to ask the student he knew wouldn't let him down.

"Mr. Malfoy, what about you?"

Draco looked up at the teacher, then to Blaise, he let his eyes flicker to Gabrielle and slightly rest on Ginny who, to Draco's surprise was swearing quite fluently under her breath.

_She's been hanging around Gabrielle to long._ He thought looking back at the teacher.

"Truthfully sir?" he smirked but not for the same reason as the teacher. "I only just arrived I don't know what your talking about."

Snape's eyes widened "Ms. Parkinson is this true?" He snapped.

Pansy's head shot up, she looked at the professor and then at Draco. Who was giving her a hard look.

She looked back at the floor and gave a small nod.

Snap was absolutely flabbergasted. "Fine, Ms. Weasley, this seems to be your lucky day I don't know what you have over my Slytherins but I assure you it won't last long, as for this," he indicated to the guitar. "I will be taking this."

With that and a swish of his cloak he disappeared. ( He's like santa only in black and evil )

"But that was...my guitar." Dean spoke up as the door closed. "Shit." he mumbled.

"Oh I'm so sorry Dean you can have mine it's in the common room." Ginny began but Dean cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Don't bother I have three more at home." Dean took his seat and re-started his previous conversation with Seamus.

Draco, Blaise and their slytherin cronies walked over to their table. Blaise went over to Gabrielle, who got up long enough for him to sit down and sat back on his lap. Ginny turned to Draco.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Lie to Snape, I thought you loved getting me in trouble."

"I do but I realized that at this particular moment lying would help none I mean, your best friend, is my best friend's girlfriend and telling on you would get you, mad which would get her, mad which would get him mad at me and I just can't bother with all that, so save _me_ the trouble... I lied."

Ginny shook her head, "So all to help the greater good huh? Yourself."

"Exactly... you looked surprised... why?" Oh no reason here I was thinking you went and grew yourself a conscience... I was_ obviously_ wrong."

"Obviously." He turned and walked towards the black leather couches in the corner with the rest of the slytherins at his heels and after removing a few Hufflepuff sixth years, sat down.

* * *

There is actually more to this chapter but I changed that part so you'll get it Chappie three. Happy Happy!!_kisses _


	3. The Detention

1A/N: ok so I was I have again changed the scene this is the end of the last chapter just different... why am I telling you this I have the book and you don't know what I'm talking about. _sigh_ I forget that you guys haven't read the story before... anyway on to Chappie three! BTW.

**Reviewer whose name escapes me (I apologize) but really you don't need to see where the story is going quite yet or you would know.**

Disclaimer: I think the disclaimer is there to remind us of the fact we own nothing that we are just poor common folk well some more than others. Heehee.

* * *

Chapter 3.

Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table. It was lunch but she wasn't really hungry, she was lonely. Gabrielle was with Blaise doing God knows what, Luna was off with Ron and Harry and Hermione were together... everyone had someone except her. Even Malfoy had someone, not that he liked the person but the fact was he still had her.

She let her eyes wonder around the Great Hall, Hufflepuffs had Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws had Ravenclaws, Slytherins had Slytherins, every one had someone... except her. Life sucked.

She allowed her eyes to drift down the Slytherin table not really thinking about what she was doing. When her eyes fell on a certain blonde slytherin, center of attention as always surrounded be his adoring populace. Pansy lay across him head on his chest, his arm around her shoulders he was listening to Philippe Blackwood talk about... something.

He had an unconcerned look about him.

_What is he thinking? _She thought

_Why do I care?_

**Because you find him interesting.**

_NO I don't._

**Yep, you do.**

_No I don't, he's a Malfoy ok and that's all he is._

Her rant with herself was interrupted by the sound off people sitting next to her and someone talking.

"I can't stand him." Ron's voice floated into her ear, causing her to divert her attention.

"We know Ron get over it now." Gabrielle said sitting down across from Ron and next to Ginny.

"But we can rest assure in the fact that they aren't all like that."

"Yes, they are. Evil the whole lot of them."

"Hey," Blaise said as he kissed Gabrielle goodbye from walking her over.

"You know what I mean. You don't count." Ron explained, pulling a bowl of beef stew towards him.

"I better not."

"You don't ok?" Gabrielle said trying to get her kiss.

Ginny's thoughts and eyes wondered away front the conversation again. They wondered to the person she had been watching before. He was now laughing at the joke Philippe had obviously been telling.

_Maybe Ron's right... do you think he's right?_

**Who me? I don't know. I know as much as you.**

Ginny rolled her eyes. Someone was calling her name.

"Gin...Gin... Diva!"

"Huh?" Ginny looked over at Gabrielle.

"Hey welcome back,"

"Sorry I'm a little distracted."

"I noticed." Gabrielle said slyly, giving her a coy smile.

Ginny rolled her eyes again.

"Anyway more to the point, there is a party on Friday, you coming?"

"Could you be more specific_?"_

"Yes"

"..."

"Oh now, sure, eleven o'clock in the dungeons. CasualSlytherin Casual I should say. So you coming?"

"Sure why not?"

"Goodie."

"Wait," Harry interrupted. "Isn't that _after_ curfew?"

"Why yes it is." Hermione answered, looking over at Gabrielle.

"Well since you two are going to be there the Head boy and Girl can't exactly tell now can they?" Gabrielle said with a smile.

"Deal."

Gabrielle leaned further into the table calling everyone forward. "So everyone is coming?"

"Well I don't know." Ron started.

"Ron Luna already agreed for you."

"Oh then yeah."

"Ok good the password is 'Nothing compares to a Slytherin.'"

"Wonder who made that one up." Ron said sarcastically.

Gabrielle looked at him. "Ok, no more talking from you. We get you hate Draco get over it."

"I'm not so fond of you right now." Ron mumbled as Gabrielle got up.

She feigned a look of hurt placing her hand on her heart. "I'm sure I'll live." with that she walked over to the Slytherin table sliding in next to Blaise and whispering something in his ear.

Ginny looked over at Ron. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Talk about your hateful feelings towards Draco in front of Gabrielle... she is more likely to start hating you than Draco they're best friends."

Ron rolled his eyes. "That translates to she's more likely to become a traitor." he mumbled.

Ginny looked at him as did Harry and Hermione. "Tell me you don't really think that."

Ron stayed silent and looked at his plate. Ginny couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe you"

"Ron!" Hermione was awestruck.

Harry just shook his head.

"What?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "I'm going to give you some time to think about what you just said to me about my best friend. See you guys lata." she said to Harry and Hermione and with that she left.

* * *

His eyes followed her out of the room. She had been watching him, he didn't know why but he didn't mind. He had been watching her too just less openly. Philippe had been telling a joke about this Japanese muggle golfer. It hadn't been that funny but he had laughed because that what they had wanted.

He was their puppet and they didn't even know it. All his moves and comments perfectly orchestrated to suit what they thought of him. The two people who knew him best always there to catch him and make excuses should he slip up. That hadn't yet nor would he let it, but it was good to know they were there.

He smiled to himself, but quickly sent it away before anyone saw it. His face was a perfect mask of his emotions, it had been for most of his life and it hadn't been broken yet. That would never happen.

* * *

"I think I pulled a muscle in my butt."

"Gabrielle I really didn't need to know that." Ginny commented as they walked to potions from Care of Magical creatures.

"I'm offended my best friend doesn't care for my pain." Gabrielle gave sniffle as though she was crying.

Ginny laughed." I apologize."

"Apology accepted." Gabrielle smiled as they made their way down to the dungeon.

Blaise walked up behind Gabrielle and hit her playfully on the butt.

"Ow, not helping my pain." she pouted. Blaise kissed her.

"I apologize what happened?"

"She thinks she pulled a muscle in her butt." Ginny answered and Gabrielle nodded.

"Oh well later I'll just kiss it and make it better." he said to Gabrielle who smile and kissed him again wrapping her arms around his neck.

"EW, I didn't need to here that." Ginny commented. Walking a little faster to give then privacy.

Gabrielle pulled away from Blaise. "Where's Draco?"

"Right here" Draco answered from a little behind them. " and I actually agree with the weasel, we didn't need to here that."

"See?" Ginny yelled behind her.

"Fine." Gabrielle let go of Blaise. "I'll talk to later we are actually late for potions."

"Ok bye."

"Lata." she ran and caught up with Ginny. "Hey Diva, wait for the injured."

Ginny laughed and ran from Gabrielle, who ran after her. The made it to potions and luckily Snape wasn't there yet. They entered the class and took their seats. In the middle.

Ginny pulled out a spare bit of parchment and began to write something. Gabrielle pulled out her potions book and looked at Ginny.

"What you writing?"

"I don't know it just popped into my head."

"Oh well then I'll leave you to create."

"Ginny laughed and continued writing, when Snape blew into the room. He was obviously upset about something but they didn't really care what. Little professor Flitwick entered next and this confused everyone.

"Class you know Professor Flitwick, next class we will be making.."' he sighed knowing the reaction he was about to get. "The birth control charm."

The class roared (rar)

"Oh shut up, I wouldn't teach it if it wasn't required so for this class and the next professor Flitwick will be helping us because as you know this is a solid charm with a very complicated potion inside. Today you will _silently_ read the chapter in your book professor flitwick is there if anyone needs help but if I hear one unauthorized peep, the student responsible will regret it." He sat at his desk and began angrily grading papers.

Ginny pulled out her potions book and opened it to the correct page but didn't read it. Resting her parchment on the book she continued writing.

* * *

Potions was almost over and Ginny still had her head down as though she was taking notes. She was lost in the words she was writing. They just seemed to be coming to her she had a tune for the song and everything. She continued to write only to see how it would end. She didn't even notice every now and then she would let out an involuntary hum.

Snape looked up. Who the hell was humming in his class. Flitwick was across the room leaning over Luna Lovegood who was blushing frantically at her question.

_Idiotic Ravenclaws._ Snape thought still trying to locate thee... hummer. His eyes looked one the culprit.

"Miss. Weasley, stop that infernal humming. If you wish to continue do soin detention... tonight 7 o'clock." with that he continued working.

Ginny was stunned and looked at Gabrielle, wondering why she hadn't told Ginny she was humming. She realized her answer when she looked at her friend.

Her head was resting on her arm and she was fast asleep.

_That's why she didn't tell me. _Ginny thought angrily. _Great Detention with Snape. Not to self._

**Yes?**

_Kick Gabrielle when she wakes up._

**Done.

* * *

**

and here ends the third chappie. There was suppose to be a song but as you can see it wasn't needed so I cut it out. Again with the rambling you didn't need to know that.

Next Chappie:

Way more Draco

you find out who really taught Ginny to play guitar

and Ginny's detention.

Happy happy.

Love the Flutterby.


	4. The tower

1Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related topics or sub-texts. I am not making any money off of this publication nor am I benefitting in any way. BTW a got the idea for the guitar on the chain from 'Dragon's den'. The song is 'Secret' by Maroon 5.

**Little-munchkin-poo-** If you didn't review I would feel as if you didn't read the chapter either and that in it self would hurt me. Keep reading.

**Blissfulxsin-** work on your psychic powers you were almost right but my way is not _so_ obvious. Thanks for the review keep reading.

**Lanna/jon4eva-** I Apologize I was by no means insulting you...BTW I got your name this time. But the plot will come when it comes you must remember this tory has a sequel

Keep reviewing And could ppl if not sign reviews and least leave a name..thank you.

**Author recommendation**-** to understand the songs in this story and the emotions behind them. It is recommended you get Maroon 5 'Songs about Jane' and Robbie Williams 'I've been expecting you' as well as Alanis Morrisette 'Jagged little pill'**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 - The Tower.

"So Draco did you enjoy your surprise yesterday?" Gabrielle asked taking the corner with him and Blaise.

"And what would that have been?" he asked as they reached the entrance to his room. He gave the password and they all walked in.

"Ginny Singing. She doesn't do that a lot." she walked over to his bed and threw herself down. While Blaise sat on the couch by the fire.

"Oh really and I would want to hear the weasel sing why?" Draco made his way across the room to his closet.

"Drop the act, Draco. We both know you like her just admit so I can do my job as prying best friend to the both of you and hook you up."

"Look Gabrielle you're my best friend and I mean this with all the love and respect in the world but, butt out I don't like the weasel and even if I did it wouldn't matter because I'm betrothed, don't you see that nothing can come of us."

"Oh boo hoo, get over it just because you are getting married in a year doesn't mean you have to forsake happiness, and besides if things work out betrothals can always be called off."

"And you expect Pansy to call off our espousal because _I_ found some one new."

"That's just one more bump in the road I'll flatten out, but you see to get to that bump... you have to get in the car." She sat up and looked at Draco.

He wasn't buying it.

"Look Dray, I wouldn't be so insistent if I didn't think you had a chance, ok? Ginny is nice and sweet and you have so much in common."

"She's nice and sweet and you think we have something in common?" Draco chuckled.

"Ha ha very funny, but you do. Um... you both love music, you both play guitar, neither of you like mushrooms..."

Draco shivered slightly.

"...both of you have this thing about me knocking... I still don't get that."

"You need to learn to do it." Draco muttered shuffling through his closet looking for some thing.

"And you both have very good taste when it comes to best friends... me. And that alone should be enough for you."

Draco turned to Blaise. "Isn't she modest?" he said sarcastically.

Blaise laughed and carried one watching the argument.

"I mean and you taught her guitar... kind of."

"What?"

"Well you taught me and technically speaking I taught her but in a way. You taught her."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Fine, don't listen pass up the chance to be with one of the best girls in Hogwarts, second only to me of course, but that's fine." Gabrielle threw herself back against the emerald pillows on Draco's bed, her jet black mane, splayed across the sheets.

Draco stood from his searching and looked at her. "When she's quite like that I what beauty your always trying to convince me she has." he said to Blaise.

Who simply shook his head, as a pillow came flying from the bed aimed for Draco's head. (That rhymes)

"Not funny." Gabrielle said. "Draco I'm serious you really like her and if she got to know you the real you, she would like you too. I mean she already thinks your cute and that's half the work right there."

Draco sighed. "I'll think about."

"Thank you that is all I ask."

Draco looked around. "Now were the fuck did I put it?"

"Put what?" Blaise asked.

"My guitar."

"Is it still around your neck?" Gabrielle asked as though Draco was ignorant.

"Yes I check around my..." Draco pulled the thing gold chain from around his neck and the small charm in the shape of a guitar fell forward.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "For a self proclaimed genius, you are _so _stupid."

Draco threw her a dirty look. "What ever I'm going you two remember to lock my door properly when you leave and I'm changing password when I leave it's gonna be, Dragonhide ok?"

Blaise nodded and Gabrielle just sighed. Draco shook his head.

* * *

Ginny made her way down to the dungeons. Great detention with Snape this was going to be great. She approached the sable door and took a breath. She knocked.

"Come in." Snape's voice came out short from behind the ebony coloured iron load. Taking one more breath Ginny entered.

The dungeon was darker than usual, fewer torches were lit. She walked down the center aisle up to Snape's desk. She stopped short of the mahogany masterpiece and waited for her professor to acknowledge her presence.

He looked up silently from his marking.

"Ms. Weasley, you will be cleaning for the duration of your detention. First you shall clean those selves over there and then reorganize everything on then in alphabetical order. Then when your done with that move on to the shelf below it but organize those in chronological order, and you will alternate until you have cleaned and ordered the whole cupboard." he gave her a sinister smile. "Good luck." he said mockingly, looking back down at his papers.

Ginny turned and looked at the cupboard he had indicated to earlier and her jaw dropped. It was at least twice her size.

"That's going to take a week to clean."

"And you only have a night... work fast. Oh and no magic."

Ginny let out a frustrated breath. "Figures." she muttered.

_Note to self 2._

**Yes?**

_Add Snape to the 'People I need to kick' list._

**Done.**

_Thank you._

Ginny walked over to the cupboard and pulled off her school robes.

"This is gonna be along night."

* * *

Draco made his way to the Astronomy tower unnoticed. He simply gaze anyone who dared to question him detention. (BTW did you know prefects can give detention Ron was just confused in the fifth book, that is straight from an interview with J. K. Rowling herself.)

He closed the door to the Astronomy tower and made his way over to the balcony railing. Draco seated himself comfortably on the thick stone railing. His legs cast over the edge in the cool autumn breeze.

He raised his hands withdrawing the golden chain from his neck. He slid the small musical charm off carefully and re attached the chain to himself.

He pulled out his wand. "Engorgio." he muttered.

The instrument grew in his palm. When it was done he held it with both his hands and positioned it in his lap carefully. He looked around once more to make sure he was alone, before he began to play.

_Watch the sunrise,_

_Say your goodbyes,_

_off you go,_

_Some conversation,_

_No contemplation,_

_Hit the road._

_Car overheats  
Jump out of my seat  
On the side of the highway baby  
Our road is long  
Your hold is strong  
Please don't ever let go Oh No _

Chorus:  
I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it  
Oh No they can't

I'm driving fast now  
Don't think I know how to go slow  
Where you at now  
I feel around  
There you are

Cool these engines  
Calm these jets  
I ask you how hot can it get  
And as you wipe of beads of sweat  
Slowly you say "I'm not there yet!"

Chorus

_I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
oh can they keep it  
Oh No they can't_

_musical break_

_I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
oh can they keep it  
Oh No they can't_

He placed his hands over the strings stopping the sound when he was finished. He sighed.

There was a rustle of wings beside him as a Large white Eagle owl landed next to him.

_What does father want now? _He thought angrily.

He took the letter from the birds beak and quickly unfolded it. After he read it through once his jaw dropped. He scanned the letter another three times so that he was sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. He had to find Snape, this couldn't happen. Not now not ever.

* * *

Shelf number 3.5.

Ginny took down the last of the putrid jars off of her third shelf. Placing on a near by desk with the rest of them she began to wipe the back of the shelf. Behind her she heard a knock on the dungeon door.

Snape looked up as the door swung and a throughly frustrated Draco Malfoy stormed in. Ginny saw something sparkle around his neck.

He stormed all the way up to Snape's deskBefore he noticed Snape wasn't alone. He turned to face Ginny.

"What is she doing here?" He asked shortly.

"She has Detention." Snape answered simply. "How my I help you Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco debated in his head weather this was urgent enough to discuss with her in the room. He decided it couldn't wait. He pulled a chair around Snape's desk and seated it next to Severus.

Snape stopped marking at this action, this was obviously important. Draco leaned in.

"I just got a letter from my father." He told Snape.

"What did it say?"

"Like you don't know, I thought you were gonna help me outta this." Draco discarded the letter in Snape's lap.

The professor scanned the letters contents and swore.

"I thought he was gonna put it off and give us more time." he muttered.

Draco watched as the teacher raised his hand to his mouth and began to bite it. An uncommon habit he had that very few knew about. He looked up at Draco.

"Will you wait here while I show this to Dumbledore?"

Draco nodded and Snape began to sweep out of the class room.

"Weasley," he said suddenly, frightening Ginny who almost fell. "You will remain here until I return or until..." he checked the clock on the wall. "Midnight, which ever comes first." With that he left the room.

* * *

_Ok I was really suppose to continue the detention in this chappie but I am too damn lazy and too damn tired. So I won't. (Smiles evilly) BYE!!!_


	5. Getting Ready

1A/N: It's Christmas and my chair has been stolen so I'm on my knees in my room typing. Oh well.

**Thank you reviewers I don't have a lot of time online so you know yourselves.**

**HEY NIX!!!!!**

**Um..Reviewers whose name escapes me..when I said her brother held open the door and she said thanks Harry I ment that she no considers Harry as a brother. Ok?**

**Um, I apologize for these chapters as my beta readers internet isn't working.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 5.

Draco sat at Snape's desk. Disinterested in the things strewed across the desk. He heard the youngest Weasley shuffling about around the back but keep his eyes down, not wanting to tempt himself.

He let his hand drift over the piles of papers when a name caught him,

_Potter. Hh hmm let's see how he did. _He thought to himself. Draco lifted the paper and shuffled through it. He held back a bark of laughter that threatened to fall from his lips.

Ginny heard the chuckle and looked up. _Was he laughing?_ Ginny shook herself.

"You're not supposed to be reading those?" She commented.

"And you weren't supposed to do . . . whatever you did to get detention . . . but you did so, I guess we're even." He said without looking up.

Ginny shook her head and continued to wipe of the shelf. "Oh this is Impossible." She said exasperated. She turned to begin replacing the jars being very careful not to spill she had already spilt a jar of some weird green potion on herself, but luckily Snape had cleaned it and reversed the effects before the strange tingling she had felt had done anything. She rocked slightly on the stool she had been standing on. Trying to catch her balance.

Her foot slipped and she began to fall. _Great this is the way I wanted to end my life_ she thought grudge fully, waiting for the impact on the cold dungeon floor but it never came.

She opened her eyes slowly. She was looking into cool grey eyes. She let out a breath and then took another deep one.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Draco nodded. She was so light in his hands, he barely noticed that he was still holding her, but she did.

"... um . . . you can put me down now." She commented.

Realizing that he was indeed still holding her Draco let her down. She gave him a small smile. She finally saw what Gabrielle kept on talking about.

"So . . . you have to clean _all_ of this with no magic?" he asked.

She nodded. He sighed looking from her, to the cupboard and back. He decided that he was going to break his own rule and do something for her. Only because she looked so tired.

He raised his wand and flicked it in the direction of the cupboard. Everything straightened itself. Jars stopped oozing, dust bunnies disappeared. It sparkled.

Ginny blinked. She looked from the cupboard to Draco. He was now busying himself with dusting imaginary lint off his robes.

"Why did you do that?"

He shrugged. "I was bored. It was there." He said simply.

She smiled slightly. "Ok." She looked at her watch 11:30, well she was stuck until midnight. She shrugged and moved away from Draco. Without another word he turned and went back to Snape's desk and continued reading Harry's essay.

Ginny took a seat at the back at the back of the class. She pulled out the same piece of parchment that had gotten her this detention and began writing again.

About ten minutes went by in silence, Draco managed to keep his head down. Ginny wasn't as lucky, she found her eyes drifting over to him every now and then when her brain met a block on the lyrics, she was writing.

Looking at him seemed to clear her mind. She didn't know why . . . she shook herself and went back to writing. Her mind finally oblivious to what was going on around her.

Draco sat at Snape's desk reading the test Snape had just been grading and silently laughing at the persons answers. _Weasley._ He thought picking up Snape's discarded quill and scrawling the word 'Idiot' across the page.

He found his eyes wondering over to the littlest Weasley. She wasn't an idiot, she had her head down and was eagerly scribbling her thoughts, every now and ten she would stare into space and hum and then scribble something else.

"What are you doing?" he let the words fall from his mouth, in his best uninterested voice.

Ginny was surprised by his voice. She had completely spaced and forgotten he was there. Her head snapped up.

"I'm writing." was all she said before looking back down.

"I can see that, _what _are you writing?"

Ginny looked back up. "Why do you care?"

"I don't, it's called making conversation."

"Well, don't if you really don't care I'd rather write than explain myself." She looked back down at her parchment.

Draco got up and walked over to her, he sat down on the desk in front of hers.

"You hate me, I can feel it, why?" he asked.

She looked up at him with a confused expression, what had gotten into him. "Why do I hate you?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Because from my point of view. You are a self-centered, egotistical, shallow son of a bitch." She couldn't bother to argue, so she figured answer him and she could get back to writing.

"Ok 1) I am not shallow ok? 2) you forgot rich proves point three which is that you barely know me so how are you fit to make such a judgement of a person who only a few minutes ago saved your neck, literally."

She looked up into his eyes. Why did he care what she thought of him? She mentally shrugged.

"Fine you saved me and I thank you but you have done nothing to prove to me that you are none of the things that I just called you."

Draco looked at her and without warning pulled the parchment she had been writing on from under her arms as she had been resting on it. He began reading it.

"See this is what I'm talking about, you don't care about anybody else's privacy, that is mine and I want it back." She was standing now and accented the end of her of her statement with a stomp of her foot.

Draco looked up. "It's good but some the phrases are armature to say the least."

Ginny's eyes widen at his critique. "What are you on about? It's almost perfect."

"I agree, almost."

"And just what is wrong with it?" her hand fell onto her hips.

"Well you need to change the second line of the third verse to 'we will rise together' it would flow much better than we will be together and then change you third verse to your chorus." he handed her back the parchment.

Ginny looked at him and took the paper. She looked down at it, _fuck he's right._ She thought before looking back at him. His trade mark smirk had found it's way across his lips.

As she opened her mouth to reply, the dungeon door swung open and Snape strode in. At first he blinked at his two students, who were in fact talking and not ripping each others throats out. And when he had snapped out of it, he spoke.

"Weasley, what are you still doing here it's," he checked the time. "12:30."

Ginny looked at the professor. "Shit." she picked up her stuff and ran out of the room.

As the door closed Snape smirked at Draco, who's eyes were on the door. Draco looked at his teacher.

"What?"

Snape just smirked. "Oh nothing at all." He said sarcastically.

* * *

"Gin!" Gabrielle ran over to her friend, mainly to get away from Seamus who wouldn't leave her alone.

"Gin, how was your Detention was it just awful do have to talk to Sev- Snape."

Ginny was shaken out of her small trance. "Huh? Oh no it was fine, actually I have top tell you something about Dra-"

"Gabrielle there you are!." Seamus exclaimed.

"Fuck." Gabrielle said. "Gin I will be right with you but I have to run, bye." with that she headed for the portrait hole.

**Probably gone to Blaise's room.**

_Yeah, I'll tell her later... I think._

Ginny turned and started for the Girl's dorm.

"Gin, where did Gabrielle go?" Seamus asked.

"Seamus drop it ok, you'll never get her... she's engaged for pity sake and if Blaise ever found out that you were trying to get with her. You would be forced to suck the rest of your meals through a straw. Good night." she ended sweetly and went up to bed.

_So Malfoy knew music. Why hadn't Gabrielle told her?_ She pulled off her robes and began unbuttoning her shirt.

_I wonder what else he likes?_ She pulled on her over sized 'Mutant Slugs' T shirt. And fell into bed.

She would contemplate the enigma, that was Draco at a later date, but now she needed sleep. Her eyes closed.

* * *

H hmm... oh yeah it's Friday!

"So your still coming to the party tonight right?" Gabrielle asked Ginny as they walked to potions.

"I guess so."

"What do you mean... you guess so?"

"Well, what's the point you know? I mean I go to as many of these things as anybody, hell thanks to you I go more and I have gotten nothing from any of it... why bother?" she finished quietly, opening the door to the charms class but Gabrielle slammed it shut again.

Looking intently at Ginny she spoke. "Do you... want to get something out of this?"

Ginny looked up at her friend. "... well... yeah, kinda."

Gabrielle's face broke into a smile. "Well all you had to do was ask sweetie," she went into a mock bow. "Your wish is my command."

Ginny laughed and they walked into charms.

* * *

-Getting ready.

Draco turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist, before leaving his private bathroom.(Do I really need to think of a reason he has his own room... isn't him being draco enough)

Pansy lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was waiting for him to get ready for the party. She looked at him when he entered.

"What's the matter Draco?" She purred, sliding off of the bed and walking over to him swaying her hips.

"Nothing he replied walking over to his wardrobe and beginning o choose clothes.

Pansy was wearing a tan halter top and a short black mini skirt as well as a pair of black knee high boots. She ran her hands over Draco's defined shoulders.

"Stop it."

Her hands dropped. "Why?"

He sighed. "Just don't ok."

"Fine." she stalked towards the door. "I'll see you at the party. . . I guess." she turned to leave.

"Pansy stop."

She turned to face him. Draco walked up and slipped a hand around to the back of her neck. Kissing her roughly. She was use to it though. She loved him but it was a one sided battle and she was losing. He broke their kiss and turned to get dressed but she grabbed him back.

"I want you." she said through gritted teeth.

He lowered his head to hers giving her another kiss.

"You've had me and you will have me... forever."

"I don't want your body Draco." he raised an eyebrow. "Well I do but that's not what I'm talking about. I want your heart."

Draco removed her hand from around his waist.

"Sorry Pans, you're marrying a Malfoy. We don't have hearts." he turned to get dressed.

Pansy watched him as he pulled out a shirt. "I'll see you down there then."

He nodded without looking at her and then she was gone.

* * *

_I felt to end it. Bite me. _


	6. The Party

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! i don't think anything you don't recognize is mine.

* * *

Chapter 6.

Gabrielle lay back on the emerald sheets of Blaise's bed in aggravation. She was almost sure he had been in the shower for at least two hours.

"Hurry up, you take longer in the shower than I do and I still need to get Ginny,_ all the way up_ in the gryffindor tower."

Blaise opened the door to his bathroom and exited.

"You are aware that your not even ready?"

"Even more reason for you too hurry." She said propping herself up on her elbows. She watched Blaise lean against the frame of te bathroom door. The water dripping off his naked torso making paths of moisture down to his towel.

"I'm coming." he said leaning up to make his way over to his wardrobe.

"Wait! Come here first."

Blaise turned around a smirk flitting across his lips. He walked over to Gabrielle, holding his white terry cloth towel in place. Gabrielle sat up fully, shifting over to her knees and moving over to the edge of the bed.

Blaise stood by the bed as Gabrielle made her way over to him. Her arm slid around his neck.

"And how may I help you?" Blaise asked hands slipping around her waist.

"Kiss me."

Blaise smiled before gratefully obliging. Taking her lips with his, his simple touch had her moaning. She lay back against his sheets taking him with her. Her hands ran down his wet back tugging lightly at the towel before it came away.

"Wait don't you need to meet Ginny."

Gabrielle smiled evilly. "Ginny who?"

Blaise kissed her again.

* * *

Hermione sat on Ginny's trunk lacing up her boots when Gabrielle ran in. The ends of her hair wet and she was panting.

"Hey" she said cheerfully.

"Where have you _been_ I can't get Gin out of the bathroom?"

"Oh shit." Gabrielle crossed the room to the door of the bathroom she and Ginny shared. She knocked.

"Gin?"

No response.

"Ginny?"

Still nothing. She opened the door and entered the bathroom to find Ginny in front of her Vanity. Glamor charms spread out in front of her.

"Gin what's wrong?" Gabrielle went over and stooped next to her friend.

"I'm not going."

"WHAT! Why not?"

"I'm just... no... I mean it's gonna be like every other time."

"What? No Gin it won't I..."

She turned to face her best friend. "Gabby why were you late?"

Gabrielle opened her mouth and closed it again.

"You were with Blaise. It always happens. We'll go there together and then you go off with Blaise, Mione with Harry and Luna with Ron and I'm left by myself."

Gabrielle looked at the ground. She was ashamed. "Sorry Gin, I didn't realize."

They stayed silent for a while.

"Gin, it won't happen this time."

"Yeah right."

"No it won't I'm saying with you and besides how am I going to make sure you get something out of this night if I'm across the room with the Slytherins."

Ginny laughed. "No gabs it's ok you don't have to-"

"You're right I don't have to do a damn thing but I will because you are my Bff and I love you. Ok?"

Ginny smiled and sighed. "Fine."

"Good, no get out I have to take a shower." Ginny laughed harder as she got up.

"Looks like you already did."

Gabrielle smirked. "Tell you about it later. Now go."

* * *

_**I'm mean I know.**_


	7. The Club

1Disclaimer: Must I? Nixen owns Demon wine. The song is Jimmy Eat World 'Sweetness.'and the other one is Incubus 'Wish you were here'

**If you are wondering how come you got these three chappies at once it's because my internet stopped working and I'm giving you these before it stops again.**

**NB: **_Draco, _**Blaise,** **_Both._** You'll understand when you get there.

* * *

Chapter 7

Draco and Blaise entered the spare dungeon room, The party was already in full swing as they had intended it to be when they arrived. Blaise was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a navy blue T shirt. His hair was damp but that was how he wore it. Draco was in Black... full black. Black T shirt, black jeans he hadn't gelled his hair back only run his fingers through it and put on a Black baseball cap. He had made sure to pull it down over his eyes.

Both mutely scanned the dance floor and the bar.

"They're not here yet mate" Blaise said to Draco over the music.

"I don't know what you're talking about.'

Blaise sighed. "Why don't you just let Gabrielle talk to her?"

"I don't know to _whom_ you are referring."

"Gin-"

"Shut it" Draco walked away from him towards the other Slytherins. Blaise stood there shaking his head then followed suit.

* * *

The Gryffindors entered the dungeon and as Ginny had predicted harry and Hermione as well as Ron and Luna broke away from the group. Half heading towards the bar the other half the dance floor. Ginny knew it was just a matter of time before Gabrielle forgot what she had said and left to find Blaise and she would be alone.

"I know that look."

"Huh?"

"Gin I'm not going nay-" at that moment Blaise had come over and had lifted Gabrielle into the Air.

Ginny shook her head. _Here we go again_ she turned around and walked away.

"Blaise put me down, I promised Ginny I would stay with her."

Blaise looked around. "Where is Ginny?"

"Shit, I promised, put me down."

He did so.

"I will see you later, I need to make sure two of my friends get something out of this night."

"Two?"

She simply smiled. "Bye Blaise. I'm off to find Miss. Ginevra."

"Ok see you later."

She walked away from him swinging her hips in her purple pixie skirt, white tube top and Purple suede Knee high boots. She spotted Ginny leaning against the bar, Demon wine in hand. Gabrielle walked over to her and took the drink.

"Thank you I'm parched."

"Hey-"

"Getting piss drunk is not the way to have fun."

"Shows how much you know, it was working."

"Look I promised that you'd get something out of this night and you will later there's I'm going somewhere with Blaise,"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Let me finish, you're coming."

"No thank you three's a crowd remember."

"Well it's a good thing there will be four of us then." Gabrielle smirked

"What? Who?"

"Tell me you're coming."

"Of course I'm coming how can I say no too that."

"Vundabaa, that's great." Gabrielle linked arms with Ginny. "No we dance." and with that Gabrielle dragged a reluctant Ginny on to the dance floor.

* * *

The night slowed and everyone had found someone to occupy their time with Ginny ended up spending her time with the Slytherins, who (with Gabrielle's supervision) were actually kinda cool.

Ginny was lying on a bean bag chair talking to Philippe about nothing in particular when Gabrielle came over and tapped her shoulder. Ginny looked up.

"Come on." Gabrielle nodded towards the door.

"Ok." Ginny excused herself and followed Gabrielle to the door.

They exited the dungeon into the silent halls of Hogwarts. Ginny followed Gabrielle down corridor after corridor just as they were about to turn another one Gabrielle stopped and turned to Gin.

"Oh and Gin, don't tell anybody, anything you see, hear or find out. Ok?"

"Sure."

"Good." They turned the last corner and found themselves at a hall lined with portraits. Gabrielle walked down them to the second to last one and gave a password in a language Ginny didn't understand.

They entered the room and Ginny looked around. It was a normal bedroom. The sheets and curtains and carpets were all green but it was just a room.

"This is Blaise's room. I need to get something." Gabrielle pulled what looked like a balled up net out of one of the drawers. Unrolling it she pulled it over her head. It turned out to be a fish net top that she just pulled on over her white tube top. She quickly pulled her hair into one and with a wave of her wand there were blue streaks in her black hair.

"Ok. Let's go."

"Where's Blaise?"

"He's already there." Gabrielle said picking up her purse and moving back over to the door. "Come on let's go."

They left.

* * *

Ginny realized they were leaving school but she still had no idea where they were going. Gabrielle had Taken her down to Hogsmeade and they had flooed into muggle London. Gabrielle had then taken Ginny's hand and led her down these old dirty alleys and now they were outside and old warehouse type building.

There were lots of people lined up outside the building waiting to get in. Gabrielle didn't even look at the line. She only pulled Ginny to the front with her and they ducked under the velvet ropes.

"Hey Vin," Gabrielle called to the burly bouncer at the entrance.

He looked up from his list and smiled. "Hey Gabrielle."

To Ginny's surprise, Gabrielle walked up and gave him a hug. "This is Gin." she said breaking away. "Can we go in?"

Vin looked Ginny over, she was in a Black tube top, a Black skirt and a pair of black boots. Vin looked back a t Gabrielle. "I don't know-" he began.

Gabrielle pouted sticking out her bottom lip. Vin smiled. "Sure get in they're on next."

"Great." Gabrielle grabbed Gin again and they made their way in side the club.

It began with a long hall that snaked around, then finally opened into a large rom with a huge dance floor in the center. Ginny's jaw dropped at the sight of the room. She was in muggle club for one with her entirely pure blood friend and two it was absolutely amazing.

There were balconies that over looked the stage and the bar took up a entire wall of the club. Every one in there had on either black, dark purple or dark blue. Which was why Gabrielle had put on another top over hers.

Ginny realized that in her Day Dreaming Gabrielle had crossed the room over to an elevated booth and was standing on the third step waiting on Ginny.

Ginny quickly made her way over to her friend and gave her an apologetic smile. Gabrielle laughed and shook her head turning to another bouncer. This one looked down at Gabrielle and without a word, pulled back the black velvet rope and let her and Ginny slide into the booth.

"Gabrielle what is going on this is a-" she quieted down and leaned closer to her friend. "This is a muggle club."

Gabrielle nodded. "I know but you had to see this band and they only preform at muggle clubs so..." Gabrielle shrugged. And looked back at the stage.

Ginny sighed and looked at the stage as well. Indeed there was a band setting up on stage. The whole crowd seemed to be watching then out of the corners of their eyes. Ginny finally noticed that there was indeed no music playing the only sound was other peoples conversations as they waited for this one band.

The stage was cast in shadow, so Ginny couldn't see the individual faces of the performers but there was something oddly familiar about the two guys hooking up their guitars to amplifiers.

Ginny watched as they both stepped closer to the front mics, the people who had been watching them hushed. The one closer to the audience swallowed and opened his mouth to start. Ginny could see Gabrielle smile out of the corner of her eyes. There was silence. No music, no sound, nothing. The lead singer began.

_Are you listening?_

_**Whoa oh oh.**_

The lights came on, the music came in and Ginny's jaw dropped. She looked at Gabrielle who was smiling her head off and boucing to the music.

_Sing it back_

_**oh oh oh oh oh.**_

_String from your tether unwinds_.

**(String from your tether unwinds)**

_oh _**(oh)**

_Up and outward to bind._

**(Up and outward to bind)**

_oh _**(oh)**

**_I was spinning free _**

_**with a little sweet and simple numbing me.**_

Ginny was awestruck. She turned to Gabrielle.

"That's Draco?" Gabrielle nodded.

"And Blaise?" Gabrielle nodded again.

"But..."

"Ssshh Diva, just listen."

**Are you listening?**

**  
Sing it back.**

**So tell me what do I need**

_(so tell me what do I need)_

**oh**_(Oh)_

**when words lose their meaning.**

_(When words lose their meaning)_

**oh**_(Oh)_

**_I was spinning free,_**

_**with a little sweet and simple numbing me.**_

So that' how he knew so much about writing songs, Ginny thought. She looked at the audience. They were all dancing and jumping. Most of them even knew the words. Ginny was amazed.

**_Yeah, stumble until you crawl_**

.  
**_Sinking into sweet uncertainty_**.

_Are you listening?_

**If you're listening.**

_Sing it back. _

**I'm still running away**.

_(I'm still running away)_

_I won't play your hide and seek game_

**I won't play your hide and seek game.)**

.  
**_I was spinning free _**

_**with a little sweet and simple numbing me.  
What a dizzy dance.  
This sweetness will not be concerned with me.  
No the sweetness will not be concerned with me,**_

_**No your sweetness will not be concerned with me.**_

The audience cheered, Gabrielle was screaming at the top of her lungs and Ginny still couldn't believe her eyes.

"Not bad are they?" Gabrielle asked sitting down smirkingly and calling over a waitress.

"Wow." was all Ginny managed. "I mean are you sure that's Malfoy."

"No let me go check." Gabrielle said sarcastically before ordering two drinks from the waitress.

Ginny laughed. "Sorry, it's just..."

"Look Gin I told you there was a lot you didn't know about Draco and This is one of them." Gabrielle looked up at the stage. Blaise was readjusting his guitar strap but Draco was looking straight at her. She smiled.

He raised a questioning eyebrow at Ginny but Gabrielle just smiled a plan Draco would surely kill her for forming in her head.

"Hey you wanna know something else about Draco?" her eyes hadn't left the Slytherins he was obviously reading her lips because he began to shake his head at her.

"What?" Ginny asked oblivious to their little conversation.

Gabrielle opened her mouth to answer but at that time. Draco struck the first chord of their next song and the girls fell silent again. Draco smirked at Gabrielle as she was not allowed to finish her sentence but his satisfaction was short lived as Gabrielle actually heard the song they were playing. She laughed evilly to herself.

**I dig my toes into the sand  
The ocean looks like a thousand diamonds strewn across a blue blanket  
I lean against the windPretend that I am weightless  
And in this moment I am happy...happy  
**  
**_I wish you were here (x4)  
_**  
_I lay my head on to the sand  
The sky resembles a backlit canopy with holes punched in it_

_I'm counting UFO's_

_I signal them with my lighter  
And in this moment I am happy...happy  
_  
**_I wish you were here(x4)  
_**  
**The world's a roller coaster and I am not strapped in  
Maybe I should hold with care but my hands are busy in the air.**

_I wish you were here,_

_I wish you were._

_**I wish you were here(x4)**_

They clapped and Ginny sipped on her drink. She was getting wuse to the idea of Draco singing. She had already known about Blaise but seeing it was still a shock.

Gabrielle pulled her eyes away from the stage and turned to Ginny. It was now or never.

"It was about you."

"What?"

"That song, it was about you_."_

Ginny shook her head. "Gabrielle what are you on about?"

"The song they just sang was written for you." she said slowly as though Ginny was stupid. "Draco wrote like last summer when we spent the summer at the beach in the south of France. He likes you Gin. He really does."

Gabrielle slid out the other side of the booth and walked over to the stage. The DJ had announced that the band would be taking a break and had begun to play music.

Ginny sat thinking about what Gabrielle had just said.

* * *

Blaise and Draco lay their guitars in the cases and began down the stairs from the stage. They were swarmed by girls who were in the audience asking all sorts of questions.

They tried to get through them but to no avail.

"Ladies, stop we have to go. I need to go and see my fiancé." Blaise said trying to get through the throng but it was no go. Just then someone whistled loudly causing them to quite down.

"Hey," a voice came from the back. "They're taken go!" The girls gave Gabrielle dirty looks and began to disperse. One of them turned and looked at Gabrielle.

"Wait _you_ have _both_ of them." she said flicking her long bleach blonde hair behind her.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Why yes I do"

Gabrielle smiled. "To bad." he stepped past the girl towards Draco and Blaise. Who each gave her a kiss and they walked off.

"Gabrielle," Draco started. "I'm going to ignore that fact that you even brought her, but what did you tell her?" Draco stopped Gabrielle from walking any further.

"The truth." Gabrielle said looking Draco straight in the eye.

"What?"

"I told her the truth Draco and it was for your own good. Look at her, she's still here, she's not disgusted, or running away. So she obviously sees something in you. Why don't you prove her right?"

"Because I can't."

"Yes you can Draco, so her the draco I know."

"And who would that be?" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not the Selfish jerk Draco Malfoy from school but Draco Malfoy, friend, Draco Malfoy, who I've been friend with since I was two, the Draco Malfoy that would cheer me up by dressing like a-"

"Ok I get it." he sighed. "Let's go sit down."

Gabrielle smiled and She and Blaise followed Draco over to their booth.

* * *

_**here ends another chappie.**_


	8. The Shovel

1**Purplemoonflower**- Hey, um improve spelling?...use spell check on the computer but if your talking general spelling improvement . . . well read more and use the dictionary a lot. That helps . . . don't tell my mother she was right. LOL any way thanks for the review I would love to read Ur story just tell me the name and I'll get right on it. Thanks for reviewing! Also send your story to a friend before updating they can read it through and correct anything you didn't see. _smiles_ ok?

**Guad Felton- **No The Kiss of the Mandrake doesn't have a sequel and I don't think it will.

**Stormy Nights-** I found your name! Yes so when I said her brother opened the door and she said thanks Harry I was implying she now thinks of Harry as a brother, ok?

**Lanna/Jon4EVA -** I held nothing against you, you were simply mis informed. So lat's get on with the story _grin_.

**KcluvsMl-** Heehee the world my never know what Draco use to dress like. I'll think about it.

**bigreader-** Heehee _smiles evilly_ yes I am evil aren't I?

**blissfulxsin-** Someone who shares my vision. I can see them on stage too._ Goes into fantasy land_ thanks for reviewing.

**little-munchkin-poo-** Wow I love your reviews they are so animated! Anyway for your lively reviews I have decided you and your pansy shovel get a cameo in this Chappie!!!

Thank you to anyone else who reviewed.

**Nix I'm sorry your review didn't get through, song and all... and So I dedicate this Chappie and the next!To Nix my best Friend who always supported me. Love you Nix.**

Disclaimer: Go away.

* * *

Chapter 8. 

Ginny and Gabrielle walked to Herbology. Talking about nothing in particular. As they stood outside greenhouse three waiting for the Slytherins and professor Sprout Ginny began to remember what happen last week in that club.

_Draco walked over to Ginny, Gabrielle and Blaise in tow. He let Gabrielle slid in before him then he slid in on the opposite side while Blaise Sat with Gabrielle. They ordered drinks and Gabrielle, being the link between all the people at the table, began the conversation._

"_Great show guys," she started. Draco opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. " Yes Draco I saw the faulty string change in the second verse and I also saw your drummer lose his beat... twice but I'm not a critic so I didn't want to point it out_."

_Draco closed his mouth. She smiled._

"_So Ginny," Blaise said. "What did you think?"_

_AT this Draco looked away not really wanting to hear but needing to at the same time._

"_Oh I thought it was great." she said simply. Then she got an idea.. "Who wrote it?"_

_Gabrielle smiled she loved her friend's evil mind. Draco was about to say something when Blaise answered._

"_Draco wrote it."_

_Draco looked away again._

"_Really?" Ginny acted as if she was surprised. "That explains how he knew so much about this song I was writing." She looked at him. He just nodded, glaring at Blaise. Who acted as if he was innocent._

"_Why did you write it?" Ginny asked._

_The question caught Draco off guard._

"_Yes Draco why did you write it?" Gabrielle said leaning forward._

_He shrugged. " It was there."_

_Gabrielle glared. Ginny just shook her head she had expected that but she went on._

"_Really? It's great that you can just write with no thought towards it what so ever. I can't do that I need to be... inspired." She took a sip of her drink. Draco finally looked back at the table and then her. She just smiled. He didn't say anything all he did was take a sip of his drink and look at her._

_Gabrielle watched her friends, Ginny was doing something, she wasn't sure what it was, but she was sure she could help._

"_Blaise, come and dance with me." she said. Blaise looked at her and she raised her eyebrows pointedly._

"_Sure." They got up and made there way on to the Dance floor._

_Ginny watched then go and then turned back to Draco. "Why are you still looking at me?"_

_He shrugged but didn't look away._

_Ginny smiled. "Hey I was wondering something."_

"_What?" he took another sip._

"_I was wondering if you could help me with that song I was working on it's still not quite fitting." Ginny looked down at the table rolling her bottle in her hands._

_Draco thought about it. He had said he was going to I've this thing with Ginny a try and Gabrielle would hold him to it someway some how and this way it was done on his terms... sort of._

"_Why not?" he said taking another sip._

"_Really?" Ginny was taken off guard she was expecting him to say no and Gabrielle would have to Convince him._

"_Yes, really. You might be a weasley but unlike your brother. You seem to be sane and Gabrielle is always telling me your alright so I figure I should find out for myself." he looked away from her and towards the stage._

_Ginny nodded._

"_I have to go though our breaks over." he said as the drummer signaled to him. _

_Ginny looked up as he rose from his seat. He looked down at her. "I'll give Gabrielle a time we can get together." Ginny smiled and nodded, and amazingly Draco smiled back before leaving._

_Gabrielle came over and sat opposite Ginny. "So what did you talk about?" she smiled._

"_Nothing, nothing at all." Ginny sipped her drink._

Ginny found herself smiling at the memory when Gabrielle nudged her in the side and nodded towards the approaching Slytherins. They weren't just sixth years but there was a few seventh years among them non other than Pansy Parkinson.

They walked up to the Green houses the Sixth years lining up while Pansy walked up to the Door, she pulled out an odd looking key and unlocked the door.

"Everyone in." was all she said. Ginny and Gabrielle filed after everyone else. They went straight to their usual planter where two of Gabrielle's friends in slytherin, who they were partnered with in Herbology were waiting.

"Tarra, what's going on?" Gabrielle asked putting down her books.

She shrugged. "All I know is Professor Sprout is sick and obviously temporarily insane because she left Pansy in charge of us." The slytherin girl replied leaning over the planter.

"Today," Pansy began. "You'll just be reviewing whatever you did last class and do it quietly because I don't want her you." She turned and walked back over to her Seventh year friends and began a conversation.

They pulled out their books and opened them, beginning their own conversations over the planters.

Tarra leand over towards Gabrielle and whispered. "Remember that plan I had wen we were like twelve."

"Hit pansy in the head with a shovel?"

"Yeah that one, this is the perfect chance."

Gabrielle laughed. "You have a point."

Suddenly a shadow was cast over their conversation. They looked up at Pansy.

"May we help you?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes you may, why is Draco going to _your _house for Christmas?"

"Because he does every year, his parents go away somewhere and he stays with us."

"Well he should be staying at my house I am his girlfriend."

Gabrielle laughed. "Why would he torture himself by living with you any sooner than he has too? And besides it's his choice where he stays and he asked me if he could stay and I said yes. So really you should be talking to him about it not me."

Gabrielle's eyes flicked to behind Pansy where Tarra was sneaking up behind Pansy with a shovel. She tried to suppress her laughter. But couldn't Pansy turned and Tarra hid the shovel smiling sweetly. Pansy looked suspiciously between the two girls before walking away.

"Damn it." Tarra stamped her foot on the mossy ground.

"Sorry." Gabrielle apologized as the bell rang.

They cleared out of the greenhouses. Ginny turned to go to Arithmancy while Gabrielle was about to go to Divination but stopped.

"Oh Gin before I forget," she walked up to her friend and said quietly. "Draco says tonight nine o'clock meet him in the Astronomy Tower." she pulled away smiling evilly at her friend and made her way to the north tower. Ginny smiled slightly and then turned towards the Arithmancy Corridor.

* * *

**_This chappie got me from point A to point B and that was the point see. Get it?_**


	9. The Session

1**_Here we go!_**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is Mya 'No sleep tonight'

* * *

Chapter 9.

Draco walked through the halls. He had just had the most disturbing run in with Pansy. Something about Christmas, Gabrielle, and a shovel. He still hadn't figured out what she had been so upset about but he hadn't really cared so it didn't bother him. He walked up to the astronomy tower.

He tried not to think about the fact that he would be alone with Ginny. He tried to convince himself that he was only doing this because he loved music, but he was hardly fooling himself let alone anyone else.

He reached the door of the tower and took a breath, He opened the door. It was door as he closed the door. He walked in further, she wasn't here yet. He pulled off his chain, slipping the charm off it and enlarging it.

"Cool," he heard from behind him. "You're late by the way."

He turned around to see Ginny bending over her bag putting a length of silvery material in her bag. She stood back up.

"Where's the song?" he asked.

"Over there." she pointed to the floor beside the railing./ she had obviously been sitting there as there was a clear patch of ground surrounded by parchment and a guitar beside it.

Draco put down his guitar and walked over to the small area. Picking up a handful of parchment he shuffled through them reading snippets of each page.

"Some of these are really good."

"I know." she said walking over and sitting back in the break in the parchment.

"Oh she's modest." Draco said reading another piece of parchment.

"Any way," Ginny said. "I don't need help with those, they're done Gabrielle helped me finish them. So can we move on to the task at hand?"

"I knew this looked familiar. How many songs has Gabrielle helped you with?"

"Most of them." Ginny shrugged.

"I see. Play this one for me." he handed her a page.

Ginny looked at it then back at him. "Why?"

"Because I asked." he said simply, there was no hint of malice or mocking in his voice. He simply wanted to here the song. She took the page from him and read it over. Of course he would want to hear this one. Well she was never one to explain herself. And with that she put the parchment in front of her and closed her eyes.

_Yeah  
Yeah  
Yeah, oh  
Oh, Mmm hmm _

You keep it tight  
Hit me off how I like  
Every day every night  
That's why we're doing fine  
And when you're gone  
It's never for to log  
You always come back home  
And give me what I want

Its 12am, drop off my crew  
1am, I'm callin' you  
Its 2am, what you wanna do tonight (Tonight)  
3am, your leavin' the club  
4am, we'll be makin' love  
And we can't stop till you get enough tonight (Tonight)

You give me all the love I need and  
You always bring it home to me  
I bet you don't get no sleep tonight  
I bet you don't get no sleep tonight  
You give me all the love I need and (Mmm hmm)  
You always bring it home to me (Mmm hmm, yeah)  
I bet you don't get no sleep tonight

They say I'm shy  
But you know that's a lie  
I'll be over tonight  
So I can blow your mind  
Our love is deep  
The kind you just don't see  
I give you and receiveJust tell me what you need

Its 12am, drop off my crew (Off my crew)  
1am, I'm callin' you (Callin' you)  
It's 2am, what you wanna do tonight (Tonight, tonight)  
3am, your leavin' the club (Leavin' the club)  
4am, we'll be makin' love (We'll be makin' love)  
We can't stop till you get enough tonight (Whoa, whoa)

You give me all the love I need and (Oh)  
You always bring it home to me (Only you)  
I bet you don't get no sleep tonight  
I bet you don't get no sleep tonight  
You give me all the love I need and (Only you)  
You always bring it home to me (Only you, oh)  
I bet you don't get no sleep tonight  
I bet you don't  
I bet you don't

Baby I wanna give you (Baby I wanna give you)  
My everything (Everythang)  
For all the joy that you bring (For all the joy that you bring)  
Baby I'm gonna show you (Said I'm gonna show you)  
How special you are to me  
And tonight I bet that you won't sleep  
Only you (No, no)  
Only you (Only you baby)  
I bet you don't get no sleep tonight

You give me all the love I need and (Only you)  
You always bring it home to me (Only you)  
I bet you don't get no sleep tonight  
I bet you don't get no sleep tonight  
You give me all the love I need and (Only you)  
You always bring it home to me (Mmm yes you do)  
I bet you don't get no sleep tonight  
I bet you don't get no sleep tonight

Draco was amazed actually amazed. He had almost dropped the papers when he had read the words to the song but hearing them was different. **Had she written them? Was this her song? Or was it her and Gabrielle's? **She seemed so shy when they talked but watching to her sing something like that it was like she owned the place. **Why did she close her eyes all the time? Was she nervous? She had closed then in the lounge too, and Gabrielle had said that she hated singing in front of ppl. But why?**

Ginny finished up the song and put down the guitar. Didn't look at Draco when she opened her eyes. She seemed to have snapped back into reality about what she had just been singing.

"Did you write that one?" Draco asked. He was leaning against the wall opposite Ginny. Who had gotten up and was looking over the railing.

She nodded.

"Did Gabrielle help you?"

She shook her head. "I did that one. Me alone."

"Why did you write it?" he asked echoing her from a week ago.

She recognized it and smiled to herself. She turned and looked at him. "It was there." she said simply. "Now can you help me with that one." Pointing to the parchment in his hands.

"I'll get to it. Why do you close your eyes when you sing?" He folded his arms across his chest.

Ginny sighed and sat on the railing facing him. "I don't like to be judged. That's why I don't like to sing in public, they judge you without knowing it. So when I do have to sing in front of someone I close my eyes. So I can't see them and a imagine I'm by myself or whatever with Gabrielle or you know not there." she fell silent.

"You shouldn't do that. If you don't want to see them then don't."

"Huh?" Ginny wasn't sure he was speaking English anymore.

"Look it's simple. All you have to do is focus on something, anything." he eased off of the wall and walked over to her. "And when you got something to think about. You channel it and then project it to the very back of the room and then that is all you see. It's just you and your object."

Ginny looked at him his eyes had drifted to the stars. "What do you focus on?" she asked.

Draco looked back at her, he wanted to tell her the truth 'you, Gabrielle, you, Blaise, you.' but he couldn't. It was harder than Gabrielle made it seem.

"Gabrielle or Blaise, whoever helped me with the song really." he answered with a shrug, looking away again.

Ginny nodded and smiled. "So if I helped you with a song you'd focus on me?" she watched him closely and smile playing on her lips.

He looked at her. "You could say that, but that isn't the case, at the moment it I si who is helping you. So.."

"So I guess I'll just focus on you then." she said simply getting up and crossing over to him. She was inches from him. Looking up into his Silver eyes. He was watching her, his hands had fallen to his side and she stepped closer. He could feel her breath on his neck, then she stepped away.

"But all that will have to wait, I need to get back to the common room. Next time don't be late." she picked up her stuff and her bag putting everything in it's place she pulled the same length of silvery material out of her bag and walked to the door.

"See you later Draco." she left.

He let out a deep breath. So maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as he thought. Maybe Gabrielle was... right. And maybe he should keep that to himself lest she get anymore full of herself. He picked up his stuff and left the tower heading back to the Dungeon. He checked the time. Maybe Pansy was asleep? **God I hope so.

* * *

**

_**And here ends another Chappie. It may be the last Chappie for awhile, school starts Wednesday and I have my lovely limited computer time back. Dance, study, school, eat , sleep. You'd be surprised how small my week feels. Hhm? **_

_**Oh well I'll try but I make no promises last term you got all of Kiss of the Mandrake and I got no sleep so let's see what happens this term.**_

_**TTFN.**_

**_Flutterby._**


	10. Lust Revealed

**A/N: This Chappie was Betaed by Nix so any problems blame her. I don't think i have much else to say.**

**The girl with the shovel her name is pronounced Tar-ra. **

**And yes i accept the shovel and thank you deeply.**

**I think that's it if i'm forgetting you i apologize. But i love you all. thatnks for reviewing and reading and i hope this Chappie lives up to the rest.**

**Diaclaimer: Must we go through this.**

**

* * *

**

Chappie 10-Lust Revealed.

"So Gin, how are the sessions with Draco going?" Gabrielle asked as they walked towards their astronomy class. It was about 11p.m. As the made their way up dozens of flights of stairs.

"Oh, they're great, the song is going _really_ well, I had to basically re write the whole thing but it sounds great." She said as they jumped a step.

"That's great but I don't care, I actually meant how's it going with Draco?"

Ginny stopped, "That is going no where."

"Why not?" Gabrielle stopped also.

"It just... isn't. I don't think he really likes me." she turned to continue up the stairs

"What!"

She stopped again. "Yep he doesn't like me like that."

"That is a blonde faced lie."

"What?"

"Oh he is so infuriating." Gabrielle stomped up the stairs past Ginny. Ginny followed her friend who had begun to mumble to herself angrily.

They walked through the door leading to the tower and were greeted by unexpected students.

"The teachers have all gone nutters." Ginny commented.

"Blaise!" Gabrielle shrieked wrapping her legs around her boyfriend's waist and kissing him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked finally breaking away.

"Watching your class while the teachers have some oh so important meeting." He answered.

"Yay!" She held on to him, legs firmly wrapped around his waist.

Draco walked up. "Well, now I'm short handed." was all he said. He turned to Ginny. "Hey"

She smiled in return and he turned to the rest of the class. "I don't care what you do just do it _quietly_ if I hear one peep out of you Gryffs you won't be happy." He turned back around his two best friends were on the floor Blaise was leaning against the wall with Gabrielle straddling his lap as she kissed him. Draco simply shook his head.

He looked away, his eyes automatically finding Ginny. She had made herself comfortable in another corner with a book. Every now and then she would pull something out of her bag and eat it. He checked and made sure everyone else was throughly drawn away. Most were following Gabrielle's example; the rest took Ginny's approach. _So they are all the same, either they fuck or they keep it all bottled up by reading. Granger must be really frustrated. Note to self; slip a libido potion into one of Potter's drinks._ He smiled at his own joke and walked over to Ginny.

"What you reading?"

"Book" was all she said not even lifting her eyes from the page.

"I can see that."

"Then why did you ask?" she looked at him then back at the book. It wasn't a very big book it didn't look like it took much of a mental capacity to read but she seemed so enthralled by the book, it must have been interesting.

"What is it called?" Draco went for a less ill defined question.

She leaned back and tilted the book so that she could read but he could read the title. '_The Silver Sword'_ he read to himself as she set herself right again.

"Doesn't sound very interesting"

"Well it's not, but it is. Get it?" she drew her eyes away from the book, to look up at him.

"No."

She smiled. "I mean at first it sucks and it's boring, it's about this muggle war. Anyway then it kinda gets interesting and really now I'm just reading it to find out if they make it to Switzerland." she finished.

Draco looked confused.

"Never mind, I just want to finish the book." she looked back down pulling out another piece of food.

"What are you eating?' he sat down next to her. She took notice that he was close not close enough to be forcing anything but close enough that you notice things like the way his eyes sort of glowed and reflected the starlight. She looked at him and pulled the container out of her bag, 'Bertie Botts every flavour beans'

"Eck, I can't eat those."

"Why not?"

"I keep on getting the most awful tasting concoctions."

Ginny laughed slightly. "Nah, I have a knack for picking good flavours, watch" She pulled out a bean and handed it to him. "Try it."

He eyed the brown confection; it was speckled with green pieces. "No"

"Come on"

"No"

"Just try it."

"...Um, no."

"Come on if you try this, I'll do something for you."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I don't know yet but it will be fun."

"Yeah right."

"If you eat it now I'll let you pick."

He took a deep breath and placed the bean in his mouth. _Dammit! She was right_. She had handed him a Mint chocolate flavoured bean.

He nodded slightly. "Alright, weasel. You we're right."

"See." she lifted her book back up.

"Wait what are you going to do for me?"

"You pick remember." she didn't look up. This annoyed him.

"Give that book."

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow but handed over the piece of literature. He took it from her and got up. He then walked over to the balcony and threw the book over the edge.

Ginny was in awe. Her jaw hung open slightly, she couldn't believe he had actually done that.

"That... that was my book." she managed to force out as he walked over to her.

"Yep." he said simply.

"That wasn't even mine, it was Hermione's." she continued in the same awe filled voice.

He shrugged "Oh well Granger has enough books to last anyone a lifetime." he commented, sitting back down.

Ginny just watched him before pulling her knees to her chest and hugging herself. "So what exactly am I suppose to do now?"

He shrugged.

"You take away my only form of entertainment and have nothing to replace it with?"

"Pretty much"

She shook her head and pulled out the box of sweets. Draco looked around recalling his earlier conversation with himself about the sexual frustration among Gryffindors. Then something hit him. Ginny was always reading or writing, hell even those times she had, had a boyfriend she would always be off in her own little world. _I wonder what colour the sky is there? Note to self, remember to ask. _His train of thought was broken by Ginny asking him a question.

"Feeling ok?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, fine why?"

"Because the bell rang like fifteen minutes ago and we're the only ones still here."

Draco looked around. Had he been talking to himself that long, he really needed to pay more attention. He looked up at Ginny.

"So why are you still here?"

She smiled, "I wanted to make sure you didn't fall asleep up here and freeze your ass off" she offered him a hand.

"So all of this was done for the sake of my ass?"

"Pretty much." She smiled.

He took her pre offered hand and got up.

"I have to admit," she continued. "It's gotten pretty nice to look at." she smirked and waked over to the door.

Draco stood frozen for a second.

"You coming?" she asked.

He snapped out of it and walked over to her. "You know for a Gryff, you are awfully blunt."

"Thank you I think it's one of my better qualities." she smiled as they made their way down the astronomy tower steps. Towards the Gryffindor tower.

"So I'm going to see you tomorrow, right?" Ginny asked.

Draco nodded. "Yeah."

She smiled. "Good I'd hate not to be able to finish our song."

"Our song?"

"Yeah," she stopped in front of the tower entrance. "Well I didn't write it all, you did help so I refuse to take all the credit, that's plagiarism."

"Our song." he repeated.

Ginny smiled. "Draco, I don't know why I'm telling you this but, I'm really glad I got to know you, I mean I like you... and I didn't mean what I said in the dungeons that day, I don't think you're a shallow son of a bitch."

"But you think I'm self centered and egotistical?"

"Yes"

Draco chuckled. "I can live with that." he said mostly to himself.

Ginny watched him. "Remind me to add awfully odd to my list of things I think about you."

"You add things to the list? You have a list?"

"Yep."

He thought for a second and the smirked. "What else have you added to the list?" he said flirtatiously.

Ginny smiled. "Well, smart, creative, great ass," she stepped closer to him with each word.

Their faces were inches apart from each other, Draco was about to lower his head when...

"Either kiss her or leave, it's after curfew and she shouldn't be lollygagging with the likes of you."

Ginny blushed furiously and turned to face the portrait of the fat lady who had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot on the edge of her frame.

Ginny turned back to Draco. "I should go inside before she has a paroxysm."

Draco nodded and stepped away from Ginny. She walked over to the portrait as Draco turned and made his way to the Slytherin dungeons. Ginny glared at the portrait.

"Couldn't help yourself could you?"

She said nothing.

"Do it again you'll find yourself on the wrong end of one of Fred's incinerating quills. Arcis." The portrait reluctantly opened and Ginny walked in.

* * *

Gabrielle sat at a desk in the library looking over lists and lists of parchment. When someone slid into the seat across from her. She looked up and was surprised to find Luna sitting across from her tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh Luna, pumpkin seeds what is it? What's wrong?"

"He... he..."

"Who's he? Ron? Are you talking about Ron?"

She nodded.

"Luna what has he done to you? I'll kill him. Ginny will forgive later." she was standing scanning the library trying to see if he was in there.

"No, he called... he called."

Gabrielle moved next to Luna putting her arm around her friend. "What? What did he do?"

"He likes you."

"Huh?"

"He likes you"

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does, just awhile ago we were together and he called me you."

"Luna that does mean he likes me, and besides your forgetting he hates me. And the feeling is mutual."

She shook her head. "No we were, well. And he called me you."

Gabrielle mouthed formed a small o.

"Well I don't like him back if that's what you think Pumpkin? I would never do that to you."

"I know, I just don't know what I'm going to do." Luna put her head down on the table and Gabrielle gently consoled her.

* * *

Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table, it was lunch. Luna was with them as she needed to talk to Ginny so she had decided to take a break from the Ravenclaws. Gabrielle was sitting on the other side of Luna, not speaking much.

Ginny's jaw was hanging slightly open as Luna told her what had happened.

"Oh my gosh, Pumpkin," Ginny hugged her friend. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be Gin, you didn't do anything."

Just then the Trio entered. Ron acting and looking like nothing was wrong. They walked over taking their seats opposite the three girls. Ron looked at Luna. He opened his mouth But she just got up and left the great hall.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"She's just been acting up lately." Ron said trying to pass this off as an everyday thing.

"You pig." Gabrielle said simply.

"What?" Hermione had just sat next to her. "Gabrielle that was uncalled for..."

"Hermione she's right he's a huge pig." Ginny said

"Ginny." Harry began.

"No Harry do you know what he did?"

Harry and Hermione were silent.

"Gin don't it was a mistake."

"Don't Gin me, _Ronald_."

"Gin what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Ron called some else's name while him and Luna were together."

Harry and Hermione looked at their friend.

"That's not the half of it," Gabrielle continued.

"You little bitch don't you dare." Ron seethed.

"He called _my_ name." she finished.

Harry and Hermione stared at their best friend in awe.

"I don't believe it." Harry said.

Hermione was still silent.

"Ron wouldn't do that, he hates you."

"That's what I said. But I'm not one to call my friend a liar."

"I'm not saying Luna is lying it's just..." he trailed off. "Ron, say something."

Ron was silent.

"Oh my gods." Hermione breathed.

Gabrielle stood up slowly leaning over the table. She spoke quietly but it seemed every time she spoke to Ron people got quite just to listen.

"Listen carefully, I hate you ok? I don't care that you're Ginny's brother. Or Luna's Boy- scratch that Luna's ex-boyfriend. I hate you and that is not going to change anytime soon and at the rate you're going it never will."

She leaned up. "I'm going to go, I don't eat with pigs." with that she turned and left the great hall.

Ginny sat there silently for awhile before she wordlessly got up and left the great hall. She couldn't believe her brother capable of that. She walked out by the lake. And sat quietly.

She had been there for at least 20 minutes when someone sat be side her.

"So what happened in there?"

She turned to Draco. "My brother's a pig who broke my best friends heart by calling her my other best friend at a very important moment, not crucial just important."

"Weasley, called Gabrielle's name while he was snogging Luna."

"Yeah."

Draco nodded. "But I thought they hated each other."

"Gabrielle does hate him, we were just wrong about him hating her."

"So all that arguing and calling her The Slytherin whore was what?"

"He called her the Slytherin whore?"

Draco nodded. "Last year, when she and Blaise became public knowledge. She cried for like a week, couldn't get her out of my room."

"I remember that but she never told me why though"

"She didn't want you being mad at your brother because of her."

"But she doesn't like him why would she care?"

"It wasn't because of him; she knows how much you love your family. She didn't want to see you hurt."

Ginny nodded Gabrielle was always doing that she would keep things from Ginny to protect her. Ginny smiled to herself. Now how was she going to protect her friend from the school when they found out that Ron liked her, and how was she going to protect Ron? He might be a pig but Blaise would kill him.

"If you need help I'm here." Draco said as he got up.

Ginny looked at him.

"I know your going to try and help Gabrielle, I'm here if you need me." with that he turned and walked back to the castle.

* * *

**So that's how it ends, yeah. i'm slightly bored/depressed at this point in time so. yeah R&R.**

**Luv y'all**

**Flutterby**


	11. A little something owed

**HELLO,**

**I apologize for the last chapter that was the writers block chapter but I think I'm over it. You tell me?**

**AngelSerpent91**- Me? Changes? What ever could you mean? _Smiles evilly_

**entrancer-** No I'm not killing Ron, sorry. Yes the last Chappie was dull I didn't really like it either. So here's another I hope I did better.

**deaths-confidant**- Before I reply I just have to say, very kool name you have there I love it. Yes I did mean snogging I know it's odd but shagging was to serious, and he wasn't really calling her name it was more of talking to her and calling her Gabrielle.

**jewels03**- Writing cliffhangers is fun, reading them not so much. I know how you feel I hate them.

**Toes of the Tickled Kind**- no, no shovels.

**little-munchkin-poo**- Interesting I want to hit him too. But he'll get his wait till Blaise finds out.

**blacksapphire136**- I think this Chappie answers your question. Love your name.

**I love reviews they give me a warm happy feeling, keep them coming and I'll keep the Chappies coming, Deal?

* * *

**

Chapter 11.- A little something owed.

It had spread slower than Ginny had expected and that was good. The less it spread the less Blaise knew. Therefore the less Gabrielle was troubled by idiots who blamed her.

Yes there were people like that. Gabrielle had spent about half of her second year at Hogwarts in the Slytherin Dungeons because a couple of third and second year girls were angry at her. According to the rumors she had slept with their boyfriends and they had wanted revenge.

Draco had put an end to that, but no one really knows how and Ginny was sure she didn't want to know but from then on anytime a guy had a crush on her. Everyone acted as though it was her fault and they would pick on her. (Kids can be so cruel . . . and stupid)

So imagine what would happen when they think she's cheating on Blaise with her best friend's brother and her other best friend's boyfriend. Oh the scandal.

Ginny walked toward her Arithmancy class humming to herself thinking of nothing at all. She turned the corner when someone called her name. She turned and watched Gabrielle run toward her.

"Gin!" she yelled when she was next to Ginny.

"Yes!" Ginny yelled back mockingly.

"What is my favourite Diva doing over the Christmas?"

"Home, Family, food."

"I'm changing your plans."

"Why? To what?"

"You're coming home with me."

Ginny was silent.

"Good no argument that was what I was hoping for and before you ask you have never been to my house and . . . well . . . I just really want you there."

Ginny nodded. "Of course I'll come by why now?"

"What do you mean now?"

"Why now I've known you since we were 11."

"Yeah I know but I didn't think you would ever want to come I mean all it is, are parties, parties, parties and I am the only girl and I didn't want to put you through that."

"Of course why would you want your single friend through wall to wall male parties."

Gabrielle blinked. "Well when you say it like that it sounds mean."

Ginny laughed. "Never mind Gabrielle I'll come."

"Thank you." Gabrielle hugged Ginny and pulled away she blinked her purpling eyes.

"Gabrielle, aren't your eyes hazel?"

She nodded.

"Then why are they purple?"

Gabrielle blinked several times her mouth slightly open then she shrugged. "I was practicing colour changing charms and well I was bored-" she stopped suddenly. "Shit." She turned and was about to run off again before she stopped.

"Bye Gin, I need to go find Blaise before he sees a mirror. Bye." With that she ran down the hall toward the dungeons. Ginny shook her head.

* * *

_Two days later_

Ron sat in the common room reading his charms book when Ginny entered with a pile of books and a letter propped precariously on top. He got up removing a few volumes from his sisters arms she nodded but said nothing.

"Come on Gin," he pleaded. "I said sorry."

Ginny sighed, "Ron, your apologizing to the wrong person"

"I know but she's not talking to me."

"And if I was her I wouldn't be either." She rested the books on a nearby desk.

"I know." He sat down dropping the books by his feet. He sighed and rested his head in his hands.

Ginny shrugged and sat down. She began reading one of the many books she had brought back. Ron's eyes fluttered over to the letter on top of the book. He picked it up and looked it over.

"Gin what's this?"

She looked up. "Oh it's a letter I got from mum and dad."

"I can see that but why does it say that your spending the Christmas at Gabrielle's?"

Ginny looked him dead in the eye. "Now Ron this could get complicated but if you get lost tell me and I'll go over it, ok? I'm spending . . . the Christmas . . . At Gabrielle's."

Ron looked her. "No, you're not."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You're not going Gin."

"I'm not what?"

"You're not going" he stood towering over gin."

"And why is that Ronald?"

"Because Gabrielle, she... she's bad news."

"For whom Ron, me or you"

"Both."

"I'm sorry, but I don't plan to be calling her name out inside of my girlfriends anytime soon so maybe just maybe your wrong." Ginny got up.

"Gin I said No. I forbid it."

"And you are?" Ginny pushed past him.

Ron grabbed her upper arm and twisted her to face him. "Your brother."

"So what?" Ginny spat.

"Ginny your not going Gabrielle is nothing but trouble. She'll turn you against us and then drag you down with her and all her little Slytherin friends."

Ginny's eyes flicked past Ron toward the door. Ron turned ad faced Gabrielle. She had no expression, what so ever on her face. She shook her head and opened her mouth to say something but instead she simply shook her head and left again. Ginny hauled her arm from her brother's grip and went after her friend.

Gabrielle had cleared about half the school by the time Ginny caught up with her.

"Gabrielle wait." She called.

Gabrielle just shook her head.

"Please stop."

"No."

"Come on Gabrielle it's Ginny talking please."

Gabrielle stopped but didn't turn around or look at Ginny. Ginny approached her friend and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Look Gab-"

"Gin you better get back I wouldn't want to Drag you down with me." She said coldly.

"Gabs Ron's a jackass, I don't think that."

Gabrielle sighed. "I know you don't Gin but . . . Look its ok, go home for Christmas. It's not important."

Gabrielle turned and began walking off but Ginny caught up with her.

"What?"

"Don't bother if it causes this much trouble just to get you there, there is no point."

"No point to what?"

Gabrielle stopped and faced Gin. "It's my engagement party and I wanted to ask you to be the maid of honor so. . . I kind of wanted you there for the whole thing but it's not important so don't bother, I'd hate to come between family." She turned to walk off again.

Ginny's eyes widen. "You wanted me to be the maid of honor?"

Gabrielle nodded.

Ginny smiled wrapping her arms around her friend. "Of course I will, and screw Ron I'm going home with you."

Gabrielle smiled. "Thanks Gin."

* * *

Gabrielle, Blaise and Draco waited at the Hogsmeade station for Ginny. Draco checked his watch. 

"She's late." He said for the umpteenth time.

"No shit sherlock." Gabrielle muttered. Blaise slipped his hand around her and she rested her head against him.

"Maybe we should start getting on the trains gonna leave soon?"

Gabrielle sighed and nodded. Blaise let her go. He and Draco turned to get on the Train. As they did that they Heard Gabrielle from behind Them.

"Finally!" they turned to see Ginny walking down only to be trailed by Ron. Her face was set and Ron was talking at her ear. She looked at Gabrielle and looked at Ron in indication.

Gabrielle shook her head and approached the two. "Come on Gin, we're going to be late." she said completely ignoring Ron.

Draco and Blaise approached taking Ginny's stuff and walking back over to the train and boarding.

"Wait a minute, you're going to spend the Christmas with Malfoy." Ron said watch Draco and Blaise's forms disappear onto the locomotive.

"Yes Ron Draco will be there too." Ginny said through gritted teeth.

"Gin why are we still standing here, the train is about to leave." Gabrielle said again ignoring Ron's presence.

"Coming," Ginny set off to follow her friend who had turned and begun to walk away. Ron grabbed her back.

"Gin I don't want you going."

"Well that is just too bad." Ginny pulled his hand off of her upper arm and followed Gabrielle onto the Train.

* * *

The four companions sat in their own compartment, Gabrielle laying lazily across Blaise's lap as he read the January issue of Quidditch Illustrated. (Keep in mind it's December). Gabrielle shuffled to look up at Draco. 

"So blondie what do you want for your birthday?" She asked him. Draco lowered his book and looked at his friend.

"You to stop calling me blondie." he said stiffly.

"Not going to happen try again."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"When's your birthday?" Ginny asked.

"December 23rd."

"I think that explains his cold bitter exterior perfectly don't you?" Gabrielle said sitting up.

Ginny laughed. "Yep perfectly."

Draco put down his book. "I am not bitter."

Gabrielle raised her one of her elegantly shaped eyebrows.

"Cynical maybe? But not bitter" he finished getting up book in hand and heading for the compartment door.

"Oh big difference." Gabrielle shouted sarcastically as the door slid shut. "Can't sit one place that one." She added pulling the magazine from Blaise's custody and reading it herself. Blaise simply rolled his eyes and looked at Gin.

"So as I hear it you're in debt to Dray?" He said sitting back.

Ginny looked at him in a confused manner. "Huh?"

"Well he ate that bean and now it's his turn to pick something." He explained.

"Oh that, you heard about that."

"Of course Draco tells me everything."

"Not everything." Gabrielle's voice floated from behind the magazine.

"Well of course he tells you more, you strike fear into the hearts of the living."

Gabrielle lowered the magazine and pouted.

"But you are the best looking fear striker out there." he finished. And she smiled continuing to read.

Ginny laughed. "She has you so wrapped." she commented and Blaise nodded.

She eyed Blaise. "So if he tells you everything what is going to ask me for?"

Blaise smiled. "Sorry dear, can't help you there."

Ginny and the others had been in there awhile and Draco still hadn't returned yet. Gabrielle and Blaise were unperturbed by this fact and remained in deep conversation about whether Blaise should buy the Surly Surreys or the Manchester Manacles for his little brothers Christmas present. Ginny silently excused herself and decided to see who else was going home for the holidays.

She had bumped into several of here friends including Lavender and Padma who momentarily hijacked her to question her on the Ron and Gabrielle rumor and after throughly squashing that it Ginny continued to look around. She was about to pass an seemingly empty compartment when a blonde head caught her attention. She slid the door open.

"Was the talking bothering you that much?" she asked, leaning against the door frame.

He looked up and smiled. "Not really, I just wanted to think."

"Don't let me bother you then." she leaned up and turned to leave.

"No it's ok you can say." he said before she could leave.

Ginny turned back around and came inside the compartment. She sat opposite Draco, who closed his book resting it beside him. There was a short silence.

"So working on any other songs?" He asked Ginny.

She shook her head. "I can only handle one at a time, splitting my attention screws up the songs."

Draco nodded. "I know what you mean."

"Are you working on any other songs?"

He sat back against the seat. "Truthfully? Yes."

"Can you elaborate?"

"Yes."

". . ."

"Will you?"

"No"

She smiled "I see."

Draco laughed. The train had begun to slow down. Ginny looked out the window, red brick had replaced the once scenic view. She sighed.

"We're here." She said looking back at Draco.

She got up and was heading for the door. "We should go get our stuff."

Draco got up and rested his hand on the compartment door. Ginny looked up at him. He was looking right into her brown eyes.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"I have something for you, from the other day."

Ginny looked at him. Wondering what he was talking about.

Draco lifted his hand from the door, moving to her chin. He gently pulled her face towards his. He lowered his head silently to hers. Their lips met.

Ginny's eyes fluttered shut as did Draco's, his lips danced skillfully over hers as her hands found his chest resting there lightly. Draco pulled away as the train came to a complete stop.

Ginny looked at him before smiling. He smirked and they left the compartment returning to Gabrielle and Blaise's supervision.

* * *

**So how did I do?**

**Plz Read and Review.**

**Ana a.k.a Socialflutterby a.k.a Angeleyez.**


	12. Gabrielle's house

**I made a mistake in the last chappie I think or the chappie before. Gabrielle's eyes are blue not hazel Blue! I forgot. Oops. **

**Little-munchkin-poo-**Oh that bean! The 'Bertie Botts every flavor bean' that Draco ate I think your talking about that bean. That's the bean I meant. Wow I was wondering what the hell you were asking but then I read over my story making several discoveries. Thank you.

**KcluvsMl-**why thank you thank you very much.

**Toes of the Tickled Kind-** I refer you to little munchkin poo's answer I think you both have the same question.

**LadySerpent**- I know innit

**deaths-confidant**- any time remember you can always get me at misunderstandings cleared up 'r' us... ask for Debbie...don't ask.

**blissfulxsin**- I missed ur reviews! Thank you.

**Feltons Brucas-Trory-Baby** - I missed ur reviews 2!

**purplemoonflower **- it should end soon but I don't think it will. But remember when this ends there is a sequel.

**Xani- **I really do think ur name in kool. Thank you.

**Morgan-Morning**- lol loved your review.

**Jewels03, socrazyluv2party** thanks 4 reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** i repeat if i owned it i'd be in my swimming pool full of jell-o couting my money. not writing fanfiction. the song id Robbie williams. 'these dreams'

**Also this Chappie isn't betaed, My beta hasn't been to school in a week due to filming.**

* * *

Chapter 12.

Gabrielle's house was amazing. It was huge Ginny loved it there. Her cousins were there for the holiday so the house was lively and it seemed that it always was like this but what Ginny was most amazed with was Gabrielle's mother.

"Your mum is _the_ Celestina Warbeck."

Gabrielle looked at Ginny's awestruck face as her mother left the room after greeting her new guests.

"Yes." she replied. "I'm sure I told you this." she said an airheaded expression crossing her face.

"No, no you didn't. How do you neglect to mention something like this?"

Gabrielle shrugged. "I forgot."

She led Ginny up a flight of large stairs, the boys had disappeared earlier something about looking at the new pitch. Gabrielle had then explained to Ginny that her father had, had their fourth quidditch pitch installed while she was away, why they need for she couldn't fathom but they had it and all males that entered the domain flocked to it so where was bad?

Gabrielle led Ginny to the east wing of the house.

"This my dear Ginny, is my Domain." Gabrielle announced opening the large double doors of the east wing. "Off limits if I'm not present or strict permission from me is not given," she continued to explain walking into the large hallway that was the east wing.

"Ok that," she pointed to a Door at the end of the hall. "Is my and Blaise's room."

"You share a room?"

"You really have to get over these subtle things Ginny, yes we share a room and yes my mother know can she do anything about it no." she continued down the hall. "This one is Draco's. . . just thought you'd like to know," She smirked and continued. "And this one, is yours." she opened a set off large wooden doors and entered Ginny's room.

Ginny gasped as she entered the expansive room. There was a set of white suite couches, dusted with a light pink colour. A set of large french windows with thin white sheer curtains that blew freely when the wind came in. Gabrielle walked straight to another room and stopped, she turned and looked at Ginny.

"This is just your common room Gin, the bed room is this way." She smiled and walked through the door. Ginny followed still in a slight awe as to all that was going on around her.

"This is your bedroom, the bathroom is through there, wardrobe over there, kitchenette-"

"Kitchenette?"

Gabrielle stopped. "Don't ask my mother is odd in more ways than one." She watched as Ginny walked around the room.

Ginny walked over to the wardrobe and opened it and gasped again. "Gabrielle there are clothes in here."

"Yeah those are yours."

"No they're not."

"Yes they are my mother loves shopping she buys for _everyone_."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Then how do you know when she really likes you?"

"Oh you will." Gabrielle walked over to the door.

"How?" Ginny asked closing the closet.

Gabrielle smiled slyly. "Oh you'll know." With that Gabrielle left Ginny to sort herself out.

* * *

Gabrielle had a lot of cousins. Hundreds. Luckily only a percentage came for the holidays, as Gabrielle and her mother had their preferences in relatives and as a compromise only relatives that they both liked were invited.

Ginny made her way down to dinner with Gabrielle and Blaise. Gabrielle didn't trust the house to let her walk around freely. So she had to be accompanied everywhere by either Gabrielle, Blaise, Draco or one of Gabrielle's relatives.

"Blaise shut up and stop playing with it, mother didn't mean anything by it. Stop it you do not look like a radish."

Blaise kept on running his fingers through his hair. Gabrielle's colour charm had tinted his brown locks a dark red.

"Fine not a radish, a carrot." He mumbled.

Gabrielle stopped. "Look Blaise you look fine it just looks like there's a slight rinse in your hair, it's no big deal and besides Phillipa said she would reverse it tomorrow when she gets here."

Blaise dropped his hand from his head and continued to walk quietly down the Stairs.

"He can be such a baby." Gabrielle said now walking with Ginny as Blaise led the way.

They reached the chamber outside the dining room where everyone had convened before dinner. Draco was leaning against a far wall with a drink in his hand. It seemed to Ginny everyone had a drink except the little ones. Blaise moved off toward Draco and Gabrielle just shook her head running her hands through her own hair.

"Oh well his problem."

Gabrielle walked Ginny around the room getting her introduced to other members of her family. Ginny smiled and waved knowing full well she wouldn't be able to remember all those names. She simply followed Gabrielle in as the dining room doors opened. Gabrielle dragged Ginny to the head of the table where Adonis, her father, was seated. Her mother was next to him opposite Gabrielle. Blaise of course was seated next to Gabrielle, Draco next to him and Ginny next to him. (Convenient)

Adonis rose and the room was silent. He was a straight faced man with the same sharp aristocratic features draco and Blaise seemed to posses, he wore robes of deep midnight blue which matched his jet black-blue hair. Ginny could see the young boy in his features as a smile broke out across his face.

"Welcome Friends and family. I thank you for leaving your humble homes across the globe to be with us this holiday. As you all know we are celebrating many things this yule. First off we will be celebrating the birth of a young man who has been like a son to me, Mr. Draco Malfoy." There was a short applause in which dipped his head in acceptance. "Unfortunately Draco's parents couldn't be here to celebrate with us. They unfortunately have been called away on business. Then we will have our usual Christmas eve to Christmas day extravaganza, which my eccentric wife insist we keep every year." he smiled and there was a short roll of laughter where Celestina hit him playfully on his arm. "An thirdly, on new years eve we will be celebrating the finalization of my daughter's engagement to her betrothed who has also been like a son to me, Blaise Zabini." There was a rousing applause in which Gabrielle hid her face behind her hand. "But until then we will just have to enjoy each others company." with that ending note he sat down and the house elves brought in the food.

Plates were piled high with several different foods from several different countries. Ginny noticed that the table was seemingly split into different sections for the different countries and foods. Ginny decided it was easier to stick to what she knew.

The meal was marvelous Ginny was seated opposite Gabrielle's favourite cousin. She knew this because Gabrielle had introduced her as Faline favourite cousin. She was an inch or so taller than Ginny with hair that was the most amazing shade of violet you wouldn't believe that it was her actual hair colour. Her eyes were a subtle shade of cerulean they were almost gray like Draco's. She had tan skin due to her schooling in the Greek islands though she was from England and so far she was one of Gabrielle's nicest relatives.

* * *

Near to the end of the meal it was apparent that the adults had a nice buzz going on and had let there guard down suitably the house elves had cleared away the plates and the remnants of the dessert and had also cleared off the littlest children who had been falling asleep at the table. By this time the seating had been rearranged and all the adults sat in deep conversation at the head of the table while the teenagers had migrated to the opposite end.

Blaise had gotten over his hair and was finally joining in the conversation.

"So your trying to tell me that you think Manchester is going to beat Liverpool in the finals?" he was saying to Gabrielle's cousin Ennis.

"Of course Liverpool is weakening" Ennis replied in a thick Irish accent.

Gabrielle walked over to them leaning over Blaise. Whispering something into his ear, he smiled and whispered back. She walked back over to Ginny with a smile on her face.

"Gin, I'm going to go now. Can you make it back or should I ask a house elf to se to you when your ready?"

Ginny shrugged. "The house elf I guess."

Gabrielle smiled. "Ok, love you diva." With that she got up and walked over to Blaise who was waiting for her at the door. They left.

The night died down and everyone was slowly dispersing and making there way to bed. Ginny was being to feel a slight fatigue. She got up excusing herself from the remaining inhabitants of the dining room and made her way outside she was greeted almost immediately by a house elf. Just as the elf was about to lead her away a voice from behind her stopped them.

"It's ok I'll show her back."

Ginny turned around and saw Draco standing in the shadows of the hall. She smiled.

"I thought you went to bed already?"

"No, I just wanted to get out of there."

She nodded. The house elf shifted it's weight nervously from one foot to the other. Ginny looked at it. "It's ok you can go."

The elf nodded and disappeared around the corner. Draco leaned off of the wall approaching Ginny slowly.

"Come here. I want to show you something."

Ginny obliged and followed across the hall to a small door. He opened it with ease and stepped to the side for Ginny to enter. He came in after her and led her up a flight of stairs located within the small room. They were small roughly carved steps that Ginny could tell had hardly been used. She followed him quietly up the stairs until the reached another door. Draco opened it and they went in.

The fire place lit up when they entered casting an orange glow over the room. There were many different types of instruments on the walls as well as a grand piano in the corner by the large stained glass windows. A sitting area was off to one side of the piano that sat on a raised stage. Ginny looked around in a slight awe.

"It's the music room," Draco's voice came from next to her. "Gabrielle's mother had it put in for her when she was younger, we practically grew up in here."

"You can play all these?"

"She can, Blaise and I stuck with Guitar and piano." He began to walk over to the piano in the corner.

"Do your parents know you can play?"

"The piano? Yes. The guitar? No. They don't think it's a very respectable instrument for an upstanding pureblood such as myself to learn."

She followed him. "Why not?"

He shrugged as he sat down in front of the large black instrument. "Because they're mad. . . all parents are."

Ginny came closer to him. He moved over on the stool indicating she should sit next to him. She willingly obliged taking the seat.

"Can you play?" he asked.

She nodded. Her grandfather had taught her when she was smaller. He opened the piano and indicated she was to play something. She rested her finger on the keys but then slid them off.

"No."

He looked at her. She turned to face him. "I've played for you already. Now it's your turn."

He took a deep breath and straightened up, she had a point. He placed his fingers on the ivory keys and started playing the first thing that came to his head.

_She lies on the bed  
With her hands in her head  
And she screams  
He gets a kick out of losing the plot so it seems  
He makes you all laugh so she's the one  
Doing harm  
But how can you fight when she's not  
The one under his arm _

These dreams have let you down  
Take it don't break it just turn it aroundThese dreams won't let you down

You never stopped loving his misfortunate  
Lazy ways  
All the memories that you should've had  
Are a cabaret haze  
There's just a hole where you know he  
Should've been  
There's no one worse off than you  
When you can't describe what you've seen

These dreams have let you down  
Take it don't break it just it turn around  
These dreams won't let you down

Where do you go when you're all alone

_In your bed  
Do you cry in your sleep cos it's  
Better unsaid  
Have you forgotten your past because  
That's how it seems  
Is it too hard to think so you edit  
Your dreams  
And play them back again and again_

_  
These dreams have let you down  
Take it don't break it just turn it around  
These dreams won't let you down _

You've got tomorrow tomorrow

_You've got tomorrow tomorrow  
You've got tomorrow tomorrow_

_You've got tomorrow tomorrow  
You've got tomorrow tomorrow_

_You've got tomorrow tomorrow_

_You've got tomorrow tomorrow_

_You've got tomorrow tomorrow_

Ginny watched him end the song and slid his fingers off the keys. As he looked down at the keyboard his hair fell in front of his face.

"That's about your parents isn't it?"

He nodded. "First try, well done." He hadn't looked up yet.

She reached over and moved his hair out of his face. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He didn't move as she leaned closer to him but he did react when her lips touched his. He kissed her back.

Draco ran his hand along her cheek holding her head the other slid around her waist. Ginny's hands were around his neck holding him close to her. He licked her lips and her mouth opened in response. The kiss grew very deep, very quickly. Ginny found herself on one of the couches with Draco on top of her. Her hands inside his shirt running over his smooth muscles. Both their robes lay forgotten on the floor. She pushed him gently.

"Draco stop." he leaned up and looked at her.

"Um we really should be getting back."

He nodded and got off of her allowing her to get up. She picked up her robes and handed him his. He took them and got up. They walked to the door but when Ginny reached for the knob Draco rested his hand on the door preventing her from opening it.

He leaned back down giving her another kiss.

"I do like you, you know?" With that he let go of the door and led her back to her room in the east wing.

Ginny said goodnight and closed the door. She walked into the expansive room Gabrielle had given her. Pulling off her outer layer of clothing she threw herself on the bed. Falling asleep with a smile playing across her lips.

* * *

Draco crossed the hall to his own room closing the door behind him. Finally, he was getting something in his life he actually wanted. He pulled off his robes and threw them down. He made his way to his bathroom pulling off his shirt on the way. He dropped it on the floor and entered the room. Draco made his way over to the mirror. He looked at himself in the reflective glass and sighed. _Now all I need to figure out is how my father's going to screw this one up._ He shook his head pulling off his remaining clothing he stepped into the shower.

(I think we can all spend a couple of minutes with the image of Draco in the shower)

* * *

The next day Ginny and Gabrielle were in one of the many sitting rooms with her cousins when the door opened. A house elf scooted in to announce the arrival of two more of Gabrielle's cousins. Phillipa and Phineas Vennor.

Most of the cousins got up to go and greet the new arrivals. When Gabrielle got upto follow Ginny drug her back.

"1) why didn't you tell me Phineas would be here? And b) why didn't you tell me he was your _cousin?_" Ginny hissed.

Gabrielle blinked. "I didn't?"

Ginny shook her head.

"I really should start writing things down." Gabrielle sighed and looked at her friend. "I'm sorry Gin. I didn't mean to make things awkward for you."

Ginny let out a breath. "No it's ok. I'll handle it."

With that they left the room. Gabrielle led Ginny to the entrance hall where the bulk of the family had gathered. Gabrielle made her way through the crowd still holding on to Ginny. When she reached the new arrivals she embraced each of then. Letting go off Ginny's hand she began to lead Phillipa towards Blaise who had just entered with Draco.

Ginny felt someone watching her as the crowd dispersed. She turned to see Phineas behind her. He smiled at her and approached her. She smiled back lightly as he came closer.

"Hello Phineas," she said politely. He was getting awfully close.

Phineas smiled. "Ginny, you look, if it's possible, more beautiful than the last time I saw you." he took her hand and kissed it.

Ginny smiled nervously "thank you." Gabrielle walked back in calling them both for lunch.

* * *

**Oh damn there is more but I just really wanted to get this up. Clue?**

**Stuff happens between the following Chappies:**

**G/D**

**G/P**

**GB/BZ**

**hhhmm anything else. Nope nothing I want to tell you. also my back hurts as well as most of my joints. i need to move from the Comp but i dolove y'all. and you will get another Chappie.**


	13. The Kiss

**_I think I'm insulted, for those who asked who phineas was, I direct your attention to the first Chappie. Find it read it love it. Thank you._**

Diclaimer: Blah blah blah

* * *

Chapter 13

That night's dinner was just as festive as the last. With the new arrivals it was another celebration. Ginny could feel several pairs of eyes on her at different moments through out the meal but when she looked up it was only Phineas. She could have sworn some else had been watching her.

Draco sat quietly at the table as all the festivities went on around him. The seating arrangements had been changed this night. He was next to Phillipa and Feline who were flirting unabashedly with him but he was paying them no attention, his eyes were a few seats down across the table where Phineas sat with Ginny next to him. He was talking to her and every now and then he would whisper something in her ear. She would laugh and reply. It went on like this for the entire night.

Draco sat through the night moving through the phases but his entire being was focused on Ginny and Phineas, now he hadn't ever had a problem with Phineas usual he would come they would drink and get along fine. But this time was different.

_Flashback_

_Draco had been with Blaise most of the day trying to take his friends mind off his hair. **I didn't know my friends were this conceited. . . I am I this conceited?**_

**Um, aren't you suppose to be helping Blaise?**

_**But am I that conceited?**_

**Draco your friend needs you.**

_**So? Am I that conceited?**_

**/sigh/ no Draco what ever would give you that idea?**

_**Ok just checkin'**_

_Draco got up from the window seat in the study. He and Blaise had been in there for the day looking through the books and talking about nothing in particular Draco had started a new conversation every time Blaise ran his fingers through his hair._

"_Hey Dray, what's new with you and Gin?" Blaise said throwing down another book and moving over to the sliding Ladder._

_Draco looked up from his own book as Blaise began to climb the ladder. He watched his friend as he looked over a shelf of old spell books, trying to select anything of interest._

_Draco sighed, he couldn't not tell Blaise. "I kissed her."_

_Blaise looked down at him. "She let you?"_

_Draco smirked and looked his friend straight in the eye. "Twice." _

_Blaise made a face and nodded in approval, "Wow I knew she liked you but I didn't know she liked you that much." He began down the ladder._

_Draco looked at him expecting him to explain his earlier statement when it didn't come he prompted it. "Huh?"_

_Blaise looked up, "What it's a compliment?"_

_Draco just looked at him._

"_What? Look Ginny is really protective, so either she has let her guard down this year. . . or. . . she likes you and I'd go for the latter because. . . it's Ginny."_

_Draco sighed and closed his book. "That's going to make it all the worse when it doesn't work out."_

_Blaise watched his friend get up and cross the room towards the large bay windows. "What do you mean? You both like each other why wouldn't it work?"_

_Draco let out a breath. "Blaise you've been with me my whole life, you should know as well as I do nothing ever works out for me."_

_Blaise shook his head. "No I think it's different this time. Maybe it's because I'm on the outside looking in but from here this was meant to happen."_

_Draco looked out the window hardly hearing hie friend as he watched a midnight blue carriage with a silver 'V' and it's sides, make its way up the drive. "I hope your right about this."_

_When the carriage got to the door Draco watched the two occupants exit. Both had the same dark Black -blue hair as Adonis as they were from his side of the family. They looked at the house before entering. Draco turned back to Blaise._

"_Phillipa and her brother are here." He said. _

_Blaise's head snapped up and he closed the book he had been skimming through. "Then why are we still in here? Let's go." He had suddenly become very eager._

"_You must really hate your hair this way."_

_Blaise gave him a look from the door. "You would too if it were you." _

_Draco nodded lightly. "Too true."_

_They made their way to The foyer where a crowd had gathered to greet the newest arrivals. Blaise began to make his way through the crowd toward Gabrielle, Draco just leaned against the banister of the staircase and watched from a far._

_His eyes drifted towards Ginny who was now standing near the front of the foyer while the crowd dissipated. She wasn't looking or doing anything in particular. Draco eased off of the step and began towards her when she looked the other way at something. Draco took notice of the fact that Phillipa's brother was still there staring at Ginny. **Why was he still here?** Draco stopped by the door to the dining room._

_He watched as Phineas approached Ginny he was saying something to her and she had smiled. Then He had taken her hand and kissed it starting into her eyes as a wolf did to his prey. Draco stepped into the dining room. He didn't want to know what was going to happen._

_End flashback._

Draco sat quietly at the table as the meal died down. As usual the tables occupants spilt themselves into old and young and the house elves took the extremely youthful to bed. He was still between Phillipa and Feline as the group discussed and assortment of topics Blaise joined in this conversation avidly as his hair was back to it's normal colour.

Draco watched Phineas noticing the little things that just looking at him you wouldn't notice but if you had been watching him as closely as Draco was you notice loads. Like the fact that he had snuck his arm around Ginny's shoulders and let it sink down around her waist in a matter of minutes. The fact that he kept on leaning over and whispering to her. What was so important and private that it had to be whispered.

As the night drug on Feline and Phillipa had given up for the night and gone to bed. Everyone slowly began making their own ways to bed for the night Draco still sat there. Watching. Soon enough Phineas leaned over and said something to Ginny who looked at him for a good while before nodding slightly. They got up and left.

Draco put down his drink, excused himself and left after them. He followed the sounds of there foot steps up the stairs towards the east wing of the house, towards the library. Draco came around another corner to find it empty. He walked down the hall and saw a door slightly ajar. Silently pushing it open further he looked in.

Phineas was standing in front of Ginny across the room. His face extremely close to hers. He watched as Phineas lowered his head to hers.

Draco closed the door to his room. He couldn't believe her. Blaise was wrong. _I guess she just decided to let her guard this year. _Draco sat on the edge of his bed running his hands through his hair.

(What cute little nervous habit)

* * *

_Ginny felt his lips touch hers. She had known it was coming yet couldn't stop it she had still been caught off guard. She pushed him away from her. Phineas looked confused._

"_What the hell was that?"_

"_Phineas I don't like you like that."_

"_You didn't that way this summer."_

"_Well summer was four months ago."_

_Ginny hugged herself rubbing her shoulders. Phineas sighed, "Who is he?"_

"_Who is who?" Ginny said looking at him out of the corner of her eye._

"_The guy who stole your heart from me."_

_Ginny shook her head. "No one you know."_

"_Does that mean I can't get his?"_

_Ginny looked at him. "Exactly."_

_Phineas laughed slightly, "Okay I can deal with that," he looked up and walked back over to Ginny. "But if he hurts you, I'll find him and he won't like it."_

_Ginny smiled. "Deal." Phineas hugged her and offered to walk her back to her room. She declined and made her way to her room._

Ginny was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. She had been sleeping peacefully when he eyes just opened she didn't know why but at the moment she was awake and it wasn't going away. She turned on her side looking around the room. There was the door that led to her suite room, one that led to her bathroom, one to her wardrobe, another to the hallway.

That was the one she was looking at when she heard something outside. Ginny pulled the large eiderdown off of her and got out of bed. As she walked passed her chair she pulled her blue silk night robe off of the back and walked over to the door. She pressed her ear against the wood listening for another sound. It came muffled through the solid oak. Ginny opened the door and stepped on to the landing.

"Draco?" she said quietly.

Draco looked at her from his door which he was closing behind him. He looked her up and down before walking off. Ginny was confused. She pulled the robe around her and followed him she wanted to know what was wrong.

Draco knew she was still behind him, he wanted her to leave him alone. He didn't want to shout at her and he knew that if he tried to talk to her right now, he would. He turned corners and jumped stairs but still she followed. Soon he reached one of the out side doors on the ground floor. He stepped outside.

The cool night air hit his face and he began his trek around the grounds. The door opened a few steps out onto the grounds and he stopped. Draco turned around to face Ginny.

"What do you want?"

Ginny shuffled nervously from one foot to the other under his cold glare. "Spit it out."

"Did I do something?" she asked finally.

Draco laughed mirthfully. "Of course not Weasel."

"Weasel?"

"Yes weasel. Now go away." He turned around.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind. "You know what? Fuck you. . . I don't what I did or what you think I did, but I don't have time to chase you Draco. . . scratch that _Malfoy."_

She turned and left.

* * *

Ginny didn't talk to him the next day or the day after that. She stayed far from him actually spending most of her time with either Gabrielle Blaise or, to Draco's annoyance, Phineas.

Draco lay in his bed fully clothed. He should really be heading down stairs, I mean it would be rude to miss your own birthday party. He sighed and rolled over. His bedroom door opened. He heard fabric brushing the ground before a weight descended on his bed. Gabrielle threw herself over him looking in his face.

"So what do you want for your birthday?"

Draco sighed and looked at her meaningfully.

"I tried to give you her but from what I've heard you blew her off."

He rolled taking Gabrielle with him, he was now lying on top of her.

"I did not blow her off."

"Your right. You straight up bite her head off."

"Fine."

"Draco I've the story from two angles... what's yours?"

"She was kissing Phineas."

"I know."

He looked at her.

"I know but really Phineas kissed her and she pushed him away."

"No she didn't, I saw them."

"You saw like the first five seconds and then left didn't you?"

"So?"

"Draco she pushed him away, ask Phinny your self he doesn't deny it, according to him. She claimed she was taken, of course he's lying because Ginny says all she said was that she couldn't but Phinny put two and two together... but I stray from the point."

"Quite a bit."

"The point is, for the hundredth time, she likes _you_, you dolt"

Draco looked at her.

"I'm sure this time, all you have to do is apologize.'

"I don't apologize."

Gabrielle smiled sweetly, "But you will this time. . . or I'll hurt you."

some one cleared their throat by the door. "With that said, Dray would you please refrain from mounting my fiancee." Blaise said from his post leaning against the door frame. Gabrielle and Draco laughed and got off the bed.

* * *

Ginny was in the ballroom of the Blackfire Mansion House, dancing with Phineas when Draco entered with Blaise and Gabrielle. The hall broke out into applause at the entrance of the birthday boy.

Draco made his rounds greeting people he had never seen before as well as some he had. He had reached Phineas and Ginny. Phineas took his hand wishing him Happy birthday, Ginny sunk back before she simply walked off.

The night went on as such with Ginny avoiding Draco's presence soon Gabrielle got sick of it. She grabbed hold of Ginny.

"Hey," she said brightly. "I need to talk to you. . . outside."

"Ok?" Ginny said. "Let's go."

"I'm coming go and I'll catch up, threw those doors." Gabrielle pointed through the large french windows at the far end of the room. Ginny nodded and began towards them.

The cold air was a welcome relief to the hot atmosphere inside. Most of the adults had gone to the study for their own soiree and left the teens to their own devices. Big mistake in Ginny's opinion. She had never seen so many drunk or drugged teens in her whole life.

The doors opened behind her and then closed just as suddenly.

"Ginny?"

She clenched her teeth before she let out an exasperated breath. "What?"

"I. . . I'm. . ." Draco was tripping over his words he had _never_ apologized before, he'd never tripped over his words before either. "I know."

"Know what?"

"That you kissed Phineas."

Ginny studied him, "Is that what all this was about?"

He nodded.

"Draco why didn't you just ask me about it?"

"I didn't know I could."

"Well now you do."

He nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that." she tried to walk passed him back into the party but he stopped her.

"I'm not done."

She stepped back and looked at him. "Continue"

"Ginny, I'm sorry, it's just that my mind gets I little clouded when it comes to you."

"Clouded?"

"Yeah, I look at you and I can't think straight, just about you and the we started talking and getting to know each other and that was great. Then we kissed and that. . . that was great to, but then I saw you kissing Phineas and I just went blank"

Ginny looked down. "I know the feeling."

Draco looked at her. "I'm going to tell you something it probably won't make sense now but listen," he took a breath Ginny was looking at him listening intently. "Nothing ever goes right in my life, everything I have ever wanted has been taken from me. I like you Ginny I don't know why because if there was one thing that was constant in my life it was the hatred of your family but proving my earlier point even that was fucked up." she smiled. "Yeah it's funny I know, anyway, what I'm saying is, I probably won't see you again after this year and I don't want to hurt you, so we have two choices, we can go our separate ways now and then neither of us will have lost anything or I can spend the rest of this school year giving you the most mind blowing orgasms you will ever experience in your life."

His forehead was now leaning against her as she looked up at him into his mercury eyes.

"I guess. . . this is going to be the best year of school I have ever had." She kissed him.

* * *

**_There you go they are together. More to come later. Again if you had a question about the origins of _Phineas_ refer to Chappie one._**

**little-munchkin-poo- **well, I would love to but I actually know all the songs that are gonna be in the story. Also I don't know the band nor do I know the song and I have to be able sing the song in my head. And no nos hovels in this one either. The shovels are really a school item so they might come back then ok?

**Toes of the tickled kind- **no you may not kill Phinny. I like him, I made him.

**blissfulxsin- **I refer you to the above a/n's thank you.

**deaths-confidant**- was this longer because this chappie was writen in one painful sitting. So my back hurts. If your wondering, I have this really crappy chair that hurts when you sit in it for too long... but neway what do think of this one.

**tiggersangel2001-** Glad to hear you've found a way to get paid for reading fanfiction if only I could get paid for writing it? oh well it's something to take my mind off my life.

**Xani**- no need to beg, scratch that, on your kness!

**purplemoonflower **- a)Your Welcome

B) I'm taking that as a compliment but feline is actually my favourite charcter from the little closet of ppl in my head.

C) well he was an ass to Gin in this but then apologized. Everyone loves dray in the shower.

D)see above authors note thank you.

Bad grammar always forgiven ad I myself have it.

_**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed I lOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**TTFN.**_


	14. The Ring

**ArcticAngelzTx**, **sakura-no-hana-hoshi,** **LadySerpent**,** tiggersangel2001,** **Mistress of the Sand, KcluvsMl**, **Channy, randomgurlie07, redhaired** Thanks for reviewing.

**AnitaBlake/BuffyFan**- As I have explained in previous authors notes. My beta has been off filming for the past two weeks and I haven't seen her. Also who cares? Really? As long as the point got across. And no your review was not the one to send me over the edge and I hold you in no way responsible.

**Feltons Brucas-Trory-Baby- **Love you.

**purplemoonflower**- I like that line too. Pansy who? Deary nobody's thinking of pansy at this point in time.

**Ilona Darkmoon **- I can picture a lot of things. Heehee.

**deaths-confidant**- Actually I couldn't stretch the fight I would like to establish a relation so that I may successfully end the relation and end said story, and I just gave you way to much info. But I like and trust you so Ssshh. And stop asking for longer chappies my brain stops telling me what to wrote when the chappie is done I have no control. Thank you for the other review.

**Neni Potter**- Ahh dear Neni, read and all will be revealed.

**Toes of the Tickled Kind - **no killing, beating or maiming of any kind.

**entrance**r- thank you for the words of encouragement. Meow. I have a feeling you, like me. Don't like stupid people/ stupid questions.

**ArcticAngelzTx-** so the only way to get a long review out of you is to cuss? I'll keep that in mind. _Smiles. _Thank you 4 reviewing.

**Guardian Angel4**- it's not down don't worry I think I'm over it. But if the story is crap after this well, oh well.

**little-munchkin-poo**- Thank you, I know for later just use the shovel. Got it. Thank you for reading an's.

**bittersweet angel**- Tank you but it's ok. I'll call you next time.

**Xani**- HA HA HA. I win I win I win. You can get up. _Smiles. _I know I've said this before, But I think you name is so cool, is it your real name?

* * *

Chapter 14

Ginny sat at the table the guests around her talking avidly to one another about Christmas the next day. Draco was sitting beside her where 'against his will' Gabrielle had placed him that evening. She smiled to herself as she felt his finger stroking against her thigh under the table.

Adonis wasn't with them that evening for what reason no one knew but they didn't seem the slightest bit perturbed by it. They continued their conversations as if everything was perfect. Gabrielle was talking avidly to Ginny about what they were going to do tomorrow so that none of it would seem strange and she wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

Blaise leaned over her, "Can I see you outside?" He whispered in her ear running his hands down the sides of her velvet robes that hugged her curves tightly.

Smiling she excused herself from the table and they left. Blaise took her hand and led her out into the garden. The wood nymphs were dancing lightly on the leaves of the large oak tree they were standing under. Blaise sat her down on the bench beneath the tree and stooped down in front of her.

He ran his free hand through his now normal coloured hair nervously. Gabrielle simply sat watching him. He sighed in resignation then looked up at her.

"Do you remember the day we found out we were going to get married?"

She thought about it and them nodded, "Yeah," she said thoughtfully. "We were eight, I ran out of the house crying, saying that I would never marry you because I thought you were stupid and you hated me."

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah, you ran into the garden and I followed you but not because of what you thought. . ."

_Gabrielle lay in the lush green grass in the shade of her favourite tree in the garden. Her head was rested on her hands as she cried. She simply refused to marry Blaise he hated her and she wasn't to fond of him. She lay there in her Sunday dress crying her little blue eyes out when she heard someone walk up behind her. Sniffling she lifted her head and looked into the hazel eyes of Blaise._

"_Blaise Zabini, go away I'm not going to marry you." she said throwing her head back into her hands._

_Blaise only stepped closer to her, sinking to his knees next to her shivering frame. He rested a small hand on her back gently rubbing it. She sniffed again looking up at him slowly._

"_What do you want?" she asked._

"_For you to stop crying." he said simply._

_She sniffed again rubbing her already red eyes. "Why do you care? You don't even like me." She sat up slightly, his hand moved round to her shoulder as she turned to face him._

"_Of course I like you, it's just that. You're a girl."_

"_Duh, I'm a girl." she rolled her eyes drawing her knees to her chest. And looking at the grass._

"_Well girls are weird."_

"_No we're not. Boys are weird."_

"_Let me finish will you, your always doing that."_

_Gabrielle huffed and looked away, "Continue." she muttered._

"_Well, I don't mind marring you, but if you really don't want to I'll ask your mother to call it off." he said sadly letting his hand slid off her shoulder._

_Gabrielle looked up at him, he was looking down at the grass. She licked her lips and looked up into the branches of the tree. "Well, if you don't mind, I guess. I don't either." he looked up at her._

"_Really?" _

_She nodded looking at him, "I like you Blaise. I always have."_

"_Really? I thought you liked Dray."_

_She shook her head, "No I like you silly." she said smiling at him._

_He looked down nervously them back at her, "Um, can I... well since we're going to, um, Can I kiss you?" he asked._

_Gabrielle smiled a little then nodded, "Ok."_

_She turned to face him and he shuffled closer to her and she closed her eyes. Blaise leaned in and let his lips touch hers, before he too closed his eyes. Their first kiss._

"You thought they sent me to get you. . . they didn't they didn't even know I left." he finished. Gabrielle smiled.

"Ok, so?"

"Well I just thought you should know that, I've always loved you. Even when we were eight and I treated you like shit."

"What about when we were four and you pushed me out of this very tree."

He looked up at the tree remembering that, "Oh yeah, well I loved you then too and I apologize." he kissed the tip of her nose and she blushed.

"Anyway the reason I brought you here was that, well even though it was our parents decision that brought us together. I would want yo marry you anyway, and with that in mind," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Blue velvet box. "Merry Christmas."

Gabrielle smiled slyly, "Blaise Christmas is tomorrow."

"I know I wanted to give this to you away from the crowd. I didn't want to share this moment with anyone but you."

She smiled taking the box from him. She opened it and gasped at the contents it was a tasteful sized Purple diamond with two smaller pink diamonds on either side. "Oh Blaise it's wonderful." She breathed.

"Will you marry me?" he asked looking up at her.

She laughed slightly, "Blaise I'm already marrying. I didn't need a ring."

"I know but I wanted to make it official. So?"

"Of course." she wrapped her arms around him kissing him deeply. "My answer will always be yes." she promised.

He broke away taking the ring off the box and slipping it onto her finger. She looked at it in the subtle moon light that was shining through the branches of the large, towering oak.

* * *

Ginny walked towards the music room. Silently through the halls of the Blackfire Manor. She opened the door. The sound of music flew to her ears she entered the room closing the door quietly behind her. She walked over to the piano sitting next to the blonde as he played. He finished and looked at her taking his hands off the keys.

"Hey," she said quietly.

He leaned in and kissed her. "Hey." he replied breaking away from her.

She smiled, "Have you figures out how we're going do this at Hogwarts?" she asked tucking a fly away hair behind her ear.

Draco looked out the window and shrugged, "Not really. I figure we'll owl each other when we have free time and meet up where ever is free and secluded."

"Other than that we don't know each other." She concluded.

"Other than that it will pretty much be the same." he said looking back at her.

"So why _don't_ you already have a boyfriend I mean, not to ring my own bell, but if I find you so attractive loads of other guys must."

Ginny blushed slightly, "other boys... are either stupid or gay." She explained.

Draco quirked and eyebrow, "Who's gay?" he asked.

She looked at him, "I've kept that a secret to long to tell you."

"It's Potter isn't it?"

"No, harry is not gay, he's with Hermione."

Draco shook his head, "Five minutes with the mudblood is enough to turn anyone."

Ginny looked at him sternly, "That's not funny."

"Who's joking?"

Ginny gave him a look.

"Let's make a deal we won't discuss anyone other than each other. . . and the obvious Blaise and Gabrielle."

"Deal."

They kissed on it. (Would have gone into detail...didn't want to)

* * *

Christmas(And we skip meerily through the program tryin gto get through the year Arbor day hear we come)

Gabrielle sat next to Blaise his arm around her waist. She had been admiring her ring in the light of the living room fire when Ginny entered and sat in front of her on the floor. Draco entered next talking to Feline who was of course trying her hardest to get him to go out with her but it wasn't working. The grown ups were dispersed through out the room. Gabrielle's parents walked over to their daughter.

"Well we'll start the present swapping with our present to our daughter." Adonis proclaimed as the room hushed.

He hadn't his daughter a box wrapped in silver paper. She smiled up at her parents taking the box. She leaned off of Blaise and began to unwrap the gift. It was a wooden box underneath the silver paper, with an intricate design around the border of the box surrounding the Blackfire crest. Which was a sword crossed with a wand in front of a black flame.

Gabrielle opened the box and gasped.

"For our little princess," Celestina spoke watching her daughters face. "No matter how old you are or who your married to, you will always be our little girl."

Gabrielle looked up at her parents tears sparkling in her eyes as she placed the still open box beside her. Ginny caught sight of the present within, it was a tiara encrusted with several thousand diamonds. Gabrielle stood up and hugged her parents. There was applause as was customary for the first present that was opened.

Soon everyone was swapping presents, Ginny sat opening her present from Gabrielle which was a journal, black leather book with her initials imprinted on the front and an inscription on the inside of the front cover.

The first page contained a picture of Gabrielle and Ginny at the burrow one summer when thy were in second year. Gabrielle settled down next to Ginny on the antique carpet. Carrying three other presents one wrapped in silver again, another wrapped in Green and the last in blue. She plopped them on Ginny's lap.

"Happy Christmas," she said. "The first in from my mum and dad, the second me and Blaise."

"You got me two presents?"

"No Blaise got you this one but my name is on all of his gifts just in case I forgot to get someone a gift."

Ginny nodded. Opening the first gift it was a pair of sapphire earring with a matching bracelet.

"Omg, Gabrielle I can't accept this."

"To bad you have no choice in the matter, next gift."

Ginny put away the jewelry and opened Blaise's gift. It was a photo album with different pictures of Gabrielle and Ginny. She came to the final present, wrapped in chatoyant blue paper. She looked at Gabrielle but Gabrielle simply pointed to the other end of the room where Draco, Blaise, Phineas and some of the other boys were huddled in deep conversation. Ginny looked back at the present. And opened it delicately.

It was a small wooden box with another inscription engraved into the wood. Ginny ran her fingers along the letters:

_Amor Vincent Omnia _(Love conquers All)

She smiled slightly biting her bottom lip. She slid her hand along the edge opening the box, a small tune began to play from the box and in the center two figures rose and began to dance about the inside of the box. Ginny listened to the tune playing recognizing it as one of her own, she looked at Gabrielle.

"So I helped," her friend admitted hugging Ginny.

_**And so it ends.. This took really long due to writers black, tests and my net stopped working. I do know where this is going mostly everything comes back in either later chappies or in the sequel so pay attention and no there wasn't a lot of d and G in this Chappie it was more of a B and GB Chappie but D and G come back at school and well, when I decided to update next you'll. No questions.**_


	15. Th return and the breakup

_**Authors note: I realized i forgot to reply to your reviews and i aplogize i forgot and i can't do it know as i'm a little tied up at the moment but i hope this chappie answers any questions you had and if not hopefully i'll get asnwer them next chappie. **__**And i know Colin is a mudblood not half and half but i needed to change because i wanted to. Also if this chappie isn't properlt betaed i apologize that would be Nix's fault but i love her anyway. Kisses and hugges.**_** Flutterby.**_**  
**_

_**Discalimer: I own nothing. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 15.

Back at School.

"This is awful, "Ginny muttered to Gabrielle during Potions. Gabrielle looked up from adding her mandrake root toward her friend.

"But you saw Draco just yesterday," she said looking genuinely confused.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Not that ding bat, my potion."

Gabrielle looked down into Ginny's cauldron, "Gin, its perfect."

"I know that it just smells awful."

Gabrielle shook her head returning to her own Potion. Ginny sat down pulling out a sheet of parchment. She thought for a second then scribbled something down.

'_D,_

_How 'bout tonight? Same time, same place._

_G.'_

She folded it and stuffed into Gabrielle's pocket. Gabrielle looked down at her friend and shook her head. "I'm starting to feel like a pack mule." she commented.

Gabrielle walked into the dining hall with Ginny, she let her friend go to The Gryffindor table and made her way over to the Slytherin hold. She sat in between Draco and Blaise. Kissing Blaise she pulled the small note out of her pocket and slipped it into Draco's hand. She broke away from Blaise.

"We're meeting at the lounge tonight right?" She asked.

"Of course," Blaise replied.

Draco felt the rough parchment in his hand and his fingers tightened around it. When he was sure everyone at the table was thoroughly distracted he carefully unfolded it. And read it. He held back a smile and turned it over, and scribbled his reply on the back.

'_My Pleasure'_ he folded it back and slipped it into Gabrielle's pocket.. She looked at him.

"Done already?" she joked. She pulled Blaise toward her for one more kiss, before breaking away. "I have to go eat now."

Blaise pulled her back, "Eat here." He kissed her. Gabrielle smiled against his persistent lips.

She broke away again, "I'd love to but..." She trailed off as Pansy sat opposite them. Gabrielle looked back at Blaise. "I fear I might lose my lunch if I do." She commented. Then got up, to leave but stopped her self. "Oh and Pans have I shown you this," she held her left had under the Girl's nose. The purple diamond glinted on the other girl's face. "Blaise gave it to me for our engagement." Pansy's jaw dropped slightly, and Gabrielle smiled evilly. "Just thought you'd like to know" She smiled cheerily and walked off.

Pansy looked at Draco who looked back with a deadpan stare, "What? They're in love."

Gabrielle walked over to the Gryffindor table, she shuffled the note out of her pocket and dropped it in Ginny's lap as she sat down. Luna was there talking to Ginny about the latest issue of the quibbler when Ron and company entered the great hall. Luna immediately got up and left pushing past Ron roughly. Gabrielle rolled her eyes at the sight of him.

"I still can't get her to talk to me." he complained throwing himself into a seat and pulling a bowl of beef stew towards him.

"Well, what did you expect?" Gabrielle said forking an apple from her fruit salad and eating it. "Her to forgive you . . . you haven't even apologized yet."

Ron scowled at her, "I would have but she won't even stay in the same room as me." he said through gritted teeth.

Gabrielle shook her head and turned to Ginny, "I'll see you later, Diva." She got up. "Harry, Hermione…Pig." with that she left. Ron scowled at her retreating back.

"I hate her." He mumbled

"Sure you do." Harry said under his breath.

"No I'm serious she has ruined my life."

Ginny looked at her brother putting down her own fruit salad. "How exactly has she ruined your life, you've been nothing but horrid to her for years and she's ruined your life, Ron you have the world horribly twisted in that corrupt little mind of yours." She got up and left as well.

* * *

Ginny walked into the Lounge she and Draco were meeting up later and she had time to kill. She made her way over to her usual seat in the middle of the Gryffindors, she was welcomed and sat comfortably in between Dean and Seamus.

They were in the middle of a conversation comparing the weird sisters to the mutant slugs when the lounge door opened. Ginny gasped as the person entered with a smile. Regaining her senses Ginny let out a shriek of glee. At the sound of this Luna looked up from her table and let out a matching screech. Both girls jumped out of their seats and ran over to the visitor wrapping their arms around him.

"Wow I guess there is no need to ask if you missed me." Colin laughed as he embraced the two girls. "Hhhmm," he said "we seem to be missing a musketeer." He let the two girls go and stepped back.

Colin had definitely grown over the summer, he was now at least a head taller than the girls and well built. He was no longer the little whingy boy everyone had thought him to be. Though he still carried around his camera and snapped his pictures he seemed to get more respect for especially since his last set of photos were published in the Daily Prophet.

Colin stood back and began to count, "Let's see one musketeer, "He pointed at Ginny. "Two musketeers," He points at Luna. And as if on cue Gabrielle walked into the lounge.

She stopped and looked at Ginny, then Luna then her eyes drifted to the third person at that she jumped into his arms, "COLIN!" she yelled. "Oh Merlin, your back." She hugged him. "Oh I missed you this Christmas, mum says Hi, she also sent cake but that didn't last the train ride back."

Colin laughed, "Three musketeers." he finished.

The group made there way through the Gryffindors, slowly with Colin being welcomed back. They sat down at a table and the three girls looked at Colin.

"Ok, so what happened where have you been?" Gabrielle asked eagerly.

"Gabz I told you already." he said looking at the girl.

"No you sent me an owl saying, sick in Tahiti see you December. Which I didn't, so spill? I have never known you as a sickly being."

Colin stifled a smile but that didn't stop the girls from seeing it, "Oh my gosh, Colin Creevey you bloody liar." Luna yelled, before Ginny shushed her, she faltered. "You weren't sick." she hissed.

Colin laughed, "Yes I was," he said before lowering his voice. "Just not for a whole term." he smirked.

The girl's jaws dropped.

"Spill" Ginny prompted.

Colin smiled, "Well, before you lynch me, I was sick. For about a week, I had the most awful sickness, headaches, nausea, abdominal cramping the whole nine yards, and by the way I apologize for every remark I've ever made about the pain of cramps they hurt like a bitch."

The girls smirked at this and let him continue.

"Any way I finally regain the ability to walk and I do so, I took a walk to the corner shop to get some food having not eaten properly in days due to the vomiting-"

"Colin! We get it you were sick but your sharing to much get to the point."

"- Right, well in the store, in the frozen food section, that is where I met Annabelle. She is the greatest and we had the most amazing time together."

"Well she must be something to keep you away from school." Ginny commented.

"Yeah Amazing or muggle." Gabrielle said.

"Or both." Luna finished and Colin flushed.

"She's both, Colin's in love with a muggle."

"Well I am Half and Half." he reminded them and Gabrielle shushed him.

"If I ever hear you say that again I'll beat you within and inch of your life and stomp on the inch."

"What? But you knew I was half muggle."

"I know just don't say Half and Half."

"Why not?"

"Seamus has been kind of Stalking Gabrielle this year." Ginny explained.

Colin nodded then looked around the room, when he turned back round Gabrielle was watching him intently, "What?"

"You look different." she said.

"He has a tan Gabrielle," Ginny said.

"No that's not it," Now both she and Luna were squinting at him.

"I see what you mean Gabs." Luna noticed, "I just can't put my finger on it."

Gabrielle surveyed him for awhile longer. Suddenly her eyes widen and her jaw dropped. "You had sex." she exclaimed. "That's why you stayed so bloody long you were shagging Annabelle."

Colin's eyes were now wide, "How did you know?"

"I can see it, you have that just fucked glow."

Ginny couldn't believe her ears, "But I thought you were-"

"I am"

"But you just said,"

"I know."

"So your not,"

"No I am."

"But you."

"I don't know, I did it was good but I know what I prefer."

Ginny nodded in understanding. "And then there was one." she said.

"Ginny, your kidding me you still haven't had sex?" Colin asked.

"Nope."

"But she will." Gabrielle commented. Before anyone could question her about her comment she rose from her seat. "I have to go over there now my fiancé has come," said as the Slytherins entered. She stretched making sure her left hand reached Colin's face.

"Wow, what a rock"

"I know."

"So it's official."

She smiled and walked over to Blaise, taking a seat with the Slytherins.

Luna, Ginny and Colin stayed where they were catching up on everything, well not everything Ginny still hadn't told Luna about Draco yet and she just didn't feel now was the time. The evening progressed and Ginny hadn't noticed how late it was getting. Colin was in the middle of a joke that he had heard when the lounge door swung open. And Lucius Malfoy stepped in and instant hush fell over the lounge as he strode in as if he owned the place. He made his way over to the Slytherins, a few of them got up and cleared the way for him to get to Blaise.

"Good Evening," He said his voice like ice. "Blaise have you any idea where I could locate my son?"

Blaise looked up into the stone gray eyes of Lucius Malfoy, "Um, No, Actually Mr. Malfoy I don't."

Lucius looked slightly angered by this but his eye caught Gabrielle's hand which was resting on Blaise's knee. "Why look what we have here." He lifted her hand towards his face. "Well Eleanore had told me her son had the greatest taste in jewelry but this is exquisite."

Gabrielle wasn't smiling.

"What's the matter, Ms. Blackfire? Don't you understand a compliment when you hear it?"

"What do you want with Draco?"

Lucius quirked and eyebrow, "Well that's my business, now isn't it and at the moment the only other person in this room with the right to ask that is. . . Miss. Parkinson." His eyes fell on Pansy.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and wrenched her hand from Lucius' grasp. "Well unlike her and my fiancé here. I actually know where your son is but until you tell me what you want with him I simply refuse to tell you." Her hands were now on her hips.

"Well I can think of other methods of persuasion, and I'm sure you would be as gracious and understanding as your fiancé was when he found out about the little crush Mr. Weasley had on you."

Silence had fallen over the lounge upon the entrance of Lucius but it seemed to deepen and the mention of Ron's crush on Gabrielle. All eye flickered from Gabrielle to Blaise and back.

Gabrielle's mouth was agape and her breath suddenly ragged, "How did you know about that?"

Lucius didn't answer but his eyes flickered over to Pansy who was now thoroughly interested in her book. Gabrielle turned to face the hiding Slytherin when the lounge door opened a third time and Draco walked in.

"And look I didn't even have to use the art of persuasion."

Draco eyes scanned the room, His father smirking, Gabrielle glowering at Pansy, Pansy hiding behind a book. . . (Pansy can read?), Blaise staring at the Gabrielle who was avoiding his gaze and back to Lucius.

"Father?" He said.

"Draco, Come along I have to speak to you and I have wasted precious minutes looking around this horrid rook for you."

With that Lucius swept from the room, Draco close behind him.

Gabrielle was still glowering at Pansy when Blaise spoke. "Gabrielle?"

"You slimy little bitch." She said to Pansy.

"Gabrielle, its true isn't it."

"I can't believe you would go that far just to be loved." She continued at Pansy. Getting closer to the girl.

"Gabrielle look at me." Blaise said dangerously.

"Guess what Pansy he still doesn't love you, he never has and he never will." She bent over the girl lips deathly close to her ear. "So you ruined my life for nothing."

Pansy looked up over her book, "I didn't do it for love, I did it for myself."

Gabrielle straightened, "Exactly, for nothing."

She turned to Blaise and looked at him. "I have nothing to say to you." she turned and left.

Blaise started after her and stopped and turned on Ron who had been sitting in a corner reading this whole time, "You stay here until I come back or it _will_ be worse than any thing you've ever felt before in your life." Blaise's voice had gone dangerously low and he left the lounge silent.

The only footsteps in the hall were Blaise's as he looked for Gabrielle, he knew she couldn't have gotten far. He turned the corner leading to the Hall of achievement, he began down the hall past the cabinets filled with different awards that the school and it's houses had won. Further down the corner someone was standing silently looking up at something in one of the cabinets. He recognized the persons long ebony hair as Gabrielle's , he neared her and her head turned at the sound of his footsteps.

"Gabrielle why did you keep it from me?"

She didn't answer, she just looked at him with empty eyes.

"I mean what the fuck was all that."

"Don't shout at me Blaise." She spoke softly but Blaise wasn't listening.

"Why the fuck does this keep happening Gabrielle, I mean this has happened basically every year since you first came to the school why?"

"I don't know, now stop shouting at me." Her teeth were clenched and her hands folded across her chest tightly. Gabrielle was looking at the ground.

"It doesn't make any sense I mean what do you do to these guys that they just can't get enough of you."

Gabrielle's head shot up, "What are you saying Blaise I go around seducing these guys…is that what you're saying? For what Blaise… to make _you_ jealous?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow crossing his own arms looking Gabrielle straight in the eye, "I don't know you tell me?"

Gabrielle looked as though she had just been slapped in the face, "I can't believe you would even say that, let alone think . . . of me." Her voice began to break with tears that were welling up in her eyes.

Blaise didn't say anything.

Gabrielle shook her head in disbelief, "I can't do this."

Blaise's hands dropped and he stepped closer to her to embrace her, but she stepped back. "I can't do this." She repeated.

"Do what I'm not arguing anymore?"

"Not that," She indicated to the both of them with a wave of her finger. "This I can't do this anymore, I mean if after all these years of knowing me you think I would do something like that. . . to you. I can't do this anymore."

Blaise looked at her, "Are you suggesting a cooling off period?"

She pulled the ring off of her finger and handed back to him, he shook his head, "I'm not taking it. You can't do this to me."

Gabrielle just looked at him, "Fine don't take it." She let the ring drop at his feet and walked off.

_**Here it ends. I can't write anymore at the moment I feel sad.:( I need a moment. Next Chappie will be up when I write it .**_**_ Again i kno Colin is a mudblood but i wanted him to be half and half. _**

**Flutterby   
**


	16. Making out

1Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is 'Further Away' Evanescence.

**little-munchkin-poo**- Hee hee that was my fav. Part to I think. And Gabrielle and Blaise will live don't worry.

**mz.sammiz, tiggersangel2001**- ur wish has come true.

**blissfulxsin**- They were my fav too.

**Ladyserpen**t- my thoughts exactly.

**entrancer**- I'm not the biggest fan of cherries but I will give another chappie. And there is no banning of cliffies!

**Xani**- Read over all you want the out come won't change. Love the name I can't get over it.

**Toes of the Tickled Kind-** Not to worry Pansy will get hers, eventually.

**deaths-confidant-** ur so nice t me. I like you. :) you made my happy.

**purplemoonflower-** your answers in order.

A) you find out in this chappie.

B) Yes! You got it thank you for getting it. BINGO!

C)No I couldn't. Shrugs

* * *

Chapter 16.

Ginny watched her friend leave.

_Blaise started after her and stopped and turned on Ron who had been sitting in a corner reading this whole time, "You stay here until I come back or it will be worse than any thing you've ever felt before in your life." Blaise's voice had gone dangerously low and he left the lounge silent._

Ginny looked at her brother, "And she ruined your life." was all she said.

Colin got up to go find Gabrielle but Ginny pulled him back down, "No leave them, she needs time to herself to think. She checked her watch She should be meeting Draco soon but that might not happen to day.

"Hey Colin, I have to go do something now I'll catch up with you later." She got up to leave.

"I'll walk with you," he began to get up and Ginny was about to stop him when she decided she would need the company as Draco might be a bit late. She shrugged and they left the lounge.

They walked in moderate silence, Colin following Ginny step for step. They reached the astronomy tower and Ginny open the door. The cool night air greeted them as they entered. Colin looked over the balcony down at the lush waters of the lake. He turned to Ginny, "So are you seeing anyone?" He asked resting against the stone barrier of the astronomy tower.

Ginny thought for a moment Colin was her best friend but he was also a Gryffindor through and through and probably wouldn't understand but on the other hand he was her _best_ friend. She sighed, "Sort of."

Colin smiled, "That's a yes."

Ginny blushed slightly.

"So who is he?"

"I can't tell you."

Colin looked at her, "Why not?"

Ginny sighed, "You wouldn't understand."

"Of course I would I am the second most open minded you know," Ginny looked at him, "Gabrielle being the first." he answered her unspoken question.

She nodded in understanding, "I still can't tell you"

Colin nodded not wanting to push the subject and anger the red head he digressed, "Fine, but promise me you'll tell. . . Eventually."

Ginny smiled up at her friend, "Deal." She looked down at her watch.

"I'll go before, Mystery Man gets here."

Ginny looked up and opened her mouth to deny it but Colin held up his hand for silence.

"It's ok I understand, I won't even hang around outside to see him, you'll tell in your own time." He walked over to Ginny placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "See you later."

She smiled she loved Colin he was always so understanding, "Bye Colin."

He smiled and left the tower. Ginny let out a breath the sound of her sigh being carried off with the wind.

* * *

Draco sat in the back of the potions room while his father and Professor Snape had a whispered conversation about him at the front. Lucius looked livid, Draco was surprised that he could keep his voice down. He pulled up the sleeve of his shirt checking the time, he was late. _Great, _he thought. He picked up his feet resting them on the table, placing his hands behind his head he let is head loll slightly as he closed his eyes.

This slumbering ecstasy was cut short by none other than his father walking toward him, Draco sat up and watched the lithe figure approach him.

"Well you'll be happy to find out that under," He eyed Snape evilly "_strong_ recommendation from your potions professor. Your initiation has been pushed back towards summer, preferably after your graduation."

Draco nodded slightly but said nothing.

"Well, I should be going. I have a meeting in Japan in the morning," He turned to the professor. "_Severus_, Draco." With that he swept from the room without another word.

Draco looked up at his professor whose eyes were glinting pleasantly, "You love pissing him off don't you."

"Nothing makes me happier." Severus turned to Draco, "Don't you have somewhere to be." Draco checked his watch and then looked at his professor.

"How did you- you know what I don't want to know." He got up and left the dungeon.

He hurriedly made his way up the flights and flights of stair, towards the astronomy tower Ginny was probably gone by now but he had to check. He sharply turned a corner leading to the tower stairs, he took them two at a time reaching the door he took a deep breath and straightened himself before opening the door.

At first glance the tower was empty she was gone he was to late. He made his was further into the tower over to the railing and looked over letting the night air cool his hot face.

"You're late." A voice came from behind him.

He smiled slightly turning to face Ginny. She smiled at him from her seat in the corner. The red head got up from the floor and walked over to the Slytherin.

"I apologize but-" She silenced him with a kiss.

"It's okay a saw your father in the lounge, I figured you would be."

Draco's hands were resting on her waist their foreheads touching, he kissed her lips lightly, "Let me make up for it." She smiled as he took her lips and she gratefully gave them to him.

Their mouths mingled on each other for awhile before Ginny felt Draco's tongue at her lips, he licked them gently coaxing them open. Ginny let his tongue into her mouth with a slight moan. Draco hand's fount the hem of her oxford shirt, pulling out of her school skirt. His hands ran along her warm flat stomach, he felt the muscles shiver under his touch and smiled.

He ran his hand up over her smooth back lifting the shirt as he went. He reached the clasp of her bra and expertly unhooked it with un thinking hands. At once one hand tightened around her back bracing her as the other slipped around the front, gently sweeping over her one of her breasts. Ginny moaned leaning into his touch.

Hearing this Draco moved the girl, pressing her against the wall behind her. Soon Ginny's shirt was discarded onto the floor; forgotten. Ginny didn't notice when her lavender bra hit the ground due to all the sensations she was feeling at the hands and mouth of Draco. She pulled on his tie pulling him closer to her as she sunk down the wall bringing Draco down with her. Draco held her hips steadily as they moved down towards to stone floor of the astronomy tower.

Draco's lips began to kiss a trail down her neck toward her breasts, He stopped slightly at her neck and nipped at it feeling her pulse beat under his lips. He continued down to her breasts, one hand holding her hip the other resting on her stomach. Draco lightly licked the rose coloured bud and watched it stiffen under his tongue.

Ginny moaned as Draco slowly began to suckle on her, his hand ran down her flat stomach. Over the rough fabric of her school skirt onto the smooth silky flesh of her thigh. Ginny was in ecstasy, as his mouth moved over to her other nipple, his hand slipped between her legs sweeping under her skirt to the hem of her underwear.

Ginny gasped as she felt Draco's hand against her bare self but her ability to speak let alone protest was lost as Draco ran a hand across her button, all she could manage was a deep groan. Draco began to slide her underwear off of her legs and soon those to were gone. Draco's hand returned to Ginny's center, which was now damp.

Noting this Draco slid a finger inside her, Ginny gasped at the new sensation. Draco's lips captured her mouth one more time, in a deep and passionate kiss. Before he kissed his way down her neck and across the length of her toned stomach. He lifted her skirt, finger still working steadily within her walls.

He flicked his tongue gently against her button, and smirked as she squirmed under his touches. He repeated this flicking for a while enjoying the mewing sounds emitted from Ginny's mouth. Then he inserted another finger into her and at this he heard his own name issue from her lips and he smiled.

He continued his violent but sensual attacks on Ginny's body, having to pin her hips down to the stone of the floor. Ginny's ran her hands through his blonde locks as he did this. She had lost the ability to make many noises long ago no all she could do writhe under Draco's sensations.

Soon Draco felt her clench around his fingers and her body shook as her orgasm took over. She panted in release as Draco slowly removed his fingers from her, he smiled evilly licking his fingers as Ginny regained composure. She sat up slowly as Draco smirked at her, her head still resting against the cool stone wall. She looked at Draco.

'Wow' she mouthed as she still hadn't regained the ability to use intelligent speech.

Draco smiled, "Thank you." He kissed her again, their tongues mingling for awhile before they broke apart.

"You are amazing," She whispered her forehead against Draco's.

"Thank you" he repeated himself.

Ginny loosely put back on her clothes not bothering to fix them immaculately as they should be. She checked her watch, it was almost curfew. She looked over at Draco who had been watching her from his seat perched almost falcon like on the astronomy railing.

"I have to go."

"Why so soon?"

"It's not soon, this is the time I normally leave, somebody was late remember?"

Draco smirked, "I don't recall that."

Ginny smiled, "How convenient," she walked over to him and he jumped down from the railing.

"Look," she said running her hand up his chest and grasping his tie. "Maybe next I'll be late and have to return the favour." she whispered seductively into his ear. "But until then," she pulled away. "I have to go." With that she kissed him one last time and left.

Ginny practically bounced all the way to the gryffindor tower and up the stairs to the girls dorms ignoring the stares she received from on lookers. She froze out side her door as Lavender and Parvati were pressing their ears against the dark wood trying to hear what was happening within.

Ginny cleared her throat loudly and their heads shot up, she shook her head and walked passed them, "I'll deal with you two later." was all she said before entering the room.

* * *

Darkness greeted her as she closed the door without a sound, the curtains to Gabrielle's bed were drawn, as Ginny approached. She heard Gabrielle's voice from within. It became apparent that she had her guitar in there as company, as Ginny heard her friends voice float out from behind her drapes.

_I took their smiles and I made them mine._

_I sold my soul just to hide the light._

_And now I see what I really am,_

_A thief a whore, and a liar._

_I run to you,_

_Call out your name,_

_I see you there, farther away._

_Im numb to you - numb and deaf and blind._

_You give me all but the reason why._

_I reach but I feel only air at night._

_Not you, not love, just nothing._

_I run to you,_

_Call out your name,_

_I see you there, farther away._

_Try to forget you,_

_But without you I feel nothing._

_Don't leave me here, by myself._

_I can't breathe._

_I run to you,_

_Call out your name,_

_I see you there, farther away._

_I run to you,_

_Call out your name,_

_I see you there, farther away,_

_Farther away,_

_farther away,_

_farther away,_

_farther away,_

_farther away._

Ginny gently pulled back the curtains of her friends bed, as she was setting her guitar down. Her face was dry, her eyes dark she hadn't been crying. She looked up at Ginny slowly and licked her lips.

"We broke up." she whispered quietly.

Ginny sank onto the bed next to her friend and hugged her as the tears welled up in Gabrielle's throat.

"We broke up." she repeated, as though she couldn't quite grasp the fact.

Ginny hushed her gently, rubbing her back.

"We broke up Gin, I broke up with him." She couldn't fathom what had happened between her and Blaise.

Ginny patted her back, "I know it's okay."

Silent tears ran down Gabrielle's cheeks, her throat was burning as she tried to hold it all in.

"I'm alone."

* * *

**_So ends this chappie_**.**_ I am as you read working on the next and it will be here shortly._**

_**ttfn**_

_**kiss**_


	17. The Insult

**_Discalimer: The song is Daniel letterle- 'I sing for you' from the movie Camp.

* * *

_**

Chapter 17

"_I'm alone."_

Ginny hugged her friend tighter as she actually began crying, "Oh Ssshh, Honey, you're not alone you have me and Draco and Luna and Hermione and Harry. . .and Seamus."

Gabrielle laughed at that one though her tears still fell, she pushed away from Ginny. "But I don't want Seamus, Gin. I want Blaise."

Ginny looked at her friend with pity, "Then why did you break up with him?"

Gabrielle shook her head, "I couldn't do it Gin, He actually thought that I was doing it on purpose, I couldn't stay with him knowing that he thought that."

"But you were in love."

"I guess it was entirely one-sided." She sighed.

Ginny didn't agree with her friend on that Blaise could be hard headed and say stupid things but he did love Gabrielle he just wasn't sure exactly how to show it, but now wasn't the time to argue no was the time to comfort her, "It's ok," she patted her friends back. "You'll be fine."

* * *

Blaise didn't make it back to the lounge to hurt Ron, he had sat down in the same hall that Gabrielle had just broken up with him in, He was still sitting there when Draco found him and took a seat across from him.

"So what happened?" Draco said as he sat across from Blaise leaning against the opposite wall.

Blaise barely registered his presence let alone the sound of his voice, Draco was about to repeat himself when Blaise looked up slowly. His lips were dry, his throat parched.

"She broke up with me." He said hoarsely.

Draco nodded, "Let me take a stab in the dark, you found out that Weasley liked her and instead of getting upset at him you ended up having an argument with her."

Blaise looked up, "Some owns a torch." He commented.

Draco shrugged, "What can I say I have a gift for stating the obvious."

They sat in silence for awhile. Blaise's eyes had drifted back to the floor, but Draco's eyes remained firmly on Blaise.

"I'm still gonna talk to her you know that right?"

Blaise nodded

"And all of our parents are still gonna be friends."

He nodded again.

"And that you have just screwed up what was the easiest, simplest and in my eyes most loving relationship I've ever seen."

Blaise nodded again but this time it was slower and less like he actually wanted agree.

"And that you've hurt one of the smartest most loving girls on the plant." Draco continued knowing Blaise was liking this less and less, but he continued in the same monotone voice.

Blaise sighed this time and looked at Draco, "I know." he said in barely a whisper.

Draco nodded, accepting Blaise's answers as the truth. He got up and held out a hand to help Blaise up, Blaise looked at him before taking the hand.

Draco pulled his friend off the ground towards him embracing him shortly. Then pulling away slightly Draco balled a fist and punched Blaise in the stomach. Blaise doubled over coughing slightly, while Draco patted him on the back.

"Shake it off mate you deserved it."

Blaise coughed again, nodding. Because he did in fact deserve it.

* * *

Ginny was worried.

It had been a week and Gabrielle hadn't left the room. The news had spread through out the school with the unwanted aid of Lavender and Parvati. Ginny sat in the silence of the library, trying to study with Hermione and Harry.

She had decided that she was going to go to the owlery and send a letter to get Draco's help, on her way back to the common room. She tiredly flipped through pages of The Standard book Of Spells (grade 6) when her eye caught a flash of Blonde hair.

She looked up and watched Draco walk through the library and behind a stack of book shelves, he was alone as Ginny noted. This was almost too perfect. She got up from the desk and turned to go when Harry said something.

"Where you going Gin?" he asked politely, underlining a sentence in his Potions and Concoctions for the Advanced text book.

"Um," she began nervously. "I was just gonna go get another. . .big leather thing . . .from. . .over there." She said waving vaguely behind her.

Hermione looked up with a smile, "Ok, don't get lost." She joked.

Ginny let a high-strung laugh and received and raised eyebrow from Harry she smiled and turned to walk away. She faked looking at a near by row of book, and slowly made her way further away.

She watched the table she was coming from to make sure they were preoccupied and she as soon as she saw Harry lean over Hermione's book, she turned to go and bumped into someone. She stepped back and mumbled an apology, then found herself looking into saxe coloured eyes, she let a small smile slip from her lips.

He raised his eyebrows in reply and she looked around to make sure that no one else was around.

"You need to help me," she whispered turning back to the book selves and pretending to search for a book just incase someone came around the corner.

Harry studied her, "with?" he asked.

"Gabrielle." she answered.

"What about Gabrielle what's wrong?" Draco asked concern filling his voice.

"She won't leave our room, for anything she hasn't eaten in a week."

"Have you brought her food?"

"She won't touch it, the house elves take it and replace it and end up taking back full tray. It's awful.

Draco nodded as he listened to Ginny,"I told you before, I'm here to help but how exactly am I gonna get into the Gryffindor rooms"

Ginny rolled her eyes having already thought of that, "Don't you have an invisibility cloak?"

Draco's eyes narrowed, "How did you-"

"Gabrielle. . .duh."

"Right. . .of course."

"Well use it, I'll meet you outside the great hall before supper finishes and I'll take you up there okay?"

Draco nodded, and Ginny quit pretending to look for a book, she stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss against his lips, "Thank you."

With that she turned and returned to her seat across from Harry and Hermione, to pack away her books. Draco watched her for awhile before returning to his table, and continuing his reading. His fingers lightly brushed his lips every now and then and the slightest of smiles appeared on his lips.

* * *

He watched the door. Soon enough the tell tale red hair came in but she was alone. This was the third day she had been alone at all three meals. Blaise could kick himself. He slammed down his fork and made several poeple jump.

He couldn't take this. He got up and crossed the great hall. Aiming for the gryffindor table. Ginny saw him coming a simply sat there watching him approach. . .she wasn't happy with him. He made his way over to her and stood there for awhile waiting for her to acknowledge the fact he was standing there.

After a few minutes she turned slowly in her seat and faced him. "May I help you?" she asked coldly.

"Where's Gabrielle?" he said cutting to the point.

Ginny raised and eyebrow, "Why do you care? Want to rub salt in the wound?"

Blaise scowled, "No, I want to talk to her."

"Well she doesn't want to see you right now." Ginny began to turn back around, But Blaise Spun her back round to face him. This simple act had Gryffindors on there feet but Ginny didn't do anything and Blaise did nothing more to provoke them further.

"What?" Ginny asked, impatiently.

"Where is she?"

Ginny stood up, Blaise was a head taller than her but she didn't care there wasn't much he could do to her. "Listen carefully, you are one of my least favourite people right now so don't you dare touch me," She hissed. "As for Gabrielle, she is in our room where she has been for the past a week not eating, barely sleeping, and playing the most depressing songs she can think of. Now all of this is because you can't learn to trust someone who loves you enough to act blind to what a jerk you really are. Now if you don't mind I need to go threaten my best friend with feeding charms if she doesn't start eating soon."

With that she stormed out of the dining hall, Blaise stood fuming. He should be upset about all this but it simply fueled his anger. Soon after he left the great hall also. Consumed with the events they had just witnessed. No one in the hall noticed Draco slip out of the room, a silvery sheet tucked securely under his arm.

When he left Ginny was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, they didn't make any eye contact and Draco walked as though he was following Blaise to the dungeons. A few meters down the corridor secure in the fact no one else was there he slipped the watery cloak around himself. Checking that he was firmly covered he back tracked to the entrance hall stairs where Ginny was now standing with her hand on the banister, as she seemingly stared off into space.

He approached her and pinched her rear lightly, caught off guard she jumped. Spinning slightly before remembering what was going on. Then she relaxed.

"Come on." she whispered, "This way."

She led Draco up seven different flights of stairs, and through numerous concealed entrances even if Draco had been trying to remember all this he wouldn't have been successful. Soon they were staring at a picture of a fat lady in a pink dress. Ginny leaned close and whispered the password to her.

The portrait swung open and Ginny led the way in. Most of the house was still at dinner so the common room was empty, Ginny made her way over to the girls' dorm stair way and them stopped.

She heard Draco's voice from behind her, "What's wrong?"

"You're a boy." she whispered back.

Draco blinked and although Ginny couldn't see it she could tell she had confused him with her statement.

"Well if your just figuring that out I think we need to have a talk."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "No I mean Boys can't go into the Girls dorm here,"

"Really?"

Ginny nodded, They stood in silence then Ginny got an idea, she turned to where she thought Draco was, "You trust me right?" she asked with a smile.

Draco watched her studying her face before answering, "Why?"

"You're not suppose to answer a question with a question, and because your going to have to if you want to get up there." Draco eyed the stairs then Ginny.

"What are you going to do?"

"mlevitateudestaris" she mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Levitate you up the stairs." She repeated slowly, as though Draco was hard of hearing.

Draco laughed mirthfully, "Your joking right?"

Ginny gave a smile and a small laugh, "No."

His smiled dropped giving the stairs a last look, then gave a resigned sigh, "Fine."

Ginny smiled and pulled out her wand, with a mutter of 'Wingardium Leviosa' Draco was floating precariously above the stairs of the gryffindor girls' dorm. Ginny walking steadily behind him. They reached the top and his feet touched solid ground.

"That is probably the most uncomfortable mode of transport ever invented." Draco commented as Ginny led him towards her room.

* * *

It was dark when they entered the two girls' room, Ginny's bed was neatly spread while the curtains to Gabrielle's were drawn, Night was falling over the hogwarts ground and the room was cast in shadow.

Draco pulled the cloak off of himself reappearing next to Ginny. Stating the obvious Ginny pointed him toward Gabrielle bed. He walked over to the dark side of the room standing outside his best friend's drawn curtains.

"Gabrielle?" He called. He heard the rustle of sheets on the other side at the sound of his voice but no answer came.

He looked to Ginny who silently urged him forward and he turned back around, "Gabrielle?" He tried again.

Still No response.

He took a deep breath and parted her curtains. Sitting on the edge of her bed. Gabrielle had her back to him, feigning sleep. She was pale and weak from lack of both light and food. Draco gave Ginny one last look before, kicking off his shoes and pulling his legs onto the bed with him. He drew the curtains and lay next to his friend.

Her back still to him, she lay between him and her guitar. Draco propped his head up his hand and rested the other on Gabrielle's arm. He lightly stroked her arm before leaning closer to her resting his head on his shoulder.

They lay in silence for along while listening to the sounds outside the curtains, Ginny moving nervously around the room before entering the bathroom. Then came the sound of running water. Draco watched Gabrielle for the entire time, she still hadn't spoken let alone looked at him.

He leaned up slightly pressing a small loving kiss on her shoulder. "Talk to me," he whispered.

Gabrielle eyes creaked open slightly, taking in the unchanged decor of her bed curtains. She sighed and leaned into Draco, instinctively his arms wrapped around her protectively as he had done on many occasions.

A new silence had fallen over them before Gabrielle broke it, her voice hoarse from lack of everything, "She really likes you. . .Don't hurt her."

Draco nodded, "I won't."

"Promise?"

Draco had never been one to break promises because he had never made them but Gabrielle needed this and he couldn't hope for her to do something for him if he didn't do something for her first. "I'll promise you if you promise me something in return."

"I'm not talking to Blaise."

But Draco shook his head, "I wouldn't dare ask you to, but you have to start eating Gabrielle I hate seeing you like this."

Gabrielle turned to face him and he sat up, looking down at her, "I will."

"So will I."

They sat for a little while longer in a comfortable silence, Gabrielle stifled another yawn and rolled over to look at Draco properly. "Do something for me?"

Draco looked down at her, "Anything."

"Sing something."

Draco laughed slightly, "What?"

"Anything, something new. Something I haven't heard yet."

Draco could think of several song he had written that she hadn't heard yet, but that was simply because they were all to personal for him to share. . .even with her. Draco thought for awhile knowing Ginny was in the other room, and could most likely hear him if he did sing. So he decided he'd sing something for her.

Gabrielle willingly obliged him with her guitar and lay down comfortably amongst her ruby coloured sheets. Waiting for him to begin.

* * *

Ginny watched Draco disappear behind the curtains of Gabrielle's four poster bed. She let a small sigh escape her mouth. She hoped she was doing the right thing for her friend. Ginny tried to distract herself be keeping busy around the room. Cleaning mainly, that's what her mother did when she was nervous and Ginny seemed to have picked it up.

She couldn't clean much as the room was already clean. It had been for the past week with Ginny trying to distract herself. Giving up on the prospect of distraction, Ginny decided to just. Try to relax, and how she relaxed was to clean herself. Gathering her towel, bathrobe, and some clothes Ginny entered the bathroom she and Gabrielle shared.

It was spotless, it had been Ginny's project the night before. Every surface was immaculate, the tiles gleamed under the torchlight. Ginny rested her clothes on the counter and hung her robe behind the door and her towel on the rack.

She found herself taking calming breaths as she spun the taps that began to fill the bath with warm water. She slid out of the confinements of her school uniform, and into the inviting calm of the water. Ginny reached to the side of the tub for her favourite bath wash and added it to the water.

Soon the surface was covered with a thick coat of heavenly scented bubbles, Ginny's body completely concealed beneath the thicket of foam. She sighed, as she let herself stew in the hot water. She took a deep breath and sank below the surface of the water.

The torchlight could barely pass through the surface of bubbles, but Ginny didn't care as she looked around the murky bottom of the large tub. She sat on the bottom of the head holding her breath for as long as she could, until she felt a supreme lightness in her head.

Finally she broke the surface of the water, she didn't know how long she had been under there, but she knew that there hadn't been music when she had gone under. She sat silently in the tub no sound but the lapping of the water, she listened as the sound of a guitar came to her, and then a voice joined it. But this wasn't Gabrielle's sad disappointed voice that she had gotten so use to hearing, it was male voice, It was Draco.

The song was slow and gentle, as were his words. Ginny listened making sure not to move to much least the lapping water override the words that were being sung so beautifully.

_I sing for you and only you_

_Wherever I go I find you_

_You're in the sound of every hello_

_In everything I do_

_You're the song I was destined to know_

_And I only sing for you_

_You went away. I should have known_

_You leave so many dreams behind you_

_Thought I'd be fine just being alone_

_I didn't have a clue_

_But my heart had a mind of its own_

_And would only sing for you_

_You're in the sound of the rain_

_Clouds in a winter sky_

_In a thousand unsaid words_

_In a thousand crazy reasons why_

_You were meant to fly_

_So fly for me and day by day_

_I'll keep hoping your heart reminds you_

_Nothing but love can stand in our way_

_But love can see us through_

_Maybe that's all I wanted to say_

_I will always sing for you_

_I will always sing for you_

Ginny smiled at the sentiment of the song that she had just heard, she noticed a new moistness on her face as a tear rolled down her cheek into the water. Ginny took in a breath and sunk beneath the water once more.

* * *

Draco finished the song, and looked over at Gabrielle. Asleep. _Good_ he thought._ She needs it. _He rested her guitar beside her. Looking over to the other side of the room, that belonged to the littlest Weasley. He shifted himself off of Gabrielle's bed and walked over to Ginny's side of the room.

It was organized, there was a place for everything and everything was in it's place. He began to wonder if Ginny was more like Granger than he had originally suspected. He looked on her bedside table she had frames and frames of pictures, her family, individuals of her brothers, a group shot with Harry and her lying in a hammock together. Draco placed that one back face down.

He wondered around the room looking at posters and books that Ginny and Gabrielle had but soon enough he tired of this. Draco noticed that Ginny still hadn't emerged from the bathroom and she had been in there for awhile. Draco listened but there was nothing, no running water, no splashing no nothing.

He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked, "Ginny?" He called.

No answer, maybe she hadn't heard him, "Ginny?" he called a little louder.

Still no response, Draco noticed the panic settling in his chest, "Ginny?" He yelled.

Still no response as he knocked on the door. He'd had enough Draco turned the knob and entered the bathroom. His eyes immediately drawn to the full tub sunken into the center of the floor the bubbles on the surface were so thick he had no idea if she was in there.

Ginny's head broke the surface of the still water sending ripples out to the edge of the tub were they fell over with a splash onto the floor. She blinked a couple of times before wiping foam out of her face. She had seen the door swing open.

She looked over at Draco her reb hair sticking to the sides of her face and neck. She silently thanked Merlin for the cover of bubbles. She blinked at Draco, "Hey." she said.

Draco looked down at her, she seemed ok, "Hey, Gabrielle's asleep, she'll be at breakfast tomorrow."

Ginny nodded, "Ok."

"Are you ok?"

"Fine, why? Oh the whole under water thing. . .I just like it under there."

Draco nodded, "Ok. Well when your ready you need to get me out of here remember?"

Ginny had actually forgotten but she nodded anyway, "yeah I'll be right out."

With that Draco closed the door back and walked over to the door to wait for Ginny.

Ginny emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later her hair still damp, she was in a simple over sized shirt and a pair of pale jeans. She walked over to Draco and smiled, "Ready?"

"Not quite," he leaned down and kissed her. Ginny wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissing him back. Slowly they pulled away.

"Now I'm ready." Ginny smiled and opened the door sticking her head out, it was well past midnight right now so hopefully everyone had called it a night. The hall was empty as she led Draco back to the stairs. She went down first. To check the common room. Empty.

She beckoned him after her, Draco placed a tentative foot on the stairs, nothing happened. He began to walk down when beneath him they stairs dissolved into each other becoming a slick stone slope. Draco very ungraciously slipped and slid down the stairs.

Somehow he ended up head first in a rug, he heard Ginny behind him suppressing laughter. She got up roughly straightening his robes, he turned to the red head who was fighting to keep a straight face.

"You knew that would happen didn't you?" he asked sounding extremely peeved off.

Ginny nodded trying to keep a straight face, "Well you didn't enjoy the levitation so I thought we could take a different approach."

"Well you could have warned me."

"It wouldn't have been as funny."

"Well I'm glad that me almost breaking my neck amuses you so."

Ginny shook her head and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, "Are you mad?"

He looked down at her trying to keep up his Malfoy mask in place but it had slipped in front of her to many times to be put back, "No."

She brightened, "Good."

Ginny walked Draco out of the portrait hole onto the seventh floor landing. The school was deathly quiet and as still as a grave. Ginny's arms were still round Draco's waist as they stood outside in silence.

"I have to go," Draco said finally.

Ginny sighed, "I know you do" she tightened her grip around him a makeshift hug, "We really don't get to spend enough time together."

"No we don't."

"But we should."

"Yes we should." Draco thought for awhile his chin resting on top of Ginny's head. He pulled away slightly and looked down at her, "Don't worry, I'll think of something, but right now we should be there for Gabrielle and Blaise."

"Yeah, be there for Blaise I'm sure." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Look he still loves her, he's just a little Hard headed."

"A little?"

"Ok a lot hard headed."

"That's better."

Ginny sighed saying goodbye one last time. They parted and went back to there separate lives.

* * *

Gabrielle walked into the great hall the next morning talking avidly to Ginny as if nothing had ever happened. She ignored the looks she got from the other student and acted as if she didn't notice. She slid in next to Harry and pulled a plate towards her.

"Morning Everyone," she said cheerfully to those around her.

Taking her lead Harry and Hermione said their good mornings and continued as though she had never left. Gabrielle quickly resumed her conversation with Ginny, who was simply happy that her friend was better but Ginny thought to soon because just then the great hall door opened and the rain on everyone's parade entered.

The slytherins headed by Draco and Blaise entered the great hall heads straight each movement perfectly choreographed. They followed Draco as he entered the hall. Draco scanned the hall to check if Gabrielle had kept her promise. And like a true Gryff there she was front and center.

She looked up upon the entry of the Slytherins and flashed Draco a bright smile. He dipped his head in reply and changed the direction of the Slytherins to detour over to the Gryffindor table. When they reached her Gabrielle was in conversation with Ginny who looked up at them before going back to her breakfast. Gabrielle faced them.

"Hello Draco," she said brightly.

"Gabrielle," he replied. Blaise made a noise next to him and both looked over to the forgotten Slytherin. Gabrielle looked him up and down and turned back to Ginny to continue their conversation.

"What forgotten my name have we?" Blaise snapped.

Ginny saw Gabrielle's jaw clench noticeably, "No I remember your name, there are several other things I want to call you that I can't due to the close proximity to the teachers." Gabrielle spoke through clenched teeth.

She slowly turned in her seat to face Blaise, but a smirk was not the look she had expected to see on his face. She looked him up and down and made to turn back around when he leaned down towards the table hands resting of the wood on either side of her. His lips drew close to her ear and he whispered huskily.

"I can remember a few names you use to call me." he said, Ginny noticed Gabrielle tense at his words.

He pulled away slightly his voice growing louder so that both the Slytherins and the rest of Gryffindor could hear him, "Like God?" He smirked evilly. A look of mock ecstasy came on to his face, "Oh god oh god yes yes oh god."

Ginny watched Gabrielle take several deep breaths to calm down before she stood and looked Blaise dead in the eye as he laughed with his fellow Slytherins.

"Bravo Blaise, you can fake it almost as well as I did." his smirk fell and her's grew.

And with that gabrielle picked up and apple and left the great hall as a dark scowl appeared on Blaise's face. Ginny used her hand to cover her laughter.

_**I apologize this is the only review I could remember off the top of my cranium.**_

**_Deaths confident-_** (I think it was you) No I don't write the songs as the disclaimers and author's notes say the songs are actual songs usually by evanescence or some such band.

_**Sorry this took long my net stopped working and I got writers block and stuff but here it is and I'll keep working and I know I haven't replied to any reviews but I don't have time. Also this Chappie in un-Betaed as my beta is at school and I wanted to get this up before the net goes again.**_


	18. Read hurry!

I apologize please again I ask only for forgiveness and a lot of pity.

My computer that is not even a year old has seemingly crashed again, I'm currently writing this in my school library illegally because these computers are meant for research only. I don't know when or even if I'm getting a new one and more importantly the computer ALL every last one of my stories fics ideas and also the book I was working on.

Also the latest chappie of this and I'm so upset about it.

Not only can't I write I have SBA's due in September which have also been lost.

Again I apologize for the inconvince and hope that you won't stop supporting me in the mandatory forced hiatus I have been forced to take. I WILL BE BACK!

Kisses and tears

Ana (Flutterby)


	19. Chapter 18

1**_A/N: It's Back, my computer is back and I lost nothing I'm so happy! This Chappie is Betad by NATALIE! So any grammatical errors are her fault! Not Mine! I win._**

**_ Disclaimer: Nothing i own nothing.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 18**_  
_**

Ginny had, had the most interesting day. Gabrielle had been in a great mood while Blaise hadn't been seen since breakfast. Whether guilt or shame were the reason for absence no one knew but he hadn't been seen, and to top that off, as if the day couldn't get any better, Pansy had made a snide comment passing Gabrielle in the halls and Gabrielle had hit her. It was great.

Pansy had a black eye. Gabrielle was happier and she was seeing Draco that night. Life was good.

Ginny sat in the corner of the library reading a magazine. The events of that morning playing in her head. The look on Blaise's face was priceless too bad Colin had been late to breakfast or that moment would have been captured forever.

_Note to self buy Colin an alarm clock,_ she thought to herself, turning the page. As if reading her mind Colin entered the library and approached her, he looked nervous and slightly shaky. He slid in across from her, and looked at her lacing, his finger he rested them on the table looking very professional, if you could ignore the flashy eyes and shallow breathing.

"Gin, how much do you like your brother?"

"Depends on the day of the week and what he did. . ." Ginny looked at Colin and her face became serious. "What did he do?"

Colin ignored her question and continued with his own, "And how much do you love luna?"

"Like a sister more if possible, why?"

"Because. . .well. . . they're back together, I don't know why and I don't know how, all I know is they're acting like it never happened and she looks really happy and I need you to tell Gabrielle to return the favour and go back to her normal hatred of Ron and not the atomic one she's had lately."

Ginny sat and watched Colin's lips move and listened to what he was saying but couldn't process it. Finally she spoke, "Well, as long as Luna's happy and Ron never does anything like that again I guess I can try to be happy for them. I mean I'm happy Luna is no longer miserable." she said quickly.

Colin relaxed in his seat, "Good." he said with a breath, then he tensed back. "Are you gonna tell Gabrielle or should I?"

There was a click of heels, "Tell Gabrielle what?" The voice made them jump, Gabrielle flicked her ebony mane over her shoulder and slid into the empty seat at the table. She had a large leather bound book in her hands and she opened it. Ginny caught a glimpse of the title ' loopholes in ancient and modern wizarding law.' "Gabrielle, what are you doing with that?" she asked.

"Reading, Gin. It's what you do with book." she said as though it was obvious.

"I know that but why that book."

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear. I'm not marrying someone who doesn't trust me, so I'm calling it off. I just don't know how to, hence the book. . .now tell me what?"

Ginny pushed back her arguments on Gabrielle breaking her engagement and focused at the task at hand, "Um, well you know luna right?"

Gabrielle nodded, "Pumpkin seeds? Yes." Gabrielle had called Luna Pumpkin seeds since first year. No one, not even Gabrielle knew why, but she did.

"Well, she and my brother, the one you have recently taken to calling Satan's demon seed. . .are. . .well. . . back together."

Gabrielle looked at Ginny and blinked, "Is she happy?"

Ginny nodded.

"How happy?" she said trying to find a loophole.

"Ecstatic." Colin answered.

Gabrielle nodded slowly letting the information absorb into her mind, "Dammit," she muttered then shrugged, "Ok as long as she's happy I won't _openly_ hate your brother for ruining my life."

Ginny and Colin looked openly relieved to hear that and Gabrielle went back to searching the wizarding law. Ginny went back to reading and Colin simply sat and watched Ginny before talking again.

"Gin? You haven't told anyone have you?"

"Told who what?"

"You know. . . about me."

"No, all the people I'd tell already know." Colin nodded but that didn't seem to ease his pain. Ginny opened her mouth her mouth to ask him what was wrong when the library door swung open and Draco stormed in, he scanned the room for the only person not to raise there head at his entrance.

He made his way over to there table and stood over Gabrielle who acted as if he weren't hovering until he spoke, " Gabrielle, you need to come now."

She looked up at him and tilted her head as though analyzing him, "Why?" she said as though it was a deep philosophical question.

He looked at the other occupants of the table and back at Gabrielle, "Because Professor Snape needs to see you, now come." he said through gritted teeth.

"Why would Snape need me I don't have him today?"

Draco lowered his voice and his head, but Ginny and Colin could still here, "It's about Blaise." he said quietly.

Gabrielle began to laugh it was a loud mirthful laugh, "Now Draco that's no way to get me to go anywhere."

Draco let out a breath, "Gabrielle, please you have to come with me, it's important." he was pleading now, which wasn't something a Malfoy did easily obviously this was urgent but Gabrielle wouldn't budge.

Gabrielle's smile vanished and she simply looked at Draco, "Draco, you see this book I'm reading," she showed the cover. "This books means I'll never have to think or care about him again, and I love the thought of that."

She turned back to her book and carried on looking through it. Draco let out a breath, "Gabrielle," he said in a low voice. "Don't make me carry out of this library." he spoke through gritted teeth.

She looked at him, "You wouldn't dare." she challenged in a growl.

He raised am eyebrow, "Wouldn't I?"

Neither of them were smiling, they simply stared each trying to read the other. Before Draco bent down and lifted Gabrielle out of her chair. "Draco Malfoy put me down right now !" She screamed, but Draco ignored her. Positioning her over his shoulder, he gave Ginny and Colin a small nod and left the library, a frustrated Gabrielle over one shoulder.

Ginny and Colin stared at the door long after they were gone before turning back to each other. Colin was the one to break the silence. "So," he began. "How 'bout them reggae boys sure can play quidditch?"

Ginny laughed.

* * *

The day seemed to drag on, Gabrielle hadn't returned from her meeting with Snape and dinner had just ended. Neither her, Draco, Blaise or Snape had been at dinner. Ginny was beginning to get worried. She exited the great hall with Colin at her side, she had been able to sit opposite a smiling Luna at dinner. Which was great because smiling wasn't something Luna had done in a while. They had talked as if nothing had happened and Ginny wasn't going to darken the mood with questions. She figured Luna would tell her in due time.

She and Colin made their way to the Gryffindor Common room and sat next to each other in the large couch in front of the fire. Colin was suppose to be helping Ginny with Divination but always seemed to be getting distracted by ... something.

Finally, when he had trailed off in the middle of explain pyromistry the power of divining with fire, Ginny asked him, "What's up with you Colin?"

Colin looked down at Ginny who's head had been resting in his lap, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well you've been off today, stopping in the middle of sentences, freezing in the middle of the corridor, asking if I told anyone when you know I didn't ...what's wrong?"

Colin looked away and out the window across from him, for awhile before letting out as sigh and closing his eyes letting his head drop. "Something..happened." he said.

Ginny stared up at him not comprehending what exactly he was on about.

"A few das ago, I was walking around the castle. Letting my mind wonder, you know? Letting my feet guide me when someone calls my name. So I turn and it's... well." he trailed off.

"Its?" Ginny prompted.

"Xander."

"Cummings? You mean Xander Cummings, The _Slytherin_ Seventh year, that Xander?" She asked and Colin nodded. "Since when is he just Xander?"

"Well, I turned around and he walked up to me. Asked me what I was doing down there so late. I told him I wasn't doing anything. Then we talked and one thing led to another and..."Colin trailed off and Ginny's eyes widened and she sat up suddenly staring at Colin.

"Colin !" The common room went silent and stared at the two sixth years Colin flushed slightly under the attention and looked away from him. She swung her legs off of the couch and stood up before taking Colin's hand and pulling him too. She led him out of the common room and down the hall. She had taken him clear across the castle by the time she finally stopped and looked at him.

"Col, you had sex... with a slytherin." She finally hissed at him.

Colin looked away, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Ginny looked at him, "It's not, it's just unexpected. . .from you."

"Me? No sleeping with a hufflepuff is unexpected from me. Slytherins are not expected from you."

Ginny said nothing but put the subject back onto Colin's love life, "But how did he know you were. . .you."

"I don't know that's why I asked you this morning if you had told anyone."

"Well I haven't, maybe he just figured it out."

"Maybe." They remained in the deserted classroom talking about Colin's new experience with a Slytherin losing track of time. It was almost midnight before Ginny looked at her watch.

"Shit," she muttered. "Col, I'm happy for you but I have to meet. . . someone."

"I understand, go Gin. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Colin." with that she left the room heading for the Astronomy Tower.

It was almost completely deserted when she got there as she had expected, she made her way to the balcony, where a dark figure was hunched over the ledge. He didn't look up when she entered, but only acknowledged her presence when she ran a light hand up his back. She felt the slight shiver that ran through him, before he turned to look at her.

"What happened this morning?" she asked quietly looking down into his grey eyes.

He shook his head, "Nothing." He stood up and did something that Ginny wasn't expecting, he pulled her into a hug. Ginny embraced him none the less, as that's what he obviously needed. His chin resting on the top of her head. She hugged him tight.

"Draco, what's wrong?" she asked again after awhile in silence.

She heard him take a deep breath before releasing her slightly and looking down at her, she heard him swallow, "She's gone." he whispered.

"What? Who's gone?" Ginny was confused

"Blaise's mum, she died yesterday." Draco pulled away from her turning back to the astronomy tower railing. "She was like a mother to me. . .definitely better than my mum ever was." Ginny watched him before approaching him. Her hands encircled his waist, she rested her head against his back.

"You know, she and Gabrielle's mum basically raised me. I'd go to Gabrielle's for Christmas and Blaise's for summer," He turned to face her and held her next to him. He continued to talk and Ginny let him. That's all he needed at the moment, to talk.

* * *

(earlier in the day)

Gabrielle took deep steadying breath as she walked down the cold damp hall, it was lined of with different portraits concealing different slytherin dorms. She made her way to the second to last one. She stood looking at the centaur who stared back. "Coming in?" he asked finally.

She nodded and gave the password. The portrait swung open silently and she entered. Darkness greeted her but she didn't mind she knew where everything was in that room anyway. She made her way over to the bed the curtains were drawn on all sides except one. Gabrielle walked quietly to that side and stood.

Blaise was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He wasn't making any sound or moving, just sitting. Gabrielle took a step closer with this, Blaise slowly shifted his gaze from his hands to the floor. Up her legs, her stomach to her face. Her eyes were wet but she wasn't crying at the moment.

Blaise opened his mouth but she stopped him, "It's ok, this isn't about us." She walked closer to him and sank onto the bed next to him, "Come here." he obliged and Gabrielle hugged him. He held onto her as though he would fall off the earth if he let go. She felt her shirt dampen slightly and hushed him, she knew he was crying. "It's ok, I'm not going anywhere until your ok." she whispered.

They sat in silence in the darkness of Blaise's room. Sitting up had become uncomfortable and now they both lay on his bed facing each other, they had simply been looking at each other but Blaise's eye had begun to drop, Gabrielle ran her hand down his cheek, "Go to sleep Blaise, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Gabrielle let out a small laugh, "Of course I'm sure, why?"

He looked at her, "Because I push everyone close to me away,. Everyone I love leaves me. That dog, I had left, My mum left me... you left me." Gabrielle looked away.

"Gabrielle, I'm sorry for what I did, I was jackass, I was jealous of nothing, I see that now. I just don't want to spend the rest of my life without you." Gabrielle nodded tears threatening to pour from her eyes. Blaise's stomach made a noise and she looked back at him.

"Um, I'm going to go get you something to eat," she got up slipping into her shoes she turned back to him, "Get some sleep. . .I'll be here when you wake up." with that she made her way across the dark room and out into the corridor.

As the portrait shut behind her, she sunk down the nearest wall, put her head to her knees and cried. Tears of joy, sadness and anger poured from her eyes. She was happy Blaise loved her and apologized, Sad that his mother had died and pissed that it took someone's death to make him realize this and, also angry at herself for being happy when she should have been sad.

* * *

Draco sat on the cool floor of the astronomy tower, his back against the wall. Ginny sat in between his legs her back against his chest. They had been sitting like that for awhile, Draco had also been talking for awhile but Ginny didn't mind she was glad to listen. She turned in his embrace drawing her knees underneath her, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You really miss her,"she said.

Draco nodded, "Yeah, but no one as much as Blaise, he hasn't moved from his bed since this morning when he found out. I mean I bet he hasn't even lit a lamp."

Ginny nodded, "That's why you came to get Gabrielle."

"Yeah, no matter what she says or what they do to each other. They love each other and we all know it."

Ginny smiled, "Yeah. You're right."

"As usual." Draco commented.

Ginny laughed, "You're wonderful, you know that right?"

"Yes I did."

"Good."

"Why are you just noticing this quite apparent fact?"

Ginny smiled, "Most people 'care' so much, but when it gets to the big stuff like this pull a great disappearing act. But your different, you go the extra mile for you friends."

"Gabrielle and Blaise aren't my friends. They're family. . .but I'd do it for you to and your not family. . .your special."

Ginny smiled, "Right now, I'm the envy of possibly every girl in this school. . .and none of them know it, damn."

Draco smiled.

She sighed in a fake dreamy way, "To be special to Draco Malfoy. . .I can die happy my life's goal has been realized and fulfilled."

Draco let a chuckle escape.

"Perfect." Ginny commented but any further talking was soon forgotten. She kissed him and let herself be kissed in return. Soon she was lying against the cool stone floor of the tower, Draco lying on top of her, there lips were pressed against each others.

Ginny's hands were around his neck and soon his lips traveled down her throat. They were both caught up in each other. Draco's hands wrinkled Ginny's robes as Ginny's fingers worked nimbly against his buttons. She pushed him and rolled back on top of him, he opened his mouth to say something but Ginny covered his mouth lightly, "No, no, you have no choice in this matter. I'm here to cheer you up."

He opened his mouth to argue again and Ginny silenced him with a kiss, "Shush, I'm okay with it and by the time I'm done, you will be too." with that she finished unbuttoning his shirt and placed a light kiss on his chest. Her hands slipping below his waist to slightly grope his crotch this earned a satisfactory hiss from Draco.

* * *

**_The reggae boys and the jamaican football team, not a quidditch team the statement about themplaying qudditch is suppose to be wrong as it suppose and usually does effectively change a topic of conversation. it is usually "So how 'bout them reggae boys sure can play cricket ?' according to Nixen (it's her saying) but i change it for Harry Potter.  
_**

**_There in ends chappie 18. I'm evil i know. But i have another story on the way so you'll forgive me. Love you all. I really do.  
_**

****


	20. Chapter 19

1**_A/N: Next chappie it's not very long but I didn't feel to write much more. I apologize but the reviews are lacking and my momentum to write is sinking. So if you want more extensive Chapters. REVIEW!

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 19 _**

"Look, It's not my fault you guys can't agree but this argument is over !" Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs, at the other members of the graduation committee, "Now, I will find the song and you _will_ love it, whether you like it or not ! Deal?"

The other members nodded solemnly and began to pack up when the meeting was adjourned and slowly began to disperse, "Parkinson," Hermione called. Pansy turned and cast an eye on the Gryffindor.

"Where's Draco? this is the second time he's missed a meeting," She said ignoring the awful look that Pansy was casting her.

"I don't know, away maybe?"

"Well how profound, why didn't I think of that? Oh yeah I did. That's why I'm asking you, where away?"

Pansy shrugged, "Don't know,"

"Let me guess, if you did you wouldn't tell me?"

"You got it, Granger." With that Pansy turned on her heels and left the room. Hermione made her way back to the Gryffindor common room and threw herself down on the couch with an exasperated sigh. There was a crunch of paper underneath her and she let out a frustrated growl, easing up she pulled the offending parchment out. Her eyes ran down the sheet, there were two type of handwriting on it on she recognized as Ginny's the other was kind of familiar but she couldn't place but she had seen it while helping McGonagall mark tests.

Hermione scanned the page her lips drew into a smile, she should have thought of this before, she sat up straight and ran up the stairs to the girls dorm, "Ginny!" she ycalled running up to the younger girls door and knocking. No response.

"Ginny!" she called again.

"She's not in," Lavender spoke sticking her head out of her own room.

"Where is she it's almost curfew?"

Lav shrugged, "Not here." Hermione sighed it would have to wait but hopefully Ginny would get back soon.

* * *

Gabrielle stood staring at Blaise's portrait as she had done earlier that evening, but this time a small house elf stood at her side holding a tray of the meal that had been served earlier that evening. She sent the elf in before her and entered less enthusiastically. The room was no longer pitch black but there was a dim candle flickering by the bed, the elf placed the food on the edge of the bed and left the room. Blaise was still slumbering when the house elf left.

Gabrielle stayed a fair distance from Blaise in the shadows of the room, she watched him from afar as his eyes cracked open and he looked around the room, he looked at the plate, seemingly contemplating eating and the shook his head "I'm not hungry," he said quietly.

"Yes, you are," she said, remembering the sound of his stomach from earlier.

"No, I'm not," he said his voice like that of a whiny five year old.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and walked out of the corner and over to him sitting on the edge of the bed, "Blaise, you need to eat something." she said gently, but Blaise shook his head. She sighed in a resigned sort of way.

"You eat it, I can't," he said sitting up against the head board of the four poster bed. Gabrielle moved further onto the bed and sat at the opposite end with her back against the foot board, so the two were facing each other.

"Blaise, I'm fine I had breakfast this morning. You've been in here all day," she said trying to persuade him.

Blaise shook his head, Gabrielle let out a breath as she watched Blaise just stare at the food. Soon she eased up and made her way over to Blaise's end of the bed. She moved next to him and sat down, resting her head on his shoulder. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she got closer to him. Holding his hand that was draped around her shoulder as she use to. Blaise turned his head towards her inhaling the smell of her hair, just as he remembered it. Then Blaise realized he couldn't do it, live a happy life with out her and he knew she still cared for him because she was here with him consoling him and trying to get him to eat, "Gabrielle," he said his voice quiet he felt a lump in his throat and swallowed it, clearing him, "Gabrielle," he repeated a little louder this time.

She looked up at him, "Yes, Blaise."

He tried to look her in the eyes and say this so she knew he was telling the truth but couldn't bring himself to look into her eyes knowing what she probably thought of him now, "I'm sorry," his voice was quiet again. "I do trust you, I do and I'm sorry for making you feel like I didn't and that I made you mad even for a second. I don't know what I can do to prove it to you but I'm sorry." He was looking at the candle on his bedside.

Gabrielle hadn't said anything for a long time and he refused to look at her, finally he felt a gentle hand on his cheek, Gabrielle turned his head to face her, he could see the tear stains on her cheeks, "Why are you-" but he stopped when she placed a finger on his lips. Then he saw it. It was a smile, a small one but a smile.

"Blaise, That's all I needed." she said simply.

"What?"

"I just wanted you to apologize, and trust me."

Blaise turned himself toward her fully, taking her hand from his cheek into his, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry and I trust you with me life." He was looking straight into her sapphire eyes and she laughed. He leaned forward and kissed her, her other hand went to his face holding him close to her.

Blaise pulled away quickly and reached into the drawer next to the bed, he took out a blue velvet box and handed it to Gabrielle, "How 'bout it?"

Gabrielle laughed slightly, "Of course, you didn't need to ask" She said quietly. She looked into his eyes, "I told you Blaise, my answer will always be yes." she said repeating her words from christmas.

* * *

Ginny sat next to Draco, her head on his shoulder, "Gin, you are-"

"Amazing, I know that's the fourth time your saying it." She said laughing slightly.

"But it's true," he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Ginny pulled the sleeve of her robe and checked the time, "Shit," she muttered as Draco's lips fell onto her neck, "Draco, I need to go."

"Uh-uh" Draco mumbled into her neck.

"Uh- huh," she said back turning her face and kissing him properly, "I have to go, okay?"

"Not okay, but I'll live." Ginny got up and brushed off her uniform

"You going to be okay?" she asked tentatively as she straightened her robes.

Draco nodded, "I'll be fine, go."

She smiled and bent down to kiss him one last time when they broke away she whispered against his lips, "Your fly's down," with that she turned and left Draco to tend to his open trap. Ginny made her way through the halls and back to the tower with literally a minute to spare before curfew came into affect. She entered the red and gold room and was intent on going straight to her room when someone called her.

"Ginny," Hermione called waving the smaller girl over to where she was sitting with piles of work and books.

"Hey, Mione, what's goingon?" she asked making polite conversation.

"Gin, is this yours?" Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Ginny who after looking it over nodded.

"Good, I have a favour to ask then,"

"Shoot," Ginny said agreeing so that she would be allowed to leave.

"Can you this our graduation song, I mean I know you have a thing about singing in public, but I said I'd find a song and this ones perfect but if you don't want to I'll understand, I'll be lynched but I'd understand." Hermione was speaking incredibly fast and Ginny nodded along until she finished.

"Ok," Ginny said simply, her mind was split in between the astronomy tower 5 minutes ago and her bed five minutes from now.

"We can use the song?"

"Yeah." she said dreamily.

"And you'll sing it?"

"Sure," she replied still not listening.

"In front of people?"

"Yes, Hermione." she said irritated that Hermione still insisted on talking.

"But-"

"Mione, I'll do it. Stage fright is so last term." with that Ginny turned and walked to her room. Gabrielle was no where to be seen, _probably still with Blaise_, Ginny thought almost hopefully. Her mind was still clouded with Draco. (And whose wouldn't be?) Discarding her robes and uniform for her pajama bottoms and loose mutant slug tee. She pulled her hair in to a high bun on the top of her head to keep it off of her neck as she threw herself down onto her four poster and fell asleep.

The next morning was normal for the most part Gabrielle wasn't there but this didn't bother Ginny she took her shower and met Colin in the common room to walk do to breakfast. They entered the great hall taking seats at the gryffindor table in between Neville and Hermione, who looked extra happy to day. Ginny ignored this as Colin pushed a fruit plate in her direction, "Colin, I love you." she said accepting the plate.

"I know you do, I'm just so lovable." Colin said sarcastically as he pulled a plate of eggs toward himself. Ginny laughed and was about to start on her food when the great hall doors and the most brilliant news stood in the doorway.

Gabrielle entered the great hall in between Draco and Blaise, Blaise's hand wrapped around her waist as if nothing had happened and in the sunlight that poured in through the windows a sizable purple diamond glistened from her left hand as it had a over a month ago. The slytherins that flanked them seemed to be taking their lead an acting as though nothing had happened and this was an indication that the rest of the school was to do the same.

There were small gasps through out the hall, even some of the teachers took note as they had been following the gossip in hushed tones. Receiving information from each other and confiscated notes. Gabrielle ran her fingers through her ebony hair before twinkling her fingers at Ginny in a small wave, with that she was led away to the Slytherin table.

The noise in the great hall gradually returned to normal, only to be forced quiet as Dumbledore rose from his seat, "I will be quick," he announced. "It is simply tradition that we announce the graduation committees decision for the song they have decided that represents them as a class. I'm proud to say that it is an original composition by a student in the school..."

Ginny was only half listening to Dumbledore the graduation song didn't really interest her she brought her goblet of pumpkin juice to her lips, ". . .it was not only composed by her but she has also offered to sing it for the graduates at the ceremony our very own Ginevra Weasley." Ginny almost choked on her juice as the Gryffindor table and a few others broke out into applause.

Her eyes wide as Colin patted her back to dislodge the pumpkin juice and Hermione beamed down at her, "I'm doing what?" she asked Hermione.

"Singing Ginny. I asked you yesterday and you said yes,"

"But I get Stage fright!"

"You said stage fright was so last term and walked off, don't you remember?"

Ginny though back and vaguely remembered a conversation with Hermione in which she had agreed to do something but she wasn't sure what, "Hermione, I wanted to go to bed I would have agreed to anything to shut you up."

Hermione but her lip, "Sorry, Gin."

Ginny tried to drink some more pumpkin juice but choked again and Colin graciously led her out of the great hall. Gabrielle had noticed Ginny's reaction from the Slytherin table and excused herself from a reluctant Blaise to go se Ginny. She met her friends in the entrance hall where Ginny was berating Colin who trying to calm her down.

"How could you let me do this to myself, Colin. Why do you think I keep you as a friend? To look pretty? No ! To keep me from agreeing to embarrass myself in public. Your not that pretty Colin ! Your not that pretty !" Ginny was yelling at the brunette, who In turn was suppressing laughter.

"Are you finished?" Gabrielle asked the red head who then turned on her.

"You !" she shouted at Gabrielle, "If you weren't mourning, I'd kick your ass for letting me do this." Gabrielle wasn't as successful as Colin at hiding laughter and began to chuckle in the middle of the hall.

"Ginny," She said when the laughter subsided and the red head had retreated into a corner "Are finished passing the blame?"

Ginny nodded

"Good, because it's not our fault. You should pay attention and Hermione shouldn't talk to people on there way to bed and expect them to comprehend." she walked over to her friend and placed an arm around her shoulders, "Gin, listen. I'll help you with the song and by the time I'm done you'll be so use to singing it will be second nature, audience or no."

Ginny was skeptical but agreed, if anything by the time Graduation came Gabrielle would know the song and Ginny could fake sick and Gabrielle could do it instead, she did have a few of Gred and Forge's 'Skiving Snack boxes' left at the bottom of her trunk.

* * *

**_Not long but not totally short. Also I would like some more feed back on 'Vanilla twin'_**.**_ It's a very cute story and I'm not one to like my own stories. So please check it out._**

_**And I seem to be getting less and less reviews the more chapters I put out do have to like make chapters a bi monthly event to get reviews is that because I will if I have to !**_


	21. Chapter 20

1**Ok dates are important right about now..so it is near the end of march right about now. Ok? K.**

**Shorty9boy- _I thought of Xander at school in Bio. Class where I get most of my ideas, but what a co-inky-dink._**

**Marsters-Lover908 - _I would love that many reviews!_**

**little-munchkin-poo-_ all the right question. This chappie answers some the next will answer others. Evenutally u will get the answer to all._**

**channy-_ this chappie answers that. Heehee_**

**Revenge-_Next chappie will answer you_r _not this one the next one._**

**KeeperofthePineNeedles-_Thank you! I love reviews like that!they make me happy _**

**sparklystar488-_No need to hunt me down_**

**cool rokker farie jammeer- _no english needed I speak fluent rant._**

**Xani- _have I told u lately I love u...and ur name, but I do love you.

* * *

_**

Chapter 20

Ginny sat in the corner of the common room, her song on her lap as she read it over humming the tune in her head but she couldn't keep focused. Her mind keep wondering to her and Draco, she enjoyed being with him and was trying so hard not to get attached. She knew she shouldn't he had said so over Christmas but she couldn't help it.

When they were together he was so sweet and nice and gentle and. . .good it was hard not to get attached. She sighed giving up on learning the song properly. She and Draco had finished working on the day the announcement had been made, and seeing as she wrote it she should already know it but every time she thought about it the words just. . . fell out of her head. She looked out the open window she had been sitting by and watched the sun as it began to set.

Her eyes traveled down to the grounds below and she watched the other students running around or sitting in groups talking. She spotted a group of Slytherins and smiled, it wasn't a particularly big group but it was the most important and struck the most fear into people's hearts, even though one of the members wasn't even a slytherin.

They were sitting under a tree by the lake talking avidly about something. She laughed slightly as she saw Blaise pinch Gabrielle causing her to shriek and jump out of his lap. Her eyes drifted to the blonde that was with them as a slight wind blew she watched him run his fingers through his hair to keep it out of his face. She got so distracted in watching his small ministrations she didn't notice Gabrielle break away from the group and enter the castle, she didn't actual know until as voice reached her ear, the breath tickling the sensitive flesh there, "Cute isn't he?" Gabrielle whispered into Ginny's ear.

Ginny gave a start but regained her composure and turned to her friend, "He's beautiful."

"I know," Gabrielle smiled. The two girls sat together for awhile before Gabrielle spoke again. "Um, Gin. Do you think you could do me a favour?"

"Sure, what?"

"Well, you see because I'm stupid and I wasn't really paying attention when my mother was going over wedding plans with me a few months ago. I kind of agreed to not only sing but write a song for my wedding and I finished it a few days ago and was wondering if you could. . .well listen to it and tell me how it is?" Ginny could tell what a big deal this was to Gabrielle be the nervousness in her voice.

"Of course," Ginny said simply. "You didn't have to ask me that." With that the two girls made their way back to their dorm.

Gabrielle closed the door behind them and then did this sort of hop, skip over to her trunk. She pulled out several sheets of parchment and began shuffling through tem. Ginny made herself comfortable on her friends bed and waited for her to find the song.

Gabrielle located the correct parchment and stood up. Her guitar was laying on her bed because that's where she kept it whether she was in her bed or not. It had been a gift from her grandfather and she kept it near her. Gabrielle made herself comfortable and the opposite end of the bed to Ginny and picked up her guitar.

She handed actually looked at Ginny since she had asked her and probably wasn't going to until the song was over. You see, how Ginny felt about singing in public Gabrielle felt about her own songs being heard by others. Gabrielle began to play the song and Ginny patiently listened.

_Rain fell down_

_You were there_

_I cried for you when I_

_hurt my hand_

_Storm a-rushing in_

_Wind was howling_

_I called for you, you were there_

_Whenever dark turns to night_

_And all the dreams sing their song_

_And in the daylight forever_

_To you I belong_

_Beside the sea_

_When the waves broke_

_I drew a heart for you in the sand_

_In fields where streams_

_Turn to rivers_

_I ran to you, you were there_

_Whenever dark turns to night_

_And all the dreams sing their song_

_And in the daylight forever_

_To you I belong_

_I ran to you, you were there_

_Whenever dark turns to night_

_And all the dreams sing their song_

_And in the daylight forever_

_To you I belong_

_To you I belong_

_To you I belong _

Gabrielle took a large breath as she put the guitar down and gave a tentative glance at Ginny but she had not expected what she saw. Ginny was crying. "Ginny?" she said unsurely.

Ginny nodded and then crawled across the bed to her friend throwing her arms around her neck nodded onto her shoulder, "It was great," she managed to get out. "I love it. Everyone will love it." Gabrielle hugged her friend back.

"Thanks, Gin."

"No problem," Ginny broke away from her friend, and both girls began wiping tears from their eyes.

Gabrielle sniffled and looked at Ginny, "So," she began, "What do you want for your birthday?" Gabrielle asked looking for a light topic of conversation.

Ginny smiled, "My birthday isn't for two weeks,"

"I know. . .so what do you want?"

"I don't know I haven't really thought about it, the only thing on my mind is this stupid song."

Gabrielle nodded, "Alright, for your birthday. We are gonna take your mind off all this."

"How?"

"Leave that up to me," Gabrielle grinned.

* * *

Ginny hand heard another word about her birthday after that day. She realized that as she sat in the great hall while Ron, Harry, Mione and the others sang her happy birthday. Gabrielle hadn't been in the room last night and wasn't at breakfast now, and Ginny was beginning to get upset at her best friend, but she snapped out of her thoughts when Luna shifted into the seat next to her handing her a present. 

"Thanks Luna," Ginny hugged her friend and turned her attention to her present. She delicately pulled off the blue wrapping paper and quirked and eyebrow at the present inside, "And this is?" she asked luna, who shook her head as if Ginny was ignorant.

"It's a Fez-wit," she answered.

Ginny was silent for a second, "Of course it is, what was I thinking. . .and you use it for?"

Luna pulled the thick neon orange band out of the bow and wrapped it around Ginny's wrist, "It wards off, Fezner picks." she explained closing it with a snap.

"Of course it does. . .And that is?"

Luna let out an exasperated breath, "Haven't you read the latest version of The Quibbler?"

"It's on my list of things to do," _right after die my hair neon green,_ she thought sarcastically.

Luna dove into her bag and retrieved the magazine, thrusting it at Ginny, "here, it's all in there."

Ginny smiled, "Thanks Luna," just then Gabrielle walked into the great Hall and over to Ginny. She bent down and hugged her friend.

"Happy Buf-day," She said in a baby voice, and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You're crazy you know that right?"

Gabrielle nodded taking the seat on Ginny's other side, "It's why you love me,' she said simply.

"So where's my present?" Ginny asked as she, Gabrielle and Luna began to their breakfasts.

"Have I not given you enough this year?" Gabrielle said suggestively, and continued before Ginny could answer. "Anyway, you'll get it later."

"Really? What is it?" Ginny asked.

"It's a surprise ! If I told you that would ruin it."

"I don't care ruin it, tell me."

"Nope but," she leaned in to Ginny and whispered in her ear, "It's nothing compared to what blondie has for you." with that she got up and walked across the hall to the Slytherin table smirking, before Ginny could say anything more.

* * *

"Ginny get ready !" Gabrielle yelled as she approached the door of the room she shared with Ginny. When she entered she found Ginny lying on her bed with her Arithmancy book resting against her pillows as she wrote the three foot essay they had due on Monday, it's being Friday. Gabrielle hadn't even started yet. 

"Diva, up, up, we have to leave soon,"

"And go where?" Ginny said not looking at her friend.

"That my deary would ruin the surprise,"

"Tell me or I'm not going,"

"Come or you'll never find out,"

There was silence as the two friends eyed each other. Each trying to call the others bluff. Ginny, of course, lost and let Gabrielle push her into the bathroom with a change of clothes.

"Gabrielle, I can't wear this," Ginny's voice came from the bathroom as Gabrielle laced up her boots on the edge of her trunk.

"Yes, you can" she said simply, standing and dusting imaginary lint from her outfit. The bathroom door opened and Ginny stepped out, hands on her hips.

"I'm barely covered !" she stated. Gabrielle turned and rolled her eyes.

"Right, I'm sure the people in China can see your midriff, get over it,"

"But-"

"You argue way to much for my liking, that needs to stop," Ginny huffed and Gabrielle searched through her trunk, "here." she threw Ginny a black leather jacket. "You may borrow."

Ginny pulled it on, "It's awfully big," she commented.

"It's awfully Blaise's" Gabrielle mocked, pulling her best friends down to the common room, "and now that you've made us more than fashionably late, can we get going?"

"That's one of those things where you make it sound like a question but I have no choice, isn't it?"

"You're catching on weaselette." Gabrielle said pulling her through the common room, they were almost home free when a voice called Ginny across the room. Both girls beard but only Ginny acknowledged it, Gabrielle continued to pull her.

"Yes Ron?" Ginny called, making Gabrielle stop, which she did reluctantly. She was much nicer to Ron lately but only when Luna was around, and she definitely wasn't around now.

Ron got up and walked over to her, "Where you going?" he asked.

"Out Ron," She answered as though it was obvious. She herself was talking to Ron but his over protectiveness had returned tenfold and was getting annoying.

"Obviously-"

"Then why did you ask?" Gabrielle snapped, folding her arms over her chest.

Ron looked at her and sighed in a resigned sort of way, "I wasn't talking to you, Blackfire." he said. teeth gritted.

"Well, I answered, _Weasley_." she spat back.

Ginny cut in before the grievous exchange continued, "I'm going out Ron, I'll be back later. Don't worry, I'll be fine." With that she placed a light kiss on his cheek, she took Gabrielle's wrist and pulled her through the portrait hole.

They made they're way to the entrance hall, in moderate silence. As they dodged Filch and Mrs. Norris. (who is the cat married to? Who is this Norris? What kind of cat is he? Is he a cat?. . . Just putting it out there) They Walked down the staircase that led to the entrance hall gabrielle a little behind Ginny, as they reached the bottom she slipped her hands over Ginny's eyes.

"Which hand do I have the marble in?" she asked suddenly, walking Ginny into the entrance hall.

"What? You don't have a marble."

"Correct! Tell her what she's won!" with that she uncovered Ginny's eyes and revealed both Draco and Blaise standing the hall, striking very manly poses. Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

"You are all nutters, all of you are crazy. I mean I knew she was," she pointed to Gabrielle. "But you two I expected better."

The two boys shrugged, "Your expectations are too high," Blaise summarized, as he walked over to Ginny placing a small kiss on her cheek, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, I guess they are," she said hugging him. Draco walked up as Blaise moved to Gabrielle. He put his arm around Ginny's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Happy Birthday," he said into her hair and she smiled. Then they left.

As Ginny had expected Gabrielle was taking her to a club but a different, unlike the last it wasn't a warehouse, it was an actual club. It was slightly more mellow than the other one, but not by much. They got the same VIP service, so obviously the other three had been there before. Ginny in another booth, opposite to Gabrielle and Blaise and next to Draco.

"So how are you enjoying your present so far?" Gabrielle asked, as she nibbled on a breadstick.

Ginny shrugged and feigned uninterest, "It's ok, I mean it didn't come in a box and I can't return it for store credit or something of equal or lesser value. . ." Gabrielle looked slightly flabbergasted and Ginny laughed, "I'm kidding, it's great."

"It better be!" gabrielle almost yelled, "here, since you're so desperate for something in a box, but if you exchange it I'm gonna be forced to kick your ass." She slid a silver box across the table at Ginny.

Who stopped it and opened the small box, her face softened and she gasped slightly, "That's the reaction I wanted, pay up." Gabrielle said to Blaise who leaned forward and pulled out his money bag and dropped a few gold coins in Gabrielle's palm. "I win," she said stowing the coins.

Ginny laughed and attempted put on the piece of jewelry she had been given around her neck. Draco shook his head and took it from her, "lift your hair," he instructed, and she did. Then he gently clipped the necklace in the back, "There." he said simply.

Ginny smiled, "thanks."

Gabrielle cleared her throat to get there attention, "Before you two get cozy, there is one more thing."

Ginny smiled, "Really?"

"Of course the best things in life come in threes,"

"They do?"

She nodded and continued, "Ginevra if you will direct you attention to the stage," Gabrielle slid out of the booth and Draco excused himself. Ginny gave Blaise a confused look, but Blaise simply shrugged a faint smile playing on his lips.

Ginny watched as a large bouncer helped gabrielle onto the stage, while Draco pulled up a stool and rested an acoustic guitar in his lap, Gabrielle bounced up to the mic. And gave a small laugh which was amplified over the club. This drew silence from the audience.

_Brainstorm_

_take me away from the norm_

_I got to tell you something_

_this phenomenon_

_I had to put it in a song_

_and it goes like_

Draco began to play, the song was soft and mellow plucking of the guitar and Ginny listen appreciatively.

_Whoa, amber is the color of your energy_

_whoa, shades of gold displayed naturally_

_you ought to know what brings me here_

_you glide through my head blind to fear_

_and I know why_

_whoa, amber is the color of your energy_

_whoa, shades of gold displayed naturally_

_Whoa, amber is the color of your energy_

_whoa, shades of gold displayed naturally_

_You live too far away_

_your voice rings like a bell anyway_

_don't give up your independence_

_unless it feels so right_

_nothing good comes easily_

_sometimes you gotta fight_

_Whoa, amber is the color of your energy_

_whoa, shades of gold displayed naturally_

_launched a thousand ships in my heart, so easy_

_still it's fine from afar, and you know that_

_whoa, brainstorm take me away from the norm_

_whoa, I got to tell you something_

_Whoa, amber is the color of your energy_

_whoa, shades of gold displayed naturally._

"Love you Gin," Gabrielle said before stepping away from the mic. The audience applauded, but no one louder than Ginny. Both made they're way back to the booth where they received rather large hugs from the small red head. Ginny placed a kiss on Gabrielle's cheek"Thank you."

"You better have liked it that song took me two weeks to write," Gabrielle said, sipping her wine

"Well, it's a good thing I liked it then," Ginny mused.

Gabrielle stuck out her tongue and they laughed. The group continued to make jokes and drink as the night wore on and they made their way back to Hogwarts, slowly but surely. Ginny was surprised when Draco stopped her in the entrance hall and asked her to follow him. She had cast him an unsure look then shrugged and followed him down to the dungeons quietly.

Her hand unconsciously brushed his as they walked down to the cold stone rooms, but she did notice when he took her hand in his and continued walking and she gladly bit back a smile, letting herself be led towards his room.

They reached the same hall Gabrielle had taken her to a term ago, lined off with portraits. They past the centaur that concealed Blaise's room and stopped at the end of the hall. The portrait was that of a banshee, her skin had greenish sort of tinge to it as she sat in a large stone room filing her nails. She opened her mouth, probably to ask for the password, but Draco cut her off, "Dragonhead,"

Without a word a slightly crestfallen Banshee let them in, unlike other portraits that swung open she stepped to the side opening a door in her painting. Draco stepped to the side and ushered Ginny in ahead of himself then followed her inside. Ginny looked around the room it looked like Blaise's only different somehow. The same furniture, same colour but something else, it was like the fact it was Draco's gave it this. . .presence. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up.

Draco led her over to the bed, "Sit and close your eyes." Ginny silently obeyed taking a seat on the edge of the bed, closing her eyes and waiting patiently for him to return from whatever he was doing.

Draco didn't go that far he had simply stepped away from Ginny, he pulled a long gold chain from around his neck and not one but two small guitar's hung from the chain, he slipped on off and into the palm of his hand. He then pulled out his wand and tapped it lightly. The guitar grew and became full sized in his hands. It was sleek wood with black gloss finish that made it gleam in the candle light of his room. The finger board and bridge were made of rosewood and by the sound hole of the guitar atop the surface of the instrument was a runic design, drawn in red, that would never fade.

Draco drew back up to Ginny and rested the instrument on her lap. She opened her eyes and looked down and gasped, "Oh my Gosh," she breathed, tentatively touching the surface of the instrument. "It's. . ."

"Yours." Draco said simply.

Ginny looked up at him, "Mine?"

He nodded, "Happy Birthday."

She picked it up running her hands over the surface of the instrument and up and down the sides. She fixed it in her lap and strummed the chords, "It'll stay tuned, whether you play it or not." Draco put in. Ginny looked at him. He was standing a little bit away from her, as if awaiting her approval of the gift. Before she could say anything he spoke again, "You don't have to play it, you don't even have to keep it. . .I just wanted to give it to you."

Ginny slid the instrument off her lap carefully leaning it gently against the bedside table and rose from the bed, making her way over to Draco. He watched her as she slid her arms around his neck and looked straight into his eyes. He watched her as her lips parted and she spoke so that he understood that she meant it.

"I love it, Draco it's a wonderful gift and I absolutely will use it. I really do love it and do you know why I love it?"

He smirked, "Because it cost a shit load."

"No, because you gave it to me and. . .I love you." she had said. She hadn't really wanted to ever tell him but the words had refused to say in her head.

Draco hadn't been shocked when she said it, he had actually known for awhile and was pretty sure he felt the same way, but the conflict he was feeling was whether to tell her and break her heart later or keep it in and break her heart anyway. Draco looked into her chocolate eyes, "I love you, too." he said before he could stop himself.

_Was it worth it?_ He thought to himself as her eyes widen in surprise. Then she kissed him and only one thought remained in his head, _I love her_ and right now that was all he wanted to think about. His father, Pansy and the 'consequences' of his actions were the furthest thing from his thoughts as he and Ginny fell onto his bed. Clothing and shoes had already been shed and more was soon to follow.

His lips kissed every inch of skin the could get to her cheeks, her jaw, her eyes, her lips. His hands worked off her shirt, the jacket long forgotten on the floor. Her own hands having already removed his shirt and was now roaming his torso and back Glad for her touch but longing to touch her, Draco finally removed her shirt and let his hands do some roaming.

They were both lost in each other, the touches, the kisses, the passion of it all. Ginny's skirt went and she wrapped her legs around Draco's waist as he lifted her and moved her properly on tot the bed. Her red locks haloed her face against the emerald green and white linen of his pillows. She was a vision of loveliness underneath him, he reached down and unclasped her bra throwing it aside, next he pulled of her underwear and kneeled in between her legs just looking at her. Right now in the depths of his room, where time had stilled and it was only them, she was his and his alone.

Draco looked into Ginny's eyes and she simply pulled him down to her and kissed him deeply. Draco returned her kiss leaning down into her, Ginny's slipping hands went unnoticed until his pants were half way gone at this he eased up slightly until they were gone. His boxers were next to go and then it was only them.

Draco kept eye contact with Ginny, until she kissed him again rocking her hips against his. After the tornado of touches and kisses the last of Draco's resolve drained away and he entered her gently and she accepted him. As he expected his entrance was met with resistance and as he looked at Ginny she gave a small nod and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and brought him down on top of her into a deep, distracting kiss as he pushed further.

He heard and felt her suck in a sharp breath but the two continued to kiss as she adjusted to the new experience. Finally, the gentle rocking of her hips told him it was ok and he began, a slow and steady pace to adjust was quickly dismissed for one more filled with need. They needed to be together, they needed one another.

Ginny's nails dug into Draco's back as Draco's hands knotted into the sheets, finally they were both allowed a well need release and Draco collapsed on top of Ginny. She was gently running her hands over his back and through his hair. She placed kisses along his forehead and they both slept.

Ginny's eyes fluttered open, sun was streaming in through the implanted window that was installed in all slytherin dorms, like the great hall it to reflected the day out side and today was a beautiful day and Ginny was in a beautiful mood. She looked around the room the sun illuminating the white linens she had been sleeping in, the large emerald duvet long thrown off the bed. Summer was getting close and the temperature of the room reflected it.

Ginny heard him before she saw him, sitting on the edge of the bed in the opposing corner, his back resting against one of the mahogany posters of the bed, His own guitar was in his lap and he was strumming lightly, Ginny wasn't sure if he noticed she was awake and was about to make her consciousness known but was cut off when he opened his mouth.

_Know no fear I'll still be here tomorrow  
Bend my ear I'm not gonna go away  
You are love so why do you shed a tear  
Know no fear you will see heaven from here_

_I'll shelter you make it alright to cry_

_And you'll help too cos the faith in myself  
Has run dry  
We are love and I just wanna hold you near  
Know no fear we will see heaven from here_

At this point Draco looked straight at Ginny and by the look on his face he had already known she was awake. She smiled and he returned it.

_I see real love in your eyes_

_And it fills me up when you start to cry_

_  
I just wanna hold you near  
We will see heaven from here_

_  
Well it all seems out of reach  
I will take the blame if it keeps the peace_

_  
My shelf life's short _

_Wish they'd make it more easy to follow  
And I've been caught with nothing but  
Love on my mind_

_We are love don't let it fall on deaf ears  
Now it's clear we have seen heaven from here._

She definately wasn't thinking about the song now._

* * *

_

_**There. The next chappie on the way trying to get this story done before school starts..eepp I have my OWLs this years (heehee) study study study.**_

_**Limited computer time and all that. **_

_**So please review and then go read and review Vanilla Twin my other story because I must know what you think.**_

_**Kk.**_


	22. Chapter 21

**_Whoa, I started and finished this a couple of hours after the other one. I'm flabbergasted and scared.  
_**

**It is now the end of the year.(June)** _Ginny (gabrielle)

* * *

_

Chapter 21

The final Quidditch match was upon them. Ginny wasn't able to eat her eggs that morning, her stomach jumped at the sight of them. Gabrielle had sat next to her at breakfast instead of at the Slytherin table, The final match was against Slytherin and both Draco and Blaise were antsy to be around. Gabrielle had gently rubbed Ginny's back during breakfast as Ginny rested her head on the table.

"Are you sure your okay to play, Gin?" She asked pushing some tea toward her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just nerves." Ginny reassured her friend sipping the tea.

Ginny made her way to the locker rooms, and changed the tea had settled her stomach some what and she was feeling a little better. As Harry prepped them for the match with his usual pacing and half sentences, before giving up and leading them onto the field.

Draco had sat at breakfast in a stormy silence, his mind running over plays and tricks. He hadn't touched his food he never did before a match. His hands were steepled and he peered over them at nothing in particular.

Just then, his owl swooped down dropping a letter on his empty plate before flying away. Draco noted the parchment was sealed with Black wax as well as the usual sealing charm, before pulling it opened and scanning the page. He stiffened noticeably at the contents of the letter before nudging Blaise and showing them to him.

The letter was merely a reminder it contained a date and a few words but they cut Draco deeply. He crushed the letter in his palm and dropped it on his plate before it burst into sapphire flames and disintegrated into black ash.

"What are you gonna do?" Blaise asked.

Draco rolled his eyes, "What the fuck can I do?" he snapped then calmed slightly and let out a resigned breath. "I have to end it."

* * *

The teams met in the center of the field Madam hooch did a quick run down of the rules. The Captains shook hands briefly then mounted their brooms.

"3...2.." the shrill whistle echoed through the stadium and the teams were off.

The game was quick and painful as the Slytherins took a thrashing, Ginny had somehow maintained permanent control of the quaffle and intended to keep it that way. The score was an amazing 80-10 in Gryffindors favour as the seekers began racing the circuit of the stadium with amazing speed. The crowd watched restlessly as both Harry and Draco tried to out do each other, the snitch within fingertip reach when with a final burst Harry's hand closed around. The stadium burst into applause. The Gryffindors whooped in the stands as the players congregated on the field cheering and hugging one another.

Dumbledore made his way onto the field with the cup, congratulating the Gryffindors on their most recent victory. In the middle of his mini speech Ginny felt a bout of dizziness come over as Gabrielle came to congratulate her, Ginny turned to face her friend and fainted.

"Ginny !" Gabrielle yelled sparking the attention of those nearby her. Gabrielle ran to her friend. "Oh my gosh Ginny, can you hear me?"

"Pardon me, out of the way," Madam Hooch pushed through the crowd kneeling at Ginny's side she checked her pulse, "Her pulse is fine, must have over exerted herself, let's get her Madam Pomfrey." Professor Mcgonagall who had been near by conjured up a stretcher and they loaded Ginny onto it.

"How is she?" Ron asked the Healer nervously standing over his sister.

"Ask me yourself," Ginny said opening her eyes, "What happened?"

Ron looked down at his sister, "You fainted after the match, your as pale as death you should eat something,"

"Maybe you should leave the patients welfare, and needs to me, Mr. Weasley." Poppy said indignantly, as she returned from her office.

Ron opened his mouth to argue but Luna gripped his arm pulling him down beside her and he fell silent.

"So how are you feeling Miss. Weasley?" Poppy asked, checking Ginny's eyes.

"I feel fine, My throats a little dry and I'm a tad bit hungry but other than that I'm feel great," Ginny said, letting her pulse be taken again. She turned to her friends, "I haven't been in here long have I?"

They shook their heads, "No just a couple hours," Harry answered, "gabrielle was her she had to go and do something, said she'd be back later but I was to give this to you." With that he produced an envelope and handed it to Gin, who took one look at the handwriting and stowed it in her robes. She would read it without an audience.

Poppy nodded to herself, "Your fine, Miss. Weasley but there is something I would like to discuss with you. . .in private." she cast a stern look over her friends. Who, taking the hint, exited the area. Leaving the two alone.

As a precaution Poppy cast a silencing charm around the area and turned to Ginny, "Miss. Weasley, while you are indeed fine there is something I must tell you and assumed you prefer to break the news if at all to your friends."

Ginny watched Poppy with a confused expression.

"Ginevra," Poppy softened, she began.

They left the infirmary and made their way to the dining hall. Ginny, though she was hungry, hardly touched her food. The information she had just received swirling in her head. _Pregnant?_ She thought over and over again. She needed something to take her mind of it. Then she remembered the letter in her pocket. After making sure everyone else was distracted she opened the sealed parchment and read it. One word.

Tonight.

Then she realized, _Draco, I should tell Draco. . .shouldn't I? _

Ginny spent that evening after taking the longest shower of her life in the corner of the common room, contemplating what she should do. Gabrielle entered the room around eight o'clock and went straight over to Ginny sitting next to her.

As if instinct she put her arm around her friends shoulders, and hushed her, "Whatever it is, it will be fine. Okay?"

Ginny smiled in spite of herself and sighed, "Thanks Gabz," that's what she liked about her friend she didn't have to know the situation to know that sometimes people just want a shoulder to lean on, No questions asked.

Draco made his way from his advanced potions lessons, toward his room he checked his watch, 9:15. He was late so hopefully Ginny was already there so he could do this and get it over with. His heart was heavy with anxiety, sadness and fear. He was scarred of how she would react even though he already knew. She would hate him, and he would hate himself.

It was inevitable but necessary.

She got to his room and stopped out side the entrance. The Banshee was there and she nodded to his silent question, she was there. He hadn't known why he had decided to do this in Slytherin territory and not the neutral ground of the astronomy tower. Maybe it was so that she would never have to see the place again after this, my be it was because his room, his territory gave him a sense of power. He didn't know what he did know, what he was certain of was his own hatred of his father, who controlled _every_ aspect os Draco's life with and iron fist and had somehow managed to control Draco's secret life to.

With a deep breath Draco entered the room. He looked around and found her curled on his couch staring into the fire, her eyes filled with worry. Draco felt his heart pang as he restrained himself from going over there and gathering her in his arms and sheltering her until her pain went away. Instead he was here to cause more.

He cleared his throat and she looked up at him, shuffling off of the couch she stepped toward him but he shook his head. "Stay there," was all he said and she stopped. The closer she was the harder it would be.

"Draco I have something to tell you," she said from across the room.

"I have something to tell you as well. . .and I think it would be best for us both, if I went first." he spoke his voice was serious and piercing and he could tell she was slightly taken a back by the harsh tone but he continued, _quick and painful just like a band aid_. "Ginny this, between us, has to stop. I can't do this with you anymore."

"What?" she said her voice small.

He sighed, he was gonna have to do it, "I can't do this, anymore. I can't lie to you anymore." Ginny remained in silent shock her mouth fell agape, "Lie to me?"

He continued with a harsh laugh, "You really thought that I loved you, Me. You believed that the Draco Malfoy, king of Slytherins could not only love but love a weasley, That's rich." His heart stung and his stomach cringed as her tears came to her eyes, but his face remained like stone.

She took a few deep before walking toward the exit which he was still beside. She stopped in front of him and looked him dead in the eye, "Your absolutely right," she said growing a Weasley backbone "I was stupid, and you should have gone first. It saved me a whole lot of trouble." with that she left. Forever.

Draco took deep shaking breaths to calm himself. This was how it was suppose to be, she was suppose to hate him and he was suppose to marry Pansy. That was the way his world worked.

* * *

"Ginny? Honey?" Gabrielle called at the curtain of ginny's bed. "Ginny sweety, come out you have to eat something." There was no reply there hadn't been for days. There exams were over and classes were no longer compulsory and Ginny never left her room.

"Diva, you have to tell me what's wrong," Gabrielle called through the curtain. "I can't help if you don't tell me." at that the curtain drew back.

"I don't need your help, I don't need anyone's help." Ginny said trying to keep her voice straight. The tear stains apparent on her cheeks. "I don't need anyone," this sentence brought her to tears and she fell back on the bed. Gabrielle crawled onto the bed and pulled her friend into her arms. Hushing her and soothing her. They both heard the door open as Hermione entered with Luna who had been given special permission to enter another house to help them get Ginny out. Both girls came over and embraced Ginny soothing her gently.

There was silence for what seemed like ever in which Gabrielle gently stroked Ginny's hair, "Ginny, tell us what's wrong?" she whispered to her friend.

Ginny took a deep steadying breath and relayed the information to her friends. Luna and Hermione Gasped on learning that she had been seeing Draco, but all three of them had not been expecting what was to come next. Ginny broke down again and they let her, she needed it.

"It's okay, Gin don't worry about anything, not even Graduation," Hermione said patting Ginny, who looked up.

"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry I can't sing that song-"

"It's ok, I'll find something."

* * *

The graduates sat out on the lawns of Hogwarts. They had just finished singing the school song and they're diplomas were to come after they're Graduation song. The graduates were a buzz with whether Ginny was going to show, the news of her recent hermit status was the latest buzz and they all wanted to hear this song that was suppose to be oh so amazing.

Dumbledore approached the podium and cleared his throat into the magical mic, " I am proud to introduce our next item, a talent that grew right here in Hogwarts, a song written by our own and preformed by our own," the old man consulted his notes and chuckled, "I've just read the song title. . .I like it," he said more to himself than the audience, "Anyway, Here is Ginevra Weasley Singing 'Phoenix From the Flame'" there was applause and Hermione straighten hr robes to get up and apologize that there would be no song when, Gabrielle walked onto the platform, she whispered into Dumbledore's ear.

The old man smiled understandingly and re-approached the mic. "There seems to be a small change in plans, Ginevra seems to have fallen ill but luckily she was nice enough to send an understudy, Miss. Gabrielle Blackfire,"

Gabrielle took a noticeably deep breath and it was noted that her usually smiling face was strict and business like. She took the microphone Dumbledore offered her and stepped up to the front of the stage. She scanned the crowd and her eyes stopped on Draco who she frowned at before moving on. She cleared her throat and smiled.

_Silence shields the pain  
So you say nothing_

_Feel they've rigged the game  
And you're done with lovin'_

_Only you can see the darkness in the northern lights  
_

_Phoenix from the Flames  
We will rise together_

_They will know our names  
Can you feel it  
Shelter me from pain  
I always wanna feel this way  
Oh yeah  
Just like a Phoenix from the Flame_

_Wish they'd take you back  
Cos you miss heaven_

_Too many bags to pack  
So leave them where they are  
Tonight you're flying on a golden dream_

_Phoenix from the Flames  
We will rise together  
They will know our names  
Can you feel it  
Shelter me from pain_

_I always wanna feel this way_

_  
Everybody's talking  
Nobody's listening  
Too busy thinking about what you've  
Been missing  
Everybody said you're gonna take it  
Too far baby now  
Well come on  
When you're done with lovin'  
It comes down to nothing  
Can you feel it  
Can you feel it_

_Can you feel it_

_Phoenix from the Flames  
We will rise together  
They will know our names_

_Can you feel itShelter me from pain_

_I always wanna feel this way  
Oh yeah_

_Just like a Phoenix from the Flame  
_

_Phoenix from the Flames  
We will rise together_

_They will know our name_

_Can you feel it_

_Shelter me from pain_

_I always wanna feel this way_

_Oh yeah_

_Just like a Phoenix from the Flame  
_

_Why don't you come and deny it  
You know you can't deny it  
I always wanna feel this way  
Just like a Phoenix from the Flames_

There a thunderous round of applause in which she took a bow and cast Draco one last look that spokes volumes of, _I blame you._ Draco sunk into his seat and rubbed his eyes. The graduation went slowly after that, they receivedthey're diplomas, people gave speeches and then they were free it was over, they were official, witches and wizards.

* * *

Ginny had managed to move from her room, to the common room and watched the graduation from the window. She had made a decision to purge herself and that meant admitting something she had never, ever, intended to do. She waited for Ron, Harry and Hermione to enter and see her. They made they're way to her as she gave them each hugs. Ron hugged her extra tight, "You okay?" He asked.

She took a deep breath and shook her head, "I have to tell you something, you to Harry, Hermione already knows and I asked not to tell you but I've decided I shouldn't have done that but I'm going to tell you myself."

"Gin what is it?"Ron had started to worry.

"Ron, calm down_" _she took a deep breath and sat down and they followed suit. She looked at them, then launched into an explanation of the past years events that ended a few days ago in Draco's room.

Harry leaned back and tried to let it all soak in while Ron was awestruck.

"I'll kill him," he said finally.

"Ron, don't that will make me feel worse not better,"

"I don't care, gin. Have you lost your mind?"

She shook her head, "I don't know probably." she answered simply resting her head on Hermione's shoulder as silent tears began to fall. Tears that calmed Ron and allowed a look of sorrow to pass over his features, he settled next to Ginny and hugged her. "It's okay Gin, we'll figure something out, we'll get through this." he soothed.

The graduation after party. The big seventh year blow out, an all night non stop party that lasted until the train reached kings cross in London. It was over they were fully grown witches and wizards with diplomas to prove it. Of course most of them had Apparation licenses and would be going about there lives once the train stopped, others had jobs or jobs offers and some would sleep off there childhood and wake up to begin a new but all in all this party was not to celebrate the end of childhood but the beginning of life.

"Draco, over here!" Blaise shouted over the din.

Draco made his way to the bar where Blaise and Gabrielle sat. Blaise stood and shook his hand and clapped him on the back.

"Well done mate, first in the class."

"Granger was first." Draco corrected.

"She doesn't count" he said simply.

Draco shook his head and looked over at Gabrielle, she hadn't smiled or spoken to him since he entered.

"I guess you've spoken to Ginny." He said.

She nodded.

"Look Gabs I don't have choice, I still have to marry Pansy."

"But-"

"No buts Gabrielle."

"But Draco your not listening to me."

"There's nothing you can do"

"I know that but"

"But what?"

"Draco she's -"

Just then Ginny herself entered the party. Some people cheered, knowing why she was there. Others were slightly shocked after the disappearing act at Graduation they hadn't expected her to show. After they heard the song she had written for graduation they had asked her to sing at the party. She smiled slightly scanning the room for Gabrielle.

"I have to go do something." Gabrielle got up without another word and walked over to Ginny.

"Gin!" Ginny turned and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hi, Gin you didn't have to do this."

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Yeah I did." She handed Gabrielle a sheet of parchment with some lyrics and notes on it. "Back me up?"

"New song?"

She nodded.

Gabrielle sighed. "I'm always here for you diva, I'm always here."

Ginny smiled and called Dean over to accompany her.

Ginny took the stage. She hadn't bother dress up for this performance, jeans and a loose t shirt was all she had on. She had only one thing to gain from it and that would be hard enough to do without being uncomfortable. She adjusted the mic to her sitting height and cleared her throat.

The audience went silent, they watched her, pulled back ponytail, over sized t shirt and plain blue jeans but she wasn't paying them any mind. She scanned the audience for the tell tale blonde hair. She found it.

He was at the bar watching her. She didn't care if people saw her watching him he had to know that this song... was his.

Eyes open, she signaled to Dean to start. The piano played.

_Tell me a story  
Where we all change_

_And we'd live our lives together  
And not estranged_

_I didn't lose my mind it was_

_Mine to give away  
Couldn't stay to watch me cry_

_You didn't have the time  
So I softly slip away..._

_No regrets they don't work  
No regrets they only hurt  
Sing me a love song _

_(sing me a love song)  
Drop me a line _

_(drop me a line)_

_Suppose it's just a point of view  
But they tell me I'm doing fine_

_I know from the outside_

_(when they all stared)  
We looked good for each other _

_(some people said)  
Felt things were going wrong  
When you didn't like my mother_

_(it was all in your head)_

_I don't want to hate but that's  
All you've left me with  
A bitter aftertaste and a fantasy of  
How we all could live_

_No regrets they don't work  
No regrets they only hurt  
(We've been told you stay up late)  
I know they're still talking  
(You're far too short to carry weight)  
The demons in your head_

_(Return the videos they're late)  
If I could just stop hating you  
(Goodbye)  
I'd feel sorry for us instead_

She blinked a few tears out of her eyes.

_Remember the photographs,_

_Insane_

_The ones where we all laugh, _

_So lame  
We were having the time of our livesWell thank you it was a real blast!_

_  
No regrets they don't work  
No regrets they only hurt _

_(we've been told you stay up late)_

_Write me a love song!_

_(your far to short to carry weight)  
Drop me a line!_

_( return the videos they're late)_

She ran her fingers through her hair. She was fully aware of the tears running down her cheeks but she never looked away from Draco. She watched him as he heard the words she was singing, what she was singing to him, what she was saying to him. She also watched as he put down his drink and left. The only other people to notice his disappearance was Gabrielle and Blaise but there was nothing any one could do.

_  
Suppose it's just a point of view ! _

_(goodbye)_

_But they tell me I'm doing fine !  
_  
**Talking: **

'Everything I wanted to be every  
Time I walked away  
Every time you told me to leave  
I just wanted to stay  
Every time you looked at me and  
Every time you smiled  
I felt so vacant you treat me like a child  
I loved the way we used to laugh  
I loved the way we used to smile  
Often I sit down and think of you  
For a while  
Then it passes by me and I think of  
Someone else instead  
I guess the love we once had is  
Officially,

Dead.

She closed her eyes, on her audience, on her friends, on the world, on her music and especially on him.

_**The end**_

_**Yep There is the end of betrothed and oblivious. Yes there is a sequel which is being written as we speak. Not necessarily in order but written.**_

_**Read Vanilla Twin.**_

_**I have school in a couple days and my computer time is limited so I'll see if I can get anything out the year, but I have big exams this year so. . .I love you all. Review and tell how it was? **_

_**Love hearing from you, Enjoy Vanilla Twin, I actually kinda like that one. Love you**_


End file.
